Can I Replace Him?
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: "Hei hyung "/"Ne, ini aku, aku mau mengakui sesuatu…"/"Saranghaeyo Yesung hyung…"/"Maukah kau menungguku…?"/"Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah terindah…"/"Sarang "/"Tentu… aku akan menunggumu…"/"Akan kutunggu saat dimana kau dapat menerimaku… aku takkan lelah menunggu… kalau itu untukmu…"/YeWon/CP!/Completed!/RnR please !
1. Teaser

**Holaa~~ Ucchan balik lagi~! FF di fandom satu blum selesai, main sambet fandom lain! Biariiin~ Yang penting? HEPPY~ *gaje***

**OOOH, Ucchan ranking 3! Bandingkan dengan kelas 1 lalu! 12! 12 my mameeen!**

**Ne… ini… ungkapan imajinasi liar saya… dengan bantuan beberapa bait mimpi~ oooh, puitis sekalii! Tehehehee~**

**Selamat menikmati! **_**Mian**_** kalau jelek yah~**

**Perhatian: Ini masih Teaser/Prolog atau semacam itu!*Penulis kaga niat***

**Gak suka? BACK~**

* * *

Chapt 1: Teaser

.

Pairing: YeWon, SiChul, HanChul, Slight!YeWook

.

Rated: T *Untuk Sekarang! Hehhhehe(author kedip-kedip #PLAK)*

.

Genre: Romance(sedikit), Hurt Comfort(abal), family(gaje)

.

DISCLAIMER: Tuhan, SMTown, Ibu ayah mereka, dan tentu saja~ ELFFF!~~~ Ceritanya? Murni imajinasi saya! Teheeehee~!

.

WARNINGG~: Alur aneh, gaje, plot membingungkan, mungkin dengan bahasa Korea dibawah standar(Author: Saya masih belajar un…), Maybe Typo~ (Mga2 gak ada…), bahasa seenaknya, SUPER OOC *kayaknya*, BL! BoysLove, Yaoi

* * *

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN…

:

_**Can I Replace Him...?  
**_

:

Selamat Membaca _dan siapkan obat sakit kepala, un!_

* * *

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, hyung. Ne… Choi Siwon _imnida_! Hyung bisa memanggilku Siwon. Mohon bantuannya ya,"

"Ne, _Annyeonghaseyo_, Siwon-sshi. Kim Jongwoon _imnida,_ kau bisa memanggilku Yesung. Ayo bekerja keras!"

"_Joh-eun__! Kamsahamnida_,hyung,"

_Saat itu, aku menyadari... kau menarik Siwon-ah..._

* * *

"Senyumnya… entah mengapa membuatku ingin lebih dekat lagi dengannya…"

"Heechul hyung… ada saus dibibirmu…"

"… Apa perasaan ini salah…?"

"JAWAB AKU CHOI SIWON!"

"…Jawab aku…"

_Tapi rasa sakit itu... membuatku ingin menyerah... tapi semakin kupaksa menyerah... hati ini semakin mencintaimu..._

* * *

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Yesung hyung! Kita ketemu lagi! Hehehhe, mohon kerja samanya~!"

"Ah… iya…"

"Yesung-ah… kau tahu… kau bisa curhat padaku kapan saja,"

"Ne,_ Kamsahamnida _Wookie-ah… aku baik-baik saja,"

"Waah~ apa ini? YeWook! Hoi! Yesung hyung! Lihat nih! Ada FF-mu dengan Wookie!"

"… Kenapa aku merasa kesal ya…?"

"… Cuma perasaanku saja…"

_Apa kau tahu...? Meski menderita... aku punya orang yang peduli padaku... itu membuatku merasa nyaman..._

* * *

"Hangeng, _sarangheyo_…"

"_Nado_ sarangheyo, Heechul-ah…"

"Hyung, aku sedih… Heechul hyung sangat dekat dengan Hangeng-ah… cemburu? Iya…"

"… Oh…"

_Cuma kata itu yang keluar dari bibirku..._

_sakit..._

* * *

"HANGENG?! Kenapa kau keluar?! Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

"_Mianhae_…"

"Hyung… bukankah ini berarti, aku punya kesempatan…?"

"…Ya… kau benar, Siwon-ah…"

_Kesempatan menggantikan posisi Hangeng...? Siwon ah, Hwaiting!_

* * *

"Heechul hyung wamil… aku akan merindukannya…"

"Tenang… cuma 2 tahun 'kan…?"

"…Iya… _kamsahamnida, _hyung…"

"Bisakah aku merasakan sentuhan lembut itu hanya untukku…?"

"Meski kutahu aku cuma pelarian… karena sikapnya padaku sekarang, sama dengan sikap yang diberikan pada Heechul hyung…"

"_Sarangheyo… sarangheyo_…"

"Heechul hyung…"

"… _Nado… saranghae... Siwon-ah..._"

_Dan air mata itu turun... membasahi wajahmu yang tengah tertidur lelap tanpa mengetahui perasaanku..._

_Harga diriku diinjak-injak olehmu, Siwon-ah..._

_Tapi... kenapa... kenapa aku masih mencintaimu...?_

* * *

"Akhirnya kau pulang, Heechul hyung!"

"Tak apa… asal Siwon-ah bisa tersenyum lagi… meski senyum itu bukan untukku…"

"2 tahun ini… akan kumanfaatkan untuk melupakanmu… Choi Siwon…"

"Apa cuma perasaanku saja atau… Yesung hyung menjauhiku…?"

"Hyung… katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Siwon-ah… dengan begitu bebanmu akan terangkat 'kan…? Setidaknya berkuranglah…"

"Ya… Wookie-ah… _kamsahamnida_…"

_Aku yang memulai... aku jugalah yang akan mengakhiri..._

* * *

"Ada apa hyung ke kamarku…?"

"…Aku cuma mau mengucapkan kata perpisahan dan… _kamsahamnida _untuk segalanya…"

"… Aku… pernah mencintaimu…"

"_Annyeong_…"

_Aku... "pernah" mencintaimu, Siwon-ah... sekarang aku masih mencintaimu,_

_Tapi kuharap, seiring berjalannya waktu... aku dapat membangun kembali puing-puing hatiku yang telah hancur karenamu..._

* * *

"Kau tahu hyung… aku pernah menyukaimu…"

"Mwo? Jinjja?"

"Ne, tapi… debaran saat bersamamu berangsur menghilang…"

"Hanya saat bersama Yesung hyung aku berdebar…"

"Hahahhaha, itu berarti sekarang kau jatuh cinta dengannya, _pabbo Horse!_"

"Nyatakan padanya! Jangan malah curhat denganku! Bagaimana kamu ini,"

"Ne… _kamsahamnida hyung…_"

_Apa Kau tahu...? Cinta akan muncul dengan egois... anehnya... aku tak bisa menolak keberadaannya..._

* * *

"Hei hyung~"

"…! Siwon-ah?!"

"Ne, ini aku, aku mau mengakui sesuatu…"

"_Sarangheyo _Yesung hyung…"

"M-mwo…?"

"Maukah kau menungguku…?"

"Hmph… apa imbalannya…?"

"Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah terindah…"

"…Apa… itu…?"

"_Sarang_~"

_Hmph..._

* * *

**TBC**

**Gimana un? Lanjut? Kalau gak mau, Ucchan gak maksa…*pundung***

**Eh, maaf kalau ada bahasa Korea yang salah ya~~! Ucchan masih bego bahasa Korea!**

**Ne, kalau nemu typo, review ya! Bantuan kalian Ucchan hargai~!**

**Ugh, ugh… Ucchan akan nyoba nebus kesalahan Ucchan deh. Ucchan janji bakal namatin ini fic! Idenya sih udah ada… tapi ngetiknya itu loh susah! Moga-moga Tuhan memberikan Ucchan inspirasi…**

**Mungkin Ucchan bisa searching foto topless Siwonnie biar gampang dapet inspirasi… #PLAK**

**Ne, RnR Please~?**


	2. Still A Trainee

**Annyeong! Ucchan balik! Dengan chapt 1! Kehehehe, yg chapt sebelumnya itu teaser… sepertinya peminatnya dikit ya…? Hikz, tak apalah, yang penting ada yang mau membaca karya Ucchan! Kamsahamnida reviewnya!**

**EEH, rencananya mau update subuh kemarin… tapi cerita Ucchan diLock atau semacam itu! Huks, Ucchan hampir nangis loh…**

**Ne, silahkan nikmati! Review ne~**

* * *

Chapt 2: Still A Trainee

.

Pairing: YeWon, SiChul, HanChul, SLIGHT!YeWook, Another Pair

.

Rated: T *Belum berani berpindah ke lain hati!*

.

Genre: Romance (sedikit), Hurt Comfort (abal), Family (gaje)

.

DISCLAIMER: Tuhan, SMTown, Ibu ayah mereka, dan tentu saja~ ELFFF!~~~ Ceritanya? Murni imajinasi saya! Teheeehee~!

.

WARNINGG~: Alur aneh, gaje, plot membingungkan, mungkin dengan bahasa Korea dibawah standard (Author: Saya masih belajar un…), Maybe Typo~ (Mga2 gak ada…), bahasa seenaknya, SUPER OOC *kayaknya*, BL! BoysLove, Yaoi

* * *

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN…

:

**Can I Replace Him...?**

:

Selamat Membaca dan siapkan obat sakit kepala, un!

* * *

**YESUNG POV**

* * *

"KIM JONGWOON! Cepat bangun!"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, sedikit melenguh, kemudian mencoba kembali tidur.

Baru juga akan kembali ke alam mimpi, ummaku sudah dengan sadisnya merampas paksa selimutku.

"Yaaah, umma… Jong masih ingin tidur…"

"Tidur bagaimana?! Sekarang waktunya kau cari kerja! Kau tidak boleh bergantung pada appa dan umma terus 'kan?" ujar ummaku tanpa memperdulikan wajah melasku.

"Hhhh, arraseo umma…" aku mau tak mau akhirnya mengalah juga. Segera aku bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, tapi ummaku masih serius berkoar-koar.

"Zaman sekarang, pekerjaan susah tahu, Jong! Kau harus berlomba-lomba dengan jutaan anak lainnya! Kau kira kau mau makan apa nanti!? Terus biaya sekolah dongsaengmu…? Pendapatan appa dan umma tak tetap tahu, kau ini…"

"Iyaaa! Jong ngerti, Jong akan ke Seoul sekarang jugaa!" teriakku dari dalam kamar mandi.

Hah, sekali ummaku ceramah, akan makan waktu lama, jadi sebaiknya dihentikkan sebelum terlambat.

Apa kalian tahu? (Reader: Nggak) Aku sudah melamar kerja. Bukan, bukan pekerjaan kantoran! Aku tak cocok dengan pekerjaan mengikat begitu! Kuli bangunan? Hahahah! Tidak mungkin! Kerja paruh waktu? Kau mau aku dibacok ummaku apa? Ne, aku mendaftar ke audisi pencarian bakat SMEnt. Ummaku yang mendaftarkanku secara online!

Yah, tentunya tanpa memberi tahu appaku. Beliau menentang keinginanku menjadi penyanyi. Padahal aku sangat suka menyanyi, beberapa kali aku menyanyi di café sebagai kerja paruh waktu saat sekolah. Hasilnya? Lumayan untuk membeli radio, sayangnya, nilaiku menurun sehingga membuat ummaku dengan kejamnya membuang radioku. Belum lagi aku ketahuan appaku bekerja paruh waktu sebagai penyanyi. Aku langsung dimarahi dan dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah selama 3 hari.

* * *

Setelah selesai mandi, aku segera berpakaian. Dengan cepat berlari menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah ada appa, umma, dan dongsaengku. Aku merampas paksa susu yang hendak diminum Jongjin, dongsaengku itu dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Tentu saja hal itu mengakibatkan dongsaengku yang manis itu melotot padaku. _But, who cares_?

"Umma… hyung mengambil susuku…" rajuknya.

Umma cuek bebek sementara appaku sok baca koran. Padahal itu Koran lama…

Dongsaengku yang malang cuma bisa mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal.

Aku terkekeh sedikit, "Umma, Jong pergi dulu ya!" dibalas anggukan kecil ummaku.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku segera berlari keluar dengan menenteng tas sampingku, dan menaiki sepeda roda dua dongsaengku (ya iyalah! Kau mau sepeda roda tiga?!) tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu pada empunya.

Gawat, aku akan terlambat! Dengan tergesa-gesa, kukayuh sepeda butut dongsaengku ke stasiun Cheonan. Aku sudah harus sampai di Seoul jam 9. Ini sudah jam 7! Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan marah dan sumpah serapah dari para pejalan kaki maupun pengendara lainnya, aku tetap ngotot nyalip kiri nyalip kanan, aku tidak mau membuang kesempatan berharga ini!

* * *

Sesampainya di stasiun, aku segera menaiki kereta api yang hendak melaju, tanpa memperdulikan sepeda dongsaengku yang tengah teronggok tak berdaya dipinggir jalan. PERSETAN!

Sayangnya, aku sedikit terlambat naik, hingga membuatku sempat terjepit, untungnya petugas kereta api hari ini baik! Terbayang kembali kejadian lalu dimana aku harus pergi dari Cheonan ke Mokpo dengan kaki menyembul keluar sepanjang perjalanan… SADIS!

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di stasiun Seoul.

Aku celingukan dengan panik. Gawat! Aku tidak kenal jalan ini! Ini Seoul! Bukan Mokpo! Aku pernah kesini juga itupun dengan teman-temanku! Aduh! Penyakit buta arahku kambuh lagi…

Aku menatap memelas kesetiap pejalan kaki yang hanya menatapku heran. Aku berusaha menjernihkan pikiranku…

OMMO! UMMA! ANAKMU ILANG DI SEOUL! Aku sudah kayak anak ilang nih! Tuhan! Dewa! Hewan(?)! Seseorang tolong ak…

Duk!

"Aduh!" aku jatuh terduduk. Isi tasku pun berhamburan keluar. Aish! Siapa itu main tabrak aja! Cih!

"U-uwa, Mianhae! Gwenchanayo…?" sebuah suara lembut terdengar, aku mengangkat kepalaku, mencoba melihat siapa yang berani menabrakku seenak jidatnya.

Dan dihadapanku, ada seorang namja, namja yang sangat tampan. Wajahnya benar-benar tanpa lecet sedikitpun, lihat mata teduh itu! Hidung mancung itu! Bahkan kulitnya yang tan itu sangat eksotis… bikin iri saja...

"Em, Anoo…? Gwenchana…? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh diwajah saya…?" namja itu tampak agak cemas melihat keadaanku. Rambut acak-acakan, wajah memelas, tak lupa isi tas berhamburan… menyedihkan.

"E-eh…? Ah, iya, gwenchana…" aku tersadar dari lamunan ngacoku, dan buru-buru mengumpulkan barang-barangku yang berserakkan.

"Biar kubantu," namja tampan itu mulai membantuku mengumpulkan barang-barangku, mulai dari permen, majalah selebritis(…?), _eyeliner_(hah?), _lipstick_(MWO?!), dan beberapa barang ehm, feminine lainnya.

YA TUHAN! Ummaku pasti salah memasukkan barang-barang pribadinya ditasku! Aku membeku ditempat sambil menatap horror barang-barang berbahaya itu. Takut melihat reaksi namja itu.

OMMO! Umma! Engkau sadis sekali, teganya kau membuatku kelihatan seperti namja melambai dihadapan umum begini! Kudengar bisik-bisik dan cekikikan dari orang-orang disekitarku, lebih baik mati saja kalau kayak gini! Wajahku berubah pucat pasi.

"…" namja itu mulai mengumpulkan barang-barang abstrak itu dan memasukannya kedalam tasku. Aku tercengang, kulirik wajahnya, tidak ada komentar pedas ataupun tatapan jijik darinya… dia tampak fokus mengumpulkan barang-barang tadi. Saat itu juga aku berpikir 'Ini orang baik, atau bego ya...?'

"Ini, mian menabrakmu, ah, kau sepertinya tersesat, kalau kamu mau aku bisa menolongmu…" kata namja itu menyerahkan tasku sambil tersenyum malaikat. Oh Tuhan, Kamsahamnida karena telah menciptakan mahluk semulia ini… aku yakin wajahku semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

"A-ah, iya, tidak apa-apa kok, aku yang melamun… em… kau tahu SMEnt…?" tanyaku penuh harap. Namja itu tampak terkejut.

"Eh? Aku juga mau kesana. Apa kau mau ikut audisinya?" tanyanya tampak antusias.

"N-ne…" aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo! Kita bareng!" Serunya ceria sambil menggandeng tanganku. Tampak 2 _dimples *_gitu 'kan tulisannya?_* _diantara bibir tipisnya. Aku langsung salting. Lesung pipitnya membuat wajah sempurna namja itu semakin sempurna…

Akhirnya aku cuma mengikutinya dengan tampang blo'on. Dia tidak melepas gandengannya, dan itu membuatku semakin berdebar…

* * *

Akhirnya sampai di SMEnt, 'Uwaaah, banyak sekali pesertanya… apa aku bisa ya…?' aku menatap ratusan orang ditempat tunggu tersebut. Saat sadar dari lamunanku, namja tadi sudah menghilang. Aku heran dan agak bergidik takut. Apa pria tadi malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untukku ya? PLAK! Aku menampar pelan pipi _chubby_ku. Khayalan ngaco macam apa itu?!

Akupun memutuskan untuk segera keruang tunggu tempat berpuluh-puluh orang menunggu nasibnya. Segera kuambil tempat duduk tepat diseberang pintu masuk audisi.

* * *

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku sangat khawatir tidak lolos… kutatap terus pintu audisinya. 'Aku akan gagal…' aku dengan tidak percaya diri, mulai mengulangi kata-kata itu dibenakku. Yang ada disini tampangnya diatas rata-rata... yah, walau banyak juga sih yang dibawah standar...

Krieet, pintu audisi terbuka, menampakkan… tampang monyet? Ya, tampang monyet dengan _gummy smile_nya. Saat itu juga aku berteriak, "AKU BISA MELAKUKANNYA!" hingga membuat _monkey face _dan beberapa peserta lain menatapku.

Ada yang mendelik karena merasa terganggu, iba karena mengira aku telah gila karena stress, ada juga yang menatapku dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Monyet jantan itu (Author dihajar Eunhyuk) menatapku, kemudian memberiku _gummy smile_nya yang membuatnya tampak manis. Kemudian dia menghampiriku yang tengah berwajah horror.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Hyukjae imnida! Kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk! Siapa namamu?" dengan ramah, dia menyapaku.

"E-eh, Kim JongWoon imnida!" aku membalasnya dengan senyum kaku.

"Kau mau ikut audisi?" tanyanya polos. Ya ampun, dia ini polos atau bodoh sih? Kalau aku ada disini ya tentu untuk ikut audisi!

"Ne, kau berhasil lolos?" tanyaku berusaha ramah.

"Iya!" pekiknya senang, membuat beberapa peserta lain melototinya dengan kesal. Dia cuek bebek, dia kemudian bertanya sambil menatapku prihatin, "Eh, kenapa tadi kamu teriak?"

"Ah, a-ani… aku hanya keceplosan…" jelasku bohong, ya iyalah! Kau mau aku jujur bilang kalau aku teriak "AKU BISA MELAKUKANNYA!" karena melihat tampangnya? Oh, tidak, tidak Kim Jongwoon, jangan buat dia mencekikmu sekarang juga…

"Kim Jongwoon…" mendengar namaku disebut, aku segera pamit pada Eunhyukkie tadi, dan berjalan gagah berani kedalam ruang audisi. Aku yakin bisa melakukannya!

* * *

"Selamat, kamu lolos, silahkan keluar, dan ingat jadwal Trainee mu ya! Oh ya, nama panggilanmu sekarang Yesung, arra?" ucap wanita cantik berbaju ala pegawai kantoran padaku. Tepat setelah aku menyanyi beberapa bait lagu.

"Arraseo! Kamsahamnida!" aku berseru senang sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Dengan gembira aku melangkah keluar tempat audisi.

Kulihat Eunhyukkie tadi sedang bercanda dengan seseorang disudut ruangan.

Lho…? Itu…? Bukannya namja tampan tadi ya?

Si _gummy smile _itu tampaknya menyadari keberadaanku. "Oooi, oii, Jong-ah! Sini-sini!" dia melambaikan tangannya dengan senang. Namja tampan disampingnya melirikku, tapi kemudian kaget saat melihatku, dengan segera dia ikut-ikutan melambaikan tangan ceria.

Oh Tuhan… kenapa detak jantung ini semakin cepat…?

* * *

**READER POV(?):**

* * *

Dengan salting, Jongwoon, atau mungkin lebih nyamannya, kita panggil Yesung, berjalan mendekati kedua namja itu. Lebih tepatnya satu namja tampan dan satu namja manis dengan _gummy smile_nya.

"Waah! Tampaknya kau lolos ya!" Eunhyuk memulai percakapan dengan wajah menyelidik.

Yesung cuma nyengir sambil berkata bangga, "Hehhehe, tentu saja! Aku bahkan punya nama panggilan dari agensi!"

"Oh ya? Apa?" Eunhyuk tampak antusias mendengarnya.

"Yesung! Kim Yesung!" jawab Yesung malu-malu.

"_Voice of Art? _Hebat juga kamu! Ah perkenalkan, ini temanku, ne! Siwon ah! Perkenalkan dirimu!" Eunhyuk melirik namja tampan disampingnya dan mulai menyikutnya pelan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, hyung. Ne… Choi Siwon imnida! Hyung bisa memanggilku Siwon. Mohon bantuannya ya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis sehingga menampilkan _dimples _menawannya.

"Ne, Annyeonghaseyo, Siwon-sshi. Kim Jongwoon imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Yesung. Ayo bekerja keras!" ujarku bersemangat.

Siwon mengangguk senang kemudian berseru, "Joh-eun! Kamsahamnida,hyung,"

Yesung tersenyum malu dengan wajah memerah. Eunhyuk yang menyadari itu cuma tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ooi, Siwon-ah!" terdengar sebuah suara memanggil namja tampan itu.

Yesung, Eunhyuk, dan Siwon menoleh. Ternyata seorang yeoja cantik berambut hitam sebahu sedang melambaikan tangannya dengan suara yang… em, berat…?

"Ah, Heechul hyung!" Siwon tampak senang saat melihat yeoja itu. Yesung menangkap perubahan ekspresi Siwon. Entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk. "Aku kesana dulu ne, Anyeong, Eunhyuk-ah, hyung!" dengan segera Siwon beranjak menuju kearah yeoja cantik itu yang kini sedang mencak-mencak kesal.

"Ne, Eunhyuk-ah… siapa yeoja itu? Cantik sekali…" Tanya Yesung tanpa melepas pandangannya dari punggung Siwon yang semakin menjauh.

"Yeoja? Hahhahahah!" Eunhyuk tertawa keras. Yesung menatap heran Eunhyuk. 'Apa aku salah bicara ya?'

"Haaahaha! Heechul hyung itu namja lho! Bukan yeoja!" jelasnya sambil masih tertawa keras.

'Oh, namja…' Yesung tampak berpikir. "EEEH?! Namja!?" seketika matanya langsung membulat sempurna. "T-tapi… dia cantik sekali…?" ujarnya tak percaya sambil menatap Eunhyuk

"Iya, memang! Tapi dia galak sekali! Siwon hebat, bisa-bisanya dia akrab dengan monster garang itu! Cinta itu memang hebat!" Eunhyuk menyeringai, menunggu reaksi namja manis didepannya.

Deg…

Seketika ekspresi penuh luka dan kecewa tergambar jelas di wajah Yesung. Dia menatap Siwon yang sedang ngobrol penuh semangat dengan Heechul hyung, tidak menyadari Eunhyuk yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Eunhyuk menyeringai setan #PLAK!# sambil berkata pelan, sangat pelan nyaris berbisik, tapi mampu didengar Yesung, "Kau menyukai Siwon-ah…?" Yesung langsung berbalik menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan kaget. "E-eh…?"

* * *

**YESUNG POV**

* * *

Aku kaget. Bagaimana Eunhyuk bisa tahu? Ne, btw, aku memang telah jatuh cinta pada namja tampan itu. "E-eh…? An-ani!" elakku tergagap.

"Tidak perlu bohong! Jawab yang jujur!" katanya sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut. Dia mengerling nakal padaku.

Akhirnya aku menyerah, karena tidak bisa melawan tatapan itu (tatapan lapar seekor monyet #PLETAK!). Aku mengangguk pelan. Kembali menatap Siwon dan Heechul yang kini tampak sedang tertawa-tawa. "Senyumnya… entah mengapa membuatku ingin lebih dekat lagi dengannya…" terangku jujur.

Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk. "Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja?" tanyanya polos.

Aku membulatkan mataku, "Kau bercanda? Aku tidak mau! Pasti menyakitkan kalau ditolak! Lagi pula dia namja! Pasti dia akan membenciku!"

Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafas, "Heh, Heechul hyung juga namja tahu! Lagipula… kau mau selamanya begini?" kutatap matanya. Dia serius. Aku perlahan mengangguk ragu. "Terserah padamu tapi, nanti kau yang akan menyesal…" katanya lirih.

Aku mengangguk. Aku sudah tahu itu… "Ya, aku tahu…" gumamku kembali menatap pasangan serasi itu. Aku sedikit menggigit bibir bawahku menahan sakit.

* * *

Aku pulang dengan linglung. Sepeda dongsaengku sudah hilang entah kemana. Ah, aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu sekarang.

"Aku pulang," gumamku pelan. Kulirik kiri kanan, tak ada orang. Sepertinya mereka sudah tidur mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Untunglah aku sudah membawa kunci cadangan.

Setelah mematikan lampu dan menulis permintaan maafku pada dongsaengku dikertas buku pelajaran IPAnya (ini anak cari tambah dimarahi dongsaengnya saja…), aku beranjak kekamarku. Sesampainya disana, kutatap kamar sederhana itu, perlahan kubaringkan tubuh mungilku di _single bed_ku. Kupeluk gulingku. Besok, pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah harus ke tempat trainee. Hahh, melelahkan memang tapi… aku senang… walau mimpiku masih jauh…

Siwon ah… nama itu kembali memenuhi benakku. Kata-kata Eunhyuk kembali terngiang. Menyesal…? Aku tahu, kunyatakan atau tidak, aku pasti akan menyesal. Tapi, aku terlalu takut…

Akhirnya aku tidur, sambil berdoa, semoga esok bisa menjadi lebih baik daripada hari ini…

* * *

_Saat itu, aku menyadari... kau menarik Siwon-ah... kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta…_

_Tapi melihatmu bersamanya, membuatku sakit…_

_Haruskah aku menyerah…?_

* * *

**TBC**

**Bersambuuung~~ Uwah, reader tercinta, maaf kalau gaje ya… humornya juga garing… kalau ada yang tidak disukai, kurang, atau mengganggu review atau PM Ucchan ya! Akan Ucchan perbaiki di chapt berikutnya! Tolong jangan dilock lagi, huweee!*nangis***

**Ne, Review/Flame Pleasee~?**


	3. Tears

**Hola! Ucchan si gaje balik lagi dengan updatean(?)! Mian lama… kepala Ucchan tiba-tiba blank sih…**

**Khekhe semoga para ELF maupun SIDER suka ya… Ucchan butuh dukungannn~!**

**Ne, ne, Ucchan mengabdikan(?) chapt ini untuk ultah Kyu oppa~**

**Selamat ulang tahun BabyKyu~~**

**Shaengil Chukha Hamnida~ Shaengil Cukha Hamnida~**

**Ne, selamat membaca, n Kamsahamnida reviewnya uun~!**

* * *

Chapt 3: Tears

.

Pairing: YeWon, SiChul, SLIGHT! KangTeuk

.

Rated: T *Masih malu-malu!*

.

Genre: Romance (sedikit), Hurt Comfort (abal), Family (gaje), em Humor a bit…

.

DISCLAIMER: Tuhan, SMTown, Ibu ayah mereka, dan tentu saja~ ELFFF!~~~ (Jad mereka milik saya juga…#PLAK!) Ceritanya? Murni imajinasi saya! Teheeehee~!

.

WARNINGG~: Alur aneh, gaje, plot membingungkan, mungkin dengan bahasa Korea dibawah standard (Author: Saya masih belajar un…), Maybe Typo~ (Mga2 gak ada…), bahasa seenaknya, SUPER OOC *kayaknya*, BL! BoysLove, Yaoi

* * *

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN…

:

**Can I Replace Him...?**

:

Selamat Membaca dan siapkan obat sakit kepala, un!

* * *

Reader POV:

* * *

Matahari mulai terbenam, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di SMEnt mulai berkurang. Tersisa beberapa trainee gada kerjaan yang masih berada dilingkungan kantin disana.

Salah satunya, ya tokoh utama kita, Kim Jongwoon alias Yesung. Namja sipit yang berwajah super imut itu tengah bercengkrama dengan seorang namja manis berambut pirang sambil menyantap rakus nasi goring kimchi pesanannya dimeja kantin yang walau sederhana, tapi cukup lezat.

Ini sudah beberapa bulan sejak keikut sertaannya dalam training.

"Eh?! Jungsoo hyung! Kau trainee disini?" Yesung menatap tak percaya namja didepannya.

"Iya, emang kau kira aku ini apa, heh?" dengus namja manis bernama lengkap Park Jungsoo itu sambil menyantap _sandwich_nya.

"Hehhehe, ani, aku sempat mengira kau _cleaning service _disini…" Yesung nyengir lebar sambil memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Mwoo?! Wajah cakep begini kau bilang _cleaning service_?! Tampaknya kau harus periksa mata, Yesung-ah!" Jungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan narsis.

"Aish, aku 'kan tak tahu, Jungsoo hyung!" Yesung mendengus kesal sambil melirik kearah lain. Tatapannya berhenti pada sebuah meja, tak jauh dari mejanya dan Jungsoo.

"Siwon ah…?" Yesung bergumam pelan. Dia menatap nanar seorang namja tampan yang kini sedang menikmati hamburger bersama seorang yeoja… ralat, namja cantik. Hanya berduaan! Mereka tampak begitu serasi. Ekspresi Yesung menyiratkan luka. Luka yang dulu pernah ada, tapi kini terbuka lagi…

Jungsoo yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Yesung mulai menyelidiki arah pandangan Yesung. Setelah tahu apa yang dilihat oleh namja imut itu, Jungsoo langsung menyeringai.

"Oooh, jadi itu, namja yang kau sukai, Yesung ah?" ucapan Jungsoo membuat Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya. "E-eh…" Yesung dengan gugup mencoba menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang kini memerah. Yah. Salahkan mulut ember monyet a.k.a Eunhyuk itu! Untunglah cuma segelintir orang terpercaya(?) yang mengetahui perasaan Yesung. Kalau tidak? Seisi SMEnt ini pasti tahu!

"Hmmm, yang mana…?" Tanya Jungsoo polos dan sukses membuat Yesung terjengkang kebelakang. Segera Yesung bangun dari jatuhnya. Aish, ayolah! Dia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri hanya karena pertanyaan bodoh hyung didepannya ini.

"E-em, yang pakai kaus putih itu loh…" Yesung tak berani menatap Jungsoo.

PLETAK!

"Awwww, appo hyung… kenapa memukulku sih…?" ringis Yesung kesakitan. Jungsoo hanya mendecih kesal.

"Semua trainee disini make baju putih! Yesung pabbo!" teriaknya menggelegar.

Yesung akhirnya menyadari kebodohannya itu. "Ehh… itu yang lebih tinggi… namanya Siwon…" ucapnya malu-malu. Jungsoo dengan intens menatap pasangan serasi itu. Dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambut.

"Hmmm… cukup tampan juga…" Jungsoo tanpa melepas tatapannya dari namja tampan yang tampaknya menyadari tatapan mematikan Jungsoo

* * *

SIWON POV:

* * *

Aku mulai merasa tidak enak… tatapan namja itu tampak menyeramkan. Hei! Bukannya dia _cleaning service _disini? *_Poor_ Jungsoo* Huh? Namja itu sepertinya sedang menatap wajahku dengan tatapan ganjen(?)! Aku memang tampan ya? Bahkan sampai namja pun terpikat padaku! #SUPER OOC!

Kulirik kembali namja cantik dihadapanku yang selalu dapat membuat detak jantungku semakin cepat. Awww, lihat! Betapa manisnya dia saat makan hamburgernya! Ah, wajahnya belepotan saus, yah meski itu tak mampu mengurangi kadar kecantikannya. Aish, aku masih sulit mempercayai mahluk cantik didepanku ini namja!

"Heechul hyung… ada saus dibibirmu…" senyumku sambil menyeka saus dibibirnya dengan ibu jariku.

"Ah,'akasih!" ucapnya dengan mulut penuh makanan. Aku tersenyum lembut. Dia cantik sekali. Ah… lihat mata bulatnya, bibir tebal merah menggodanya! Tubuh putih mulusnya! Ingin kumakan dia sekarang juga! Sayang ini ditempat umum…

Entah kenapa aku merasa ada _deathglare _dari kursi tempat namja tadi. Ah…? Dan ada tatapan terluka juga…

…

Hanya perasaanku saja…

* * *

READER POV:

* * *

Kini, Yesung dan Jungsoo sedang terdiam di bangku putih atap gedung SMEnt. Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing…

FLASHBACK ON:

Jungsoo melotot kesal melihat adegan kurang ajar(?) dihadapannya. Dia melirik Yesung yang tampak sangat terluka. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Jungsoo mengirim _deathglare_nya untuk namja bernama Siwon itu. Sayangnya Siwon tampak cuek dengan tatapan Jungsoo. Dia masih merasa Jungsoo itu seorang maniak penggila dirinya. Ah, apa yang akan terjadi ya, kalau Jungsoo kita ini sampai tahu…? *_Evil smirk_*

Merasa sia-sia menghabiskan pasokan _deathglare_nya, Jungsoo lantas menarik tangan Yesung. "Yesung ah! Ayo pergi! Makanannya, biar temanku yang bayar!" desisnya dengan raut menyeramkan.

"E-eh? Tapi…" belum sempat Yesung melanjutkan kalimatnya, Jungsoo sudah menyeretnya ke kasir dan berseru sadis, "Tagihanku dan anak ini, masukan semuanya ke tagihan Kim Youngwoon!" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban kasir, namja yang tampak sedang marah besar ini, langsung menyeret pergi Yesung.

Yesung hanya bisa diam menurut kemanapun Jungsoo menariknya. Dia takut melihat raut wajah Jungsoo yang berubah drastis.

Mereka sampai diatap SMEnt dengan ngos-ngosan. Ya iyalah! Dari lantai bawah, mereka naik tangga sampai atap ini! Bayangkan gedung SMEnt yang gedenya kayak gimana! Tampaknya Jungsoo sudah terlalu emosi hingga lupa, dia berada di zaman modern.

"Duduklah disitu, Yesung-ah," ujar Jungsoo menunjuk bangku putih didekat pintu keluar masuk atap. Yesung menurut. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya yang mungil dibangku kayu itu. Cukup nyaman… pikirnya. Sementara itu Jungsoo sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Yesung memandang kosong pemandangan-pemandangan dihadapannya. Langit sore yang berwarna jingga tampak menemani awan yang mulai berwarna _soft pink_ dilangit. Tapi dia tak bisa mencerna pemandangan itu. Pikirannya masih bertumpu pada kejadian tadi. Kejadian yang mampu membuatnya sakit hati… 'Siwon ah… sekali lagi, kau telah berhasil membuatku sakit hati…'

Tak berapa lama, Jungsoo kembali dengan dua kaleng minuman dingin ditangannya.

"Mian mengagetkanmu tadi. Aku hanya sedikit emosi," senyumnya sambil menyerahkan _green tea_ pada Yesung.

Yesung tidak membalas. Namja itu hanya menatap kaleng minuman yang disodorkan Jungsoo dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kudengar, _green tea_ dapat menurunkan emosi seseorang. Minumlah," ujar Jungsoo menyadari arti tatapan Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum kecil, lalu hendak meraih kaleng minuman itu. Sayangnya, niatnya digagalkan oleh Jungsoo yang langsung menjauhkan kaleng minuman itu.

"Ingat! Ini tidak gratis! Kau tetap harus membayarnya nanti," seringainya sadis.

Yesung langsung menyadari betapa pelitnya seorang Jungsoo, namja itu hanya bisa mengangguk geli. Akhirnya Yesung mendapatkan jatah _green tea_nya. Segera dibuka, dan diminumnya dalam diam. Adegan SiChul tadi masih belum mau pergi dari benaknya.

Aish… tak bisakah dia meminum tehnya dengan tenang…?

Flashback off

"Hyung…" Yesung mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne…?" Jungsoo menoleh. Dia terkejut. Butiran-butiran Kristal telah jatuh satu persatu dipipi chubby namja manis disampingnya. Wajah Yesung terlihat sangat menderita. Refleks, Jungsoo memeluk tubuh mungil disampingnya itu.

"K-kamsahamnida… hyung…" akhirnya terdengar juga. Isakan yang sedari tadi Yesung tahan. Tapi tidak bisa. Hatinya terlampau sakit, mengingat kejadian tadi. Bahunya sedikit tergoncang karena mati-matian menahan isak.

"Ssshh, tidak apa-apa… hyung akan membuat perhitungan dengan namja Siwon itu!" desis Jungsoo kesal, tapi tangannya masih aktif mengelus lembut rambut Yesung.

"A-andwe! Hyung tidak perlu melakukannya! Biar aku yang urus. Ini masalahku. Aku tidak mau membuat hyung repot!" buru-buru Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya panik. Dia tidak mau hyungnya itu terlibat perkelahian dengan Siwon hanya karena keegoisannya.

"Cih, baiklah. Kalau kamu yang meminta." Jungsoo mendecih kesal sambil mempererat pelukannya.

'Aneh, aku baru bertemu Jungsoo hyung. Tapi aku nyaman bersamanya… dia mengingatkanku pada ayah…' tanpa sadar, Yesung tersenyum manis. Dia balas mempererat pelukannya pada Jungsoo.

Jungsoo hanya tersenyum tulus sambil berbisik, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ne. Ingat, kau bisa curhat padaku kapan saja kau mau, arra?". Yesung mengangguk kecil. Kepalanya sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yesung ah! Kau pasti akan menemukan yang lebih baik dari pada Siwon ah itu," Jungsoo tidak memperdulikan baju traineenya yang mulai basah karena air mata Yesung. Dia tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan pada Yesung yang kelihatan sangat membutuhkan dukungan saat itu.

"Ye… kamsahamnida hyu…"

BRAK! "PARK JUNGSOO! APA MAKSUDMU MEMASUKKAN TAGIHANMU PADAK… Mwo?! Kau sekarang mau selingkuh juga?!" terdengar suara menggelegar dari arah pintu masuk. Refleks Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dari Jungsoo dengan kaget.

"Aish, pabbo racoon! Jangan menuduh seenaknya. Dan soal tagihan… ah, iya ya! Hehehe, aku tidak sengaja, racoonie~" Jungsoo tampak nyengir lebar.

Sosok laki-laki bertubuh kekar dengan wajah merah menahan amarah langsung membuat nyali Yesung ciut. 'Siapa ini?! Pembunuh bayaran?! Teroris?!' Yesung menatap wajah garang dihadapannya dengan pandangan takut.

Jungsoo menyadari tatapan Yesung dan terkekeh pelan. Segera dia berdiri dan menjitak kepala namja yang dipanggil racoon tadi.

"AW! PARK JUNGSOO! KAU MAU CARI MATII!?" bentaknya kesal.

"Aiish, diam pabbo! Nah, Yesung ah! Ini, Kim Youngwoon! Dia namjachinguku! Hehehe, tenang saja. Dia tidak menggigit k… AWW!" ringis Jungsoo kesakitan saat namja kekar bernama Youngwoon itu dengan tidak patuh menggigit lengan Jungsoo yang tengah melingkari pundaknya dengan mesra.

"AAAH! Pabbo racoon!" umpat Jungsoo kesal sambil meniupi lengannya.

"Diam! Ooh, jadi ini, namja yang dibicarakan Hyukjae itu?" Youngwoon menatap Yesung yang masih membeku dibangkunya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Yesung memandang horror wajah namja didepannya itu. Keringat dingin mulai keluar. Dia yakin wajahnya pasti sedang pucat pasi!

Youngwoon menyadari ekspresi Yesung. "Hahhaha, jangan memasang wajah kocak begitu! Jadi gak tega ngemarahinnya! Hhahahahahah" Racoon itu malah ngakak guling-guling sambil memegangi perutnya. Yesung melongo, sementara Jungsoo hanya geleng-geleng kesal.

"Nah! Sudah tahu 'kan? Sekarang, KELUAR!" bentak Jungsoo kesal sambil mendorong Youngwoon kepintu keluar, dan menguncinya, tepat setelah Youngwoon terjatuh akibat dorongan kasar Jungsoo.

"Ya! Jungsoo! Bagaimana dengan tagihanmu!? Bisa-bisa malam ini aku harus membantu Ajhumma mencuci piring! Woi! Kau tak kasihan sama namjachingumu yang ganteng ini?! Jungsoo! Apa kau dengar aku?!" Youngwoon berusaha menggedor-gedor pintu. Malangnya, Jungsoo sama sekali tak memperdulikan namjachingunya itu.

"Mian yah… eh, kau yakin tak mau menyatakan perasaanmu…?" tanya Jungsoo sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yesung yang masih terpaku.

"E-eh…? N-ne…" Yesung mengangguk pelan. "Aku hanya belum siap. Suatu saat nanti, aku yakin aku akan siap. Saat hari itu tiba, akan kunyatakan perasaanku…"

Jungsoo cuma menatap Yesung dengan tatapan sedih. "Ye… aku mendukungmu…" dia tersenyum lirih, lalu dia mulai menarik Yesung kembali kedalam pelukannya. Berusaha menyemangati namja manis yang entah kenapa membuatnya begitu menyayanginya. Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu pagi tadi.

* * *

YESUNG POV:

* * *

Aku berjalan gontai kestasiun. Tadi kulihat Siwon sedang mengantar Heechul hyung ke rumahnya, dengan mobil. Siwon tampak sangat gembira…

Sudah hampir jam 9, tapi stasiun masih ramai. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menunggu kereta yang menurut jadwal akan datang sebentar lagi.

'Hhhh… jadi penyanyi kok susah amat… ah… aku juga belum memberi tahu appa… dia pasti khawatir…' pikirku. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memusingkan itu sekarang. Aku lebih mementingkan perasaanku yang telah tercabik-cabik oleh namja yang telah mencuri hatiku sejak awal kami bertemu.

"… Apa perasaan ini salah…?!" gumamku lirih.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku sambil berteriak, "JAWAB AKU CHOI SIWON!"

"…Jawab aku… hiks…" aku langsung menunduk, tidak kupedulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang. Hatiku terlalu sakit…

Sebuah cairan bening akhirnya lolos dari mataku. Perlahan turun… melintasi pipi _chubby_ku, lalu jatuh ke tanah. Tak berapa lama, teman-temannya yang lain menyusul dengan seenaknya…

Akhirnya aku menghabiskan waktu menunggu keretaku, dengan menangisi kebodohanku…

"Aku pulang…" ucapku pelan. Aku yakin penampilanku sangat buruk dengan mata sembap bekas menangis. Aku yakin keluargaku pasti masih bangun. Terlihat dari lampu ruang tamu yang masih menyala. Aaahhh… alasan apa lagi ya, yang harus kukatakan…?

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan keras tanpa aba-aba dari tangan kekar appaku membuatku jatuh terduduk. Aku cuma bisa meringis pelan. Pipiku terasa perih…

"Kim Jongwoon! Apa-apaan ini?!" appaku menunjuk selebaran. Ah… itu kertas pengumuman dari SMEnt…

"Berani sekali kau! Bukankah appa sudah melarangmu menyanyi!?" appaku dengan penuh emosi hendak merobek pengumuman itu. Aku pun hanya pasrah… memangnya bisa apa? Melawan? Oh ayolah… itu tak mungkin kulakukan kecuali aku mau dihukum lagi…

"HENTIKAN!" ummaku dengan cepat merampas kertas itu dari tangan appaku.

Aku, appa, dan dongsaengku kaget. "HAH! Kau berani membela anak ini?!" bentak appa kesal.

"Ini impiannya! Dia juga punya suara yang bagus! Jebal! Jangan suruh dia mengubur impiannya lagi!" isak tangis ummaku terdengar. Sontak, dongsaengku maju memeluk ummaku. Aku hanya terpaku. Tidak tahu mau menjawab apa.

"Apa-apaan kamu ini! Kau tahu sendiri! Dunia hiburan Korea itu sangat keras! Kau mau anak kita jadi mayat hidup apa?! Kau tidak lihat belakangan ini dia pulang dengan wajah lelah?! Aku tidak mau anakku menjadi sepertiku! Musisi gagal! Kau tahu rasanya disebut begitu?!" kemarahan appaku meledak. Dibentaknya ummaku dengan kasar.

"KAU! Kau memang selalu membuat anak-anakku menderita! Dia juga punya impian! Dia berbeda denganmu! Dia bukan musisi gagal!" jerit ummaku histeris. Dongsaengku yang sedari tadi berusaha menenangkan ummaku, kini malah berbalik ikut menangis juga.

"APA KATAMU! Berani sekali…" appaku mengangkat tangan, hendak menampar umma…

Ah… appa… tahukah kamu…? Penampilan luarku belum ada apa-apanya dibanding penampilan dalamku saat ini…

* * *

READER POV:

* * *

"Appa… jangan kasar sama umma…" seketika itu juga tangan itu langsung terhenti. Ditatapnya anak sulungnya dengan tatapan kaget. Umma dan Jongjin juga.

"Tenang saja… Jong akan mengundurkan diri besok… ini sudah malam. Malu sama tetangga ribut-ribut terus… Jong masuk kamar duluan ya… malam…" ucap Yesung, hampir berbisik. Ada getaran disuaranya. Dengan menunduk, Yesung beranjak menuju kamarnya dilantai dua, tak memperdulikan panggilan ummanya.

* * *

Brak! Yesung membanting pintu dengan keras. Dia pusing. Sangat pusing. Perlahan direbahkannya tubuhnya ditempat tidur miliknya. Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan…

Tanpa bisa dicegahnya, butir-butir Kristal turun dengan mulus dari mata sipitnya. Bahunya sedikit tergoncang karena isakannya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menangis seperti ini...

"Hiks… hiks… Jong benci semuanya… hiks…" isakan itu tak berhenti. Yesung memeluk gulingnya, sambil berusaha tidur. Sesekali pipinya terasa perih, tapi dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu lagi. Hatinya… jauh lebih sakit. Serasa dihujam ribuan jarum. Kau tahu rasanya…?

Hmmm, apa yang harus dilakukannya besok…?

Krieet… "Hyung… kau masih bangun…?" terdengar suara Jongjin, dongsaeng Yesung satu-satunya. Refleks Yesung menyeka air matanya dengan kasar, lalu berusaha duduk di tempat tidurnya. Sebuah senyum palsu terukir dibibir _cherry-_nya.

"Ada apa…?"

"…" Jongjin tidak menjawab, dia langsung memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu. Meski Yesung selalu membuat dia kesal, dia tidak bisa membencinya. Karena dia tahu, Yesung juga menyayanginya.

Seketika itu pula, pertahanan Yesung hancur lebur. Air mata yang telah ditahan sedari tadi, dan dikeluarkan sedikit-sedikit itu kini keluar semua, bagai air bah. Dipeluknya Jongjin dengan erat.

"Hiks… hiks…" Yesung terisak dipelukan dongsaengnya itu.

"Hyung… menangislah…jangan ditahan… semuanya baik-baik saja, arra?" bisik Jongjin mengusap lembut punggung hyungnya itu. Yesung cuma mengangguk pelan. Dia sudah sering mendengar itu. Dari Jungsoo, dari ummanya, dan bahkan sekarang dongsaengnya ikut-ikutan.

Dikeluarkannya semua penderitaan yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Dia menangis. Bukan hanya karena bekas tamparan appanya, bukan juga hanya karena Siwon. Dia menangis, mengingat besok adalah hari terakhir dia bisa ke tempat itu lagi.

"Hyung… tidak mau berhenti, Jin…" bisik Yesung parau. Suaranya sangat pelan. Tapi sanggup didengar oleh Jongjin dan seseorang diluar kamar.

"Ye… aku akan berusaha membujuk appa agar mengijinkanmu tetap menyanyi…"

"JANGAN! Tidak… tidak usah…" ujar Yesung lirih.

"Aku tak mau membuat appa semakin kecewa lagi padaku…"

"… Aku mengerti. Aku takkan bicara apa-apa…" diusapnya lembut rambut Yesung.

"Hyung tidur yuk… aku akan menemani hyung malam ini!" senyum Jongjin setelah melepas halus pelukan mereka berdua.

Yesung tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. Dia segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Bersempit-sempit ria dengan dongsaeng kesayangannya. Tapi dia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama dirindukannya.

_Kehangatan Keluarga_

Jongjin pun tersenyum sambil memeluk hyungnya, ikut berbaring dihadapan hyungnya yang telah terlebih dahulu tertidur.

"Selamat malam, Woon hyung…" bisiknya, lalu menyusul Yesung ke alam mimpi.

"…" dia menatap kedua anaknya dengan sedih. Perlahan ditutupnya pintu itu perlahan, takut membangunkan anak-anaknya. Ditatap sebentar tulisan dikertas pengumuman itu, lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

**TBC**

**Uwaaa, chapt 2 sudah selesai! Gimana? Kilat nggak? Maaf kalau nggak. Entah kenapa dapat feeling, jadi langsung ngetik…**

**Eh, mian kalau jelek ya, Ucchan masih baru difandom ini! Ucchan sangat menyukai Yesung oppa! Khekhekhe~ apa lagi kalau Sungie oppa yang jadi uke~! OOOH! Tapi… fic Yesung sebagai uke sangat jarang. Yang banyak kulihat… YEWOOK! Hik hik, aku lebih suka Yesung oppa sebagai uke… jangan khawatir! Akan kuperkaya nih fandom dengan Uke!Yesung! Just you wait!**

**Eh, bisa bantu Ucchan dalam bahasa Korea? **_**I need it! **_**Makasih buat yang mau bantu Ucchan ya! Silahkan PM atau review.**

**Apa artinya:**

**Kajja, Gwenchana, andwe**

**Apa bahasa Koreanya:**

**Sama-sama, imut, cantik, kau, aku  
**

**Ne, RnR ya! Sarannya juga untuk ratenya. Ucchan bingung nanti mau bikin adegan ranjang atau kaga. Mohon bantuannya, un!**


	4. The Debut

**Annyeong! Ucchan balik! Ucchan sudah sedikit belajar bahasa Korea… tapi itu dari video. Jadi mianhamnida kalau ada yang salah ya! Harap maklum!**

**Oh ya! Chinguuu~ ulangan harian Ucchan dapat 60! Kereeen~ Yah… meski belum tuntas sih…#PLETAK! Tapi Ucchan tetep bersyukur! Ucchan akan berusaha lebih keras di ulangan selanjutnya! Doain Ucchan yaa~ *Turtle eyes no jutsu!***

**Ini, Ucchan kasih YeWon moment ya! Walau cuma seiprit! Ucchan harap pada suka ya! Oke, silahkan baca, dan kamsahamnida reviewnyaa~**

* * *

Chapt 3: The Debut

.

Pairing: YeWon, SiChul, HanChul SLIGHT!Other Suju Pair

.

Rated: T *Masih enggan mengganti*

.

Genre: Romance (sedikit), Hurt Comfort (abal), Family (gaje), em Humor a bit…

.

DISCLAIMER: Tuhan, SMTown, Ibu ayah mereka, dan tentu saja~ ELFFF!~~~ (Jadi mereka milik saya juga…#PLAK!) Ceritanya? Murni imajinasi saya! Teheeehee~!

.

WARNINGG~: Alur aneh, gaje, plot membingungkan, mungkin dengan bahasa Korea dibawah standard (Author: Saya masih belajar un…), Maybe Typo~ (Mga2 gak ada…), bahasa seenaknya, SUPER OOC *kayaknya*, BL! BoysLove, Yaoi

* * *

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN…

:

**Can I Replace Him...?**

:

Selamat Membaca dan siapkan obat sakit kepala, un!

* * *

Sesosok namja manis sedang berjalan dengan santai dilorong sebuah bangunan. Dia terus-terusan tersenyum mengingat hari ini adalah hari debutnya sebagai seorang penyanyi. Ah, ingin rasanya dia memeluk appanya sekarang juga. Ya, ini semua bisa dia raih karena restu appanya…

* * *

Flashback On

* * *

Seorang namja terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan berat, dia berusaha mengerjapkan mata. Tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya untuk bangun hari ini. Tapi, waktu terus berjalan. Dia tak bisa membuang waktu lagi.

"…?" namja itu sadar, bahwa dia tak sedang berada ditempat tidur, melainkan dilantai. "Ahhh, pasti Jin menendangku keluar. Dasar anak itu…" keluh namja itu kesal. Sekuat tenaga, dia berusaha bangkit dari lantai yang dingin. Diliriknya tempat tidur _single bed _nya. Saengnya sudah tak ada.

'Mungkin dia sudah turun…' batin namja itu.

Sedikit terseok-seok dia menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai berpakaian, namja itu berkutat didepan cermin yang memantulkan penampilannya yang sudah rapi. Namja itu memakai kaos putih dengan celana hitam selutut. Rambutnya dia biarkan sedikit berantakan. Setelah cukup bernarsis ria, namja manis tersebut segera turun ke ruang makan dengan lesu. Dia ingin hari ini berhenti detik ini juga. Andai saja…

Hhh~ sayangnya, Tuhan tetap memerintahkan waktu untuk terus berjalan. Tidak memberi kesempatan sama sekali untuk berhenti.

"… Pagi appa, umma…" ujar Kim JongWoon, nama namja manis tersebut.

"Pagi, Jong," Mrs. Kim terlihat sedikit memaksakan tersenyum. Sementara Mr. Kim hanya diam sambil membaca Koran lama.

Yesung –nama panggilan namja manis itu, hanya diam. Tidak mau banyak bicara. Kejadian malam tadi mengingatkannya. Itu bukan mimpi.

Diraihnya segelas susu dan roti gandum, lalu dimakannya dengan setengah hati. Dia sebenarnya sangat tidak berselera makan hari ini…

"Hyung, apa kamu mau selai?" tawar Jongjin, dongsaeng Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng pelan sambil menyahut, "Ani, tidak usah,"

Jongjin hanya terdiam sambil memakan roti selai kacangnya. Diliriknya Mr. Kim yang sudah masang wajah stoic. Kesal? Ye, Jongjin kesal dengan appanya,dia ingin menghajar appanya itu. Tapi, Yesung memintanya untuk tutup mulut dan tidak berbuat macam-macam, hal itu membuatnya bungkam.

Yesung dengan cepat menghabiskan sarapannya dan meraih tasnya. Ditatapnya wajah Mr. Kim sebentar.

"Umma, appa, saeng, Jongwoon pergi dulu ya…" dicobanya untuk mengembangkan senyum, pada akhirnya hanya senyum hambar yang terukir di bibir _cherry _itu. Mr. Kim melihatnya.

"… Ne…" Mrs. Kim mengangguk dengan berat.

Saat Yesung hendak pergi, Mr. Kim berdiri dan menghampiri Yesung yang terdiam menatapnya.

Direngkuhnya Yesung dalam pelukannya. Yesung tersentak kaget. Mrs. Kim dan Jin juga terkejut.

"Pabbo… kau anakku yang pabbo…" terdengar suara Mr. Kim yang bergetar.

"M… mwo…?" _obsidian _kelam itu membulat.

"Appa tidak mau kau jadi penyanyi karena tak ingin kau menjadi seperti appa, musisi gagal! Tapi appa juga sadar, suaramu bagus. Dan takut kau akan meninggalkan kami. Appa lebih takut lagi jika kau mengecewakan kami,"

"Jangan pernah kau memaksakan diri! Appa tak mau kecewa nanti…" isakkan tertahan terdengar dari bibir Mr. Kim, appa Yesung.

"… Ye… Jong janji tidak akan mengecewakan appa lagi…" Senyum lembut mengembang di bibir Yesung. Sudah bukan senyum hambar lagi. Tapi senyum manis yang tidak dibuat-buat. Diusapnya pelan punggung Mr. Kim.

"Kalau begitu, kejarlah mimpimu…" ucap Mr. Kim, membuat Yesung, Mrs. Kim, dan Jin terkejut.

"Kejarlah mimpimu. Tapi kau harus tahu. Kami, keluarga Kim, akan selalu ada untukmu saat kamu lelah. Ingat itu," Mr. Kim mengecup puncak kepala putra sulungnya itu dengan sayang.

"Ne… Jong janji, Jong tidak akan mengecewakan umma dan appa yang sudah percaya pada Jong." Yesung mempererat pelukannya. Dia merasa sangat bahagia saat ini.

Mrs. Kim dengan haru memeluk suami dan anak sulungnya itu. Jin tak mau kalah. Dengan manja, dipaksakan tubuhnya yang mungil ketengah-tengah pelukan itu. Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim, dan Yesung tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Jin yang manja. Sementara Jin cuma memamerkan cengiran polos.

* * *

Flashback Off

* * *

Namja bernama Yesung itu terus tersenyum manis pada setiap orang yang dijumpainya. Itu membuat wajahnya yang sudah imut, menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih imut! (Author: Awww, pengen Ucchan gigit! #PLAK)

Kakinya terhenti didepan pintu masuk ruang rapat. Diliriknya lagi sebuah kertas alamat, dari SMEnt. Hari ini dia akan memulai debut dengan sebuah grup bernama "SUPER JUNIOR".

"Ruang B89 Lantai 4," bacanya. "Sepertinya disini." Dengan mantap, dibukanya pintu itu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Permis-"

"Yesung ah?" terdengar suara namja yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Jungsoo hyung…?" tanya Yesung kaget sekaligus senang. Dengan cepat dia berlari memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Uwaaa, rupanya kau masih mengingatku~," dengan penuh haru Jungsoo membalas pelukan Yesung. "OH YA! Jangan panggil aku Jungsoo lagi! Aku punya nama panggilan juga tauk!" setelah melepas dengan halus pelukan Yesung, Jungsoo merajuk sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut.

"Hahahah, mian. Eh, apa nama panggilan barumu, hyung?" Tanya Yesung dengan senyum merekah.

"E-HEM~, perkenalkan, _leader _Super Junior terganteng dan terimut~, Lee Teuk~" pekiknya narsis.

"Oh…" Yesung menatap Jung… Lee Teuk –maksud saya, dengan ekspresi datar.

Leeteuk tampak kecewa melihat reaksi Yesung, terlihat dari wajah melas dan tatapan anak kucingnya.

Sedetik kemudian, _obsidian _Yesung membulat, "MWO?! _Leader_? KAMU?!"

BLETAK

"Aww, appo hyung…"

"Nggak sopan! Hmph, oh ya. Katanya bukan cuma kita anggotanya. Ada emm, 12 termasuk kau dan aku." Ujar Leeteuk setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Mwo? Banyak sekali? Namja semua?" tiba-tiba Yesung mendapat firasat buruk.

Leeteuk mengangguk, "Ya iyalah, eh, ada yang datang tuh!" namja itu menunjuk pintu masuk yang terbuka, menampilkan sesosok… ikan…? Kepala ikan! Ya, namja berkepala ikan…#PLAK!

"Hng? AAAH! Jungsoo hyuuung~" tanpa basa-basi, namja tampan itu memeluk Leeteuk dengan girang. Wajahnya kelihatan seperti anak kecil yang baru melihat appanya. Ck, ck…

"UWA!"

Brugh! _Angel_ kita ini dengan tidak elit jatuh terjengkang kebelakang akibat pelukan brutal namja itu.

"Ugggh… Donghae-ah! Jangan memelukku tiba-tiba begitu dong…" erang Leeteuk kesal. Dengan pelan, dicobanya mendorong namja manja dihadapannya.

"Ne, ne. miaaan~" senyum namja bernama Donghae itu.

"Ah, Yesung ah. Perkenalkan ini Donghae. Bocah! Perkenalkan dirimu!" Leeteuk menatap Donghae dengan tatapan memerintah.

"Ah, mian telat memperkenalkan diri! Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Donghae imnida," ucap Donghae sambil bersujud(?).

"U-uwa, tidak perlu bersujud segala," Yesung dengan panik berusaha membantu Donghae berdiri. "N-ne, Kim Jongwoon imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung!" Yesung memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum manis.

Donghae menatapnya tak berkedip. Yesung heran. "Donghae ah…? Donghae ah…?" Yesung takut Donghae kaget mendengar namanya. 'Auuh, setelah ini dia pasti akan menertawakanku…' racau Yesung dalam hati. Yesung hendak menepuk pipi Donghae bermaksud menyadarkannya.

Tiba-tiba, "Kyeoptaaaa~~~~" dengan brutal, Donghae mencubit gemas pipi _chubby _Yesung. Membuat namja itu kaget sekaligus panik, hingga jatuh terduduk.

"W-waaaa, Teuki-hyung! Tolong akuuu… Jebal…~" Yesung mulai takut. Matanya berair. Apalagi, tangan Donghae sudah mulai merambat kemana-mana. Ikan mesum!

"LEE DONGHAE!" teriakan menggelegar menghentikan kegiatan YeHae(?). Semua matapun kini tertuju pada sesosok namja manis yang tengah memandangi YeHae dengan wajah merah padam.

"Hyukjae ah?" mata Yesung menyipit untuk mendeteksi wajah monyet diseberangnya. Dia agak kesusahan melihat karena tangan Donghae masih keasyikkan mengelus-elus dahinya.

"Dwo(artinya kamu, bener nggak sih? Miaaaan~)! Playboy cap ikan cucut! Hiks! Mudah sekali kau memperlakukanku seperti ini! Aku ini sudah cukup sabar, Hae ah! Kesabaranku juga ada batasnya! MULAI SEKARANG, KITA _BREAK_!" teriak namja manis itu sambil menangis. (Author serasa nulis drama sinetron…)

"Mwo?! Eunhyukkie ah! Kau salah paham! Aku itu…" Donghae dengan panik mulai berusaha menenangkan namja dihadapannya ini.

"SALAH PAHAM! MUKAMU YANG SALAH PAHAM! Kau menyebalkan! Pabbo! Ikan Pabbo!" bentak Eunhyuk kesal.

"Hikss, Teuki hyuung~" dengan sedih, Eunhyuk menghampiri Teuki hyungnya yang sedari tadi hanya menonton dengan wajah cengo, dan dengan sadis menerkamnya hingga jatuh terduduk.

"…" Leeteuk dengan sabar hanya mengelus rambut Eunhyuk. Matanya tengah menatap tajam Donghae seakan menyalahkan namja malang itu.

"Uuuuw… UWAAAAAA~~~" tangisan Donghae pecah. Seperti layaknya anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen, dia berguling kesana, berguling kemari dengan gerakan cepat(?). Yesung hanya melihatnya dengan bingung.

Krieeet

"Permis… Ommo? Ada apa dengan ini ikan?!" namja bertubuh kekar masuk, dan langsung terkejut disuguhi pemandangan gaje dihadapannya. Tapi wajahnya menjadi merah saat melihat malaikatnya tengah memeluk seekor monyet a.k.a Eunhyuk, "MWO!? Jungsoo hyung! Kau mau selingkuh lagi! Ommonaaa~! Hei! Lepaskan tanganmu darinya bocah!" dengan kesal, Kangin –nama namja itu, berusaha melepas pegangan Eunhyuk.

"Andwee!" jerit Eunhyukkie sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Nah, bayangin aja bayi monyet yang lagi bergelantungan didada sang induk. Posisi EunTeuk kayak gitu!

Saat mereka masih sibuk ribut-ribut gaje, pintu terbuka lagi dan menampakkan lima sosok namja,

"Ommo, ada apa ini?" seorang namja imut bernama Kibum tercengang melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ada namja dewasa yang gegulingan sambil nangis, namja manis yang melongo, dan tiga namja yang entah sedang melakukan atraksi apa.

"Hmm, entahlah, Bummie…" namja mungil bernama Ryeowook hanya mengedikkan bahu, masih asyik melihat-lihat ruangan besar itu.

"Yah, mereka ribut sekali! Benar-benar kayak anak kecil!" namja manis bernama Sungmin menambahi, dan dihadiahi _deathglare _dari KangTeukHyuk.

"Uhe… lapar… Hangeng ah! Memangnya disini tidak ada makanan lain ya?" namja bertubuh tambun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan itu denga tatapan lapar.

"Tidak tahu Shindong ah…" namja tampan bernama Hangeng hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan temannya itu.

"Sudah, sudah! AAIIISH! Eunhyuk aaah, lepasiin~" erang Leeteuk kesal. Dengan paksa, dilepasnya pelukan Eunhyuk yang sudah berlinang air mata. Sementara Kangin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hhhh~, eh. Jadi… kita semua satu grup nih? Hmm, kurasa kita harus menunggu 2 lainnya." Leeteuk tersenyum puas melihat semua member sekaligus dongsaengnya itu.

Semua menatap Leeteuk dengan tampang datar, kemudian kembali ke urusan masing-masing, kecuali Kangin yang masih setia memandangi wajah ukenya itu.

Merasa dicuekin, Leeteuk langsung menangis dipelukan Kangin. "Huweeee… dicuekkinnn~" Leeteuk terisak. Kangin dengan lembut mulai mengusap-usap rambut Leeteuk.

Yesung memandangi mereka. Andai suatu hari dia bisa seperti itu…

Brak! "Permisii~!" terdengar suara berat seorang namja. Semua mata tertuju pada namja itu, ah, ada seorang lagi!

"Heechul hyung…?" Eunhyuk kaget. Terlebih Leeteuk dan Yesung.

"Oooh~ ada Siwon ah juga!" Sungmin tersenyum manis kearah dua namja itu. Sementara Yesung tengah memandang horror dua namja yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Maaf terlambat hyung…" namja tampan berkaos putih dengan rompi bernama Siwon menunduk malu.

"Tak apa…" Leeteuk berusaha menjaga emosinya.

Siwon menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan tak percaya. "…? Bukankah kau _cleaning service _disini?" dengan polos –atau lebih tepatnya bodoh, dia bertanya.

"MWOOO?!" dan yah, sang _angel _telah berubah menjadi _devil _karena lontaran polos seorang Choi Siwon. "BILANG SEKALI LAGI!" bentaknya kesal. Sudut siku-siku mulai terlihat didahinya. O-oh, sepertinya _angel _akan segera lepas kontrol…

"…? _Cleaning service_?" dengan begonya, Siwon mengulangi kata itu. (Author: Iiiih, apa salahnya? Siwonnie oppa 'kan hanya melakukan yang diperintahkan Eeteuki oppa! #BLETAK!)

Setelahnya terlihat Kangin dan Kibum yang berusaha menahan _leader _mereka yang terlihat lepas kontrol, dan hendak maju menghajar wajah sempurna Siwon. Dengan keras, Leeteuk mengabsen nama-nama hewan dikebun binatang.

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya terhenti disalah satu namja yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan aneh. Dengan senyum mengembang dia menghampiri namja itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Yesung hyung! Kita ketemu lagi! Hehehhe, mohon kerja samanya~!" Siwon tersenyum manis pada Yesung. Membuat hati namja mungil itu berdesir pelan.

"Ah… iya…" Yesung berusaha tersenyum, sementara Leeteuk memandangi dirinya dengan khawatir.

* * *

YESUNG POV

* * *

Uhhh, betapa senangnya takdir mempermainkanku…

"Baik, mari kita mulai bahas konsepnya," terdengar suara namja paruh baya, yang sebentar lagi akan merangkap menjadi manajerku, ralat. Manajer kami. Tapi perhatianku tidak tertuju padanya, tapi pada namja tampan dihadapanku ini.

Ya, wajah namja dihadapanku ini semakin membuatku berdebar. Sesekali aku mencoba curi-curi pandang ke arahnya. Sayang, dia tidak melihatku sama sekali. Dia melihat tempat lain. Karena penasaran kucoba ikuti arah pandangannya. Ya, meski aku sudah tahu siapa yang dipandanginya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Heechul hyung? Tampaknya Siwon sangat dekat dengan namja cantik itu. Karena aku sering melihatnya mengantar jemput Heechul hyung. Hm? Anehnya, Heechul kini tampak sedang tertawa ringan dengan namja tampan disampingnya. Rambut namja itu lurus berwarna hitam, dan tampaknya bukan Korea asli. Terlihat dari bahasanya yang amburadul.

Kulirik Siwon. Pandangan matanya tampak menyiratkan sebuah perasaan. Perasaan yang selalu kurasa. Perasaan cemburu…

Akhirnya kuhabiskan waktu dengan memandangi wajah ajhussi, dan sesekali menjawab jika ditanya. Memang harus bagaimana lagi?

* * *

"Baik, sudah selesai. Berkenalanlah dulu. Saya akan kembali, dan tolong jangan terlalu ribut, arra?"

"Arraseo!" semuanya termasuk aku dengan kurang ajarnya berteriak lantang. Ajhussi cuma geleng-geleng kepala, lalu melangkah keluar ruangan. Seketika itupula ruangan itu jadi luar biasa ribut.

"Leeteuk hyung! Kau belum melunasi hutangmu padaku!" terdengar desisan Kangin, namjachingu Leeteuk hyung.

"Aiiish~ Racoonie, nanti saja yah, kalau aku sudah punya uang! Jebaal~" Leeteuk tersenyum manis, sangat manis, sehingga membuat wajah Kangin memerah. Dengan tersipu malu, Kangin hanya mengangguk pelan. Waah… gampang sekali, Leeteuk hyung?

"Hyukkie ahhh~ mianhaee! Tadi itu tak seperti yang kau bayangkan!" pekik Donghae histeris.

"Peduli amat!" ketus Eunhyuk kesal. "Hiks hiks, Shindong hyuuung~, Hae selingkuuuh!" rengek Eunhyuk pada namja bertubuh tambun yang bernama Shindong.

"Oh ya? Sabar Hyukkie ah, sabar!" Shindong berusaha menenangkan dongsaengnya yang mulai banjir air mata. Sementara Donghae hanya bisa menjedotkan kepalanya kedinding.

"YAH! Kim Kibum! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" aku melirik, seorang namja manis tengah memekik histeris.

"Hm? Aku membantu Ryeowook, Sungmin hyung. Matanya kelilipan debu," ucap Kibum kalem sambil menghentikan kegiatannya meniup mata Ryeowook yang tampak meringis kesakitan.

"Ya! Hentikkan!" bentak namja bernama Sungmin itu kesal. Tak ayal, kedua namja itu terlibat perang mulut.

"Uuu~… mata Wookie sakit…" Ryeowook dengan meringis berjalan menghampiriku.

"Heechul hyung! Apa itu!?" terdengar suara Siwon yang tampak kaget saat melihat hp Heechul.

"Foto-fotoku?" Heechul menjawab dengan agak heran.

"HYUNG! Bertobatlah! Ayo ke Gereja!" dengan panik, Siwon berusaha menyeret Heechul ke luar ruangan.

"Mwo!? Enak saja! Aku tak mau!" Heechul menggeleng kuat sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Hyung! Kau tahu! Tuhan itu ada! Kau hanya perlu berdoa, jangan hanya karena stress kau berfoto ala yeoja begini! Kau tahu itu dosa 'kan?! Dan apa kau tahu? …" Siwon mulai berkotbah. Aku menatapnya geli. Dia sangat lucu…

Heechul hanya mendengus kesal. Tak berminat sama sekali mendengar ceramah Siwon.

"Anoo, kamu Yesung?" terdengar suara lembut. Aku menoleh dengan cepat. Ah, Ryeowook ternyata.

"Ah, ne. Gwenchanayo…?" aku memandang matanya yang memerah dengan cemas.

"Uweee… appo! Mata Wookie sakit!" isaknya. Dengan panik aku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Cup cup, sini, biar kutiup… ayo Wookie ah! Buka mata," bujukku sambil menangkupkan tanganku dipipinya. Ryeowook dengan susah payah berusaha membuka matanya.

Perlahan kutiup matanya dengan sepelan mungkin. Dia sedikit meringis.

"Appo! Appo!" rengeknya kemudian mati-matian berusaha menutup matanya, sehingga membuatku menghentikan kegiatanku dengan bingung.

"Sudah, Wookie ah. Yesung hyung 'kan sudah bersedia membantumu, hargai dia sedikit." Suara lembut dengan logat aneh terdengar. Aku menoleh. Namja tampan dengan bahasa gaje tadi #PLETAK!

"Ah, ne. Mian Yesung hyung," Ryeowook dengan patuh membuka matanya.

Kutiup sedikit matanya, lalu tersenyum tipis, "Masih sakit, Wookie ah?"

Ryeowook menggeleng dengan pelan, "Kamsahamnida, hyung!" namja mungil itu tersenyum manis.

"Ah, ne." aku melihatnya menjauh, lalu kembali berkutat memandangi namja tampan itu.

"Umm, namamu siapa ya?" kuberanikan diri bertanya. OMMO! Pabbo! Pabbo Yesung! Dia pasti mengira aku aneh! Duh, malu sekali… berulang kali aku merutuki kebodohanku dalam hati.

"Ah? Kau tak tahu namaku ya! Hahah, maaf lupa mengenalkan diri… emm, Hankyung… imnida…?" kutatap wajah tersenyum maksa namja itu. Sepertinya dia kesusahan menjawab.

"Bukan orang Korea asli ya?" tebakku.

"Ne, aku dari China. Nama asliku Hangeng" Jawab Hankyung lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Yah, bisa dibilang setelah itu aku menghabiskan banyak waktu ngobrol dengannya. Walau kadang aku dibuat bingung dengan bahasa Koreanya yang ngaco.

* * *

Aku menarik napas dengan berat. Hujan. Ya, hujan, dan dengan segenap kebabboanku, aku lupa bawa payung. Mana sudah malam lagi… kulirik sekeliling. Gelap, jadi agak susah melihat.

Takut keluargaku khawatir, akupun memutuskan untuk menerjang hujan saja. Baru saja aku melangkah, suara mobil diklakson terdengar. Aku menoleh. Ha? Bukankah itu mobil Siwon ya? Ah, pasti aku salah lihat. Aku mundur sedikit bermaksud mempersilahkan mobil _Ferrari _itu lewat.

Cret, pintu mobil itu terbuka dan menampakkan, Siwon? Siwon dengan payung lebar berwarna pink(?)! Aku diam membeku ditempat saat Siwon memayungiku dengan payung em… uniknya…

"Hyung! Kau tidak bawa payung?" suara lembutnya terdengar. Oh… betapa aku merindukan suara ini… sedari tadi diruangan itu, aku hanya ngobrol dengan Hankyung, serta sedikit berdebat dengan Eunhyuk soal Donghae. Kasihan Donghae, diputuskan secara sepihak begitu…

"Hyung…? Apa kau sakit?" sentuhan hangat dipipiku membuatku tersadar.

"M-mwo? Ah, ani, ani… hyung tidak apa-apa…" aku tersenyum canggung. Waduh, apalagi yang harus kukatakan!? Wajahku pasti sedang merah! Oh Tuhan! Kamsahamnida karena membuat sekelilingku gelap! Kalau tidak, Siwon pasti melihat wajah merahku!

"Ne? Baguslah! Ayo masuk, biar hyung kuantar saja," senyum mengembang diparas tampannya, dan sekali lagi, menarikku paksa untuk masuk ke mobil WAH-nya.

* * *

"Siwon ah, mianhae. Kau jadi mengantarku…" ringisku pelan. Sungguh, ini pasti membuatnya repot…

"Mwo? Kenapa harus minta maaf? Aku senang kok bisa mengantar hyung! Lagipula, aku mau tahu rumah hyung dimana," kulirik Siwon, dia tersenyum manis sambil tetap fokus kejalanan. Ommo… bolehkan aku berharap, Teuki hyung…?

"Payung siapa? Warnanya keren sekali," aku tersenyum kecil sambil melirik payung berwarna ajaib disamping Siwon.

"Ini? Hahaha, ini payung Heechul hyung! Tertinggal." Jleb! Hhh~ harusnya aku tidak bertanya. Aku menunduk sedikit.

"Oh, em kau tahu?" aku mencoba menanyakan soal Heechul padanya. Walau aku tahu akan menyakitkan, tapi harus kucoba!

"Ne?"

"Apa kau menyukai Heechul hyung…?"

"Ye, aku menyukainya!" aku menggigit bibir. Sakit…

"Tapi… kurasa Heechul hyung lebih dekat dengan Hangeng…" nada suaranya terdengar sedih. Aku menunduk.

"Apa aku harus menyerah ya? Mereka sangat dekat…" sungutnya. Aku menatapnya. AYO! Bilang iya! Kim Jongwoon! Ini harapanmu! Katakan iya! Suara iblis dalam hatiku terdengar.

"Ani, berjuanglah." Aku tersenyum. Walau sakit, tapi kurasa… aku akan mendukungnya. Sang iblis hanya menjedotkan kepalanya kedinding mobil(?).

Siwon diam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Ya, kau benar, aku akan berusaha!" ah, matanya berbinar-binar. Sepertinya dia memang sangat menyayangi Heechul. Aku tidak boleh seenaknya masuk dan mengacaukan hidup sempurna Siwon. Ya, aku sadar itu…

Akhirnya sepanjang perjalanan, aku hanya diam mendengarkan celotehnya dan menjawab seadanya jika ditanya sesuatu. Ommone, cepatlah sampai… mataku rasanya panas…

* * *

"Aku pulang," aku melangkah keruang keluarga. Disana sudah ada umma, appa, dan saengku. Mereka sangat hebat… tengah malam begini masih menungguku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sedikit.

"Bagaimana Jong?" umma menatapku cemas.

Aku tersenyum lebar, sambil membuat jariku berbentuk symbol _peace _aku berkata, "Debut! Jong akan debut mulai hari ini!" seketika itu juga umma memelukku dengan kencang.

"Bagus, tetap berusaha ya, hyung~" Jin menatapku dengan girang. Senyum manis mengembang dibibirnya.

"Uwa, anak appa memang hebat!" appaku tertawa senang.

Aku ikut-ikutan tertawa. Rasanya, sakit yang kurasa tadi meluap entah kemana saat melihat wajah sumringah umma appa dan Jin.

Kehangatan yang kurasakan ini, benar-benar tak akan kulupakan!

"Ayo, kita makan! Umma sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu, Jong! Jin, ada pudding juga!" ummaku dengan semangat menyeret appaku keruang makan.

"Jinjja?!" saeng kecilku itu langsung berlari keruang makan, diikuti umma appaku.

Aku tertawa kecil lalu mengikuti mereka keruang makan.

* * *

_Kurasa, aku akan mencoba mendukungmu… dengan begitu aku yakin, aku dapat melupakanmu… walau akan memakan waktu lama, aku akan mencoba… Kim Yesung, Hwaitting!_

* * *

**TBC  
**

**Gimana!? Mian kalau ada yang salah ya! Hmm…**

**Kalau ada yang kurang, PM atau review yah! Akan Ucchan perbaiki di chapter berikutnya!**

**Dichapt berikutnya bakalan ada banyak pair nih! Hehehe! Yosh! Ucchan can do it! **

**Ne, ne, review pleaseee~ saran dan flame yang mendidik Ucchan terima!  
**


	5. Jealous?

**Haii~ Ucchan balik lagi! Kali ini chapt 4! Moga-moga gak bosan-bosan baca fic Ucchan ya! Fic Ucchan memang selalu gaje. Jadi mianhamnida~**

**Ah, chapt ini untuk ultahnya Wonnie oppa! Saengil cukha hamnida Wonppa! Moga-moga makin mesra dengan Yesungi! #PLAK!**

**Ne, silahkan review. Ucchan minta saran juga ya! Ucchan akan semakin giat memperbaiki fic Ucchan! Kamsahamnida reviewnya bagi semua reader yang mau repot-repot review! Ucchan akan berjuaang~!**

* * *

Chapt 4: Jealous?

.

Pairing: YeWon, SiChul, HanChul, YeWook SLIGHT!Other Suju Pair

.

Rated: T *Keputusan tetap!*

.

Genre: Romance (sedikit), Hurt Comfort (abal), Family (gaje), em Humor a bit…

.

DISCLAIMER: Tuhan, SMTown, Ibu ayah mereka, dan tentu saja~ ELFFF!~~~ (Jadi mereka milik saya juga…#PLAK!) Ceritanya? Murni imajinasi saya! Teheeehee~!

.

WARNINGG~: Alur aneh, gaje, plot membingungkan, mungkin dengan bahasa Korea dibawah standard (Author: Saya masih belajar un…), Maybe Typo~ (Mga2 gak ada…), bahasa seenaknya, SUPER OOC *kayaknya*, BL! BoysLove, Yaoi, DIDN'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

* * *

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN…

:

**Can I Replace Him...?**

:

Selamat Membaca dan siapkan obat sakit kepala, un!

* * *

ALL READER POV

* * *

Seorang namja manis –yang bisa kita sebut Yesung, tengah duduk dipinggir tempat tidur barunya. Ini sudah beberapa bulan sejak kepindahannya dari apartemen Super Junior yang lama. Apartemen baru mereka sangat besar. Saking besarnya, semua anggota Suju –kecuali SiBumMin berdecak kagum. Bahkan Donghae sempat menangis saat harus terpisah dengan Eunhyuk. (Aww, kyeoptaa~) oh ya, mereka mendapat seorang magnae baru bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Namja itu sangat tampan dan imut, sayang sifatnya yang _evil _mampu membuat hyungdeulnya kewalahan.

"Hhhh…" Yesung menghela napas dengan berat. Ini sudah cukup lama sejak dia mendukung keinginan Siwon. Sudah cukup lama pula dia menderita. Rasa cemburu yang selalu dirasa, berusaha dipendam rapat-rapat. Tapi hal itu justru mendatangkan luka dihati namja _super_ _cute _itu.

'Aku kesepian… apa aku beli hewan peliharaan juga ya? Kayak kucingnya Heechul hyung…' Yesung menunduk. Nama itu, ya, Heechul hyung namja yang cantik dan lucu. Pantas saja Siwon jatuh cinta padanya. Beda sekali dengan dirinya –yang menurutnya garing dan aneh. Aigoo, uri _baby turtle_ tidak tahu betapa imutnya seorang Kim Yesung! Kyeopttaa~

"Ah? Yesung ah!" sebuah suara lembut menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunannya.

"Ne, Wookie ah?" Yesung menatap namja manis didepannya dengan senyum tipis. Meski Yesung lebih tua dari Ryeowook, Yesung memperbolehkan namja manis itu memanggil Yesung dengan tidak formal. Wookie sudah seperti teman bagi Yesung.

"Jangan menarik napas dengan berat begitu dong! Aku jadi kesal melihatnya," celetuknya sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut.

Yesung terkekeh pelan lalu berkata, "Arraseo, aku nggak akan narik napas lagi. Eh? Mati dong? Hahahha-"

"Kau garing." tangkas Wookie sarkatis dengan wajah datar. Yesung meringis. Iya ya… nggak lucu… batinnya sambil mencoba mereka ulang lelucon gajenya.

"Hei…" panggil Ryeowook.

"Ne?" Yesung menatapnya.

"Yesung-ah… kau tahu… kau bisa curhat padaku kapan saja," _chocolate -_nya menatap _obsidian _Yesung dengan tatapan khawatir. "Jangan dipendam sendiri."

"Ne, gamsa Wookie-ah… aku baik-baik saja," gumam Yesung ragu.

Yesung bohong. Dan yah, _Eternal Magnae_ kita mengetahuinya. Terbukti dari tatapan penuh selidiknya.

"Oh ya…? Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja," ucapnya curiga.

"Aish, aku hanya bosan kok," jawab Yesung gugup. Ryeowook menatapnya dengan penuh curiga.

"Ah, kau tahu. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu," ujar Yesung mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Huh? Mwo?" awww, lihat matanya Wookie berkedip-kedip lucu!

"Aku ingin punya hewan peliharaan, kau tahu. Aku 'kan sering gak ada kerjaan," terang Yesung sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hewan peliharaan? Kayak Heebumnya Heechul hyung?" dia menatap Yesung dengan heran.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, kurasa… aku mau memelihara kura-kura!" jawab Yesung hingga membuat Wookie membelalakkan matanya.

"MWO?! KURA-KURA?!" pekiknya. Yesung mengangguk heran. 'Dia kenapa sih?' Pikir Yesung.

* * *

Dan yah, begitulah sejarah awal kehadiran seekor kura-kura mungil di _dorm Super Junior_. Walau awalnya ditolak tegas oleh Leeteuk selaku _leader _dan umma SuJu, _turtle eyes_ milik Yesung mampu meluluhkan hati _angel_ itu.

Dan disinilah rumah Ddangkomma –nama kura-kura itu, sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu luas, dan sangat berantakan. Lebih tepatnya, tempat tidur sebelah kiri yang berantakan. Tempat tidur majikannya, Yesung. Sementara yang tempat tidur sebelah kiri milik Ryeowook, yang secara tidak langsung, menjabat sebagai _sub _majikan(?) Ddangkomma.

"Ddangkommaa~ lihat kesini doong!" terdengar nada genit disuara Yesung. Tentu hal itu semakin membuat ogah Ddangkomma untuk melirik Yesung. Dengan kurang ajarnya, kura-kura itu malah membuang muka. 'Siapa kamu? Sok manggil aku!' batinnya kesal.

"Aww, ayolah. Lihatlah appa! Appamu yang ganteng ini!" bujukan bujukan manis masih terlontar dari bibir tipis Yesung.

'Idih, appaku itu ada dilaut! Dan apa tadi? Appa ganteng? Ommona… wajahku masih lebih tampan!' Aigo… majikan dan peliharaan sama-sama narsis!

Akhirnya selama beberapa menit, Yesung hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan memandangi pantat(?) Ddangkomma. Ya, kura-kura itu kini tengah makan sambil membelakangi Yesung. Sungguh kura-kura sombong! Sementara itu, dipikiran Yesung, namja itu tengah merenungi banyak hal. Matanya menatap sayu pemandangan tak senonoh dihadapannya.

"Yesung ah? Kau sedang apa?" terdengar suara Ryeowook.

'Ah! Wookie ah!' Ddangkomma berusaha tersenyum manis(?) saat menyadari kedatangan namja itu. Dia sedikit melirik Wookie tapi dia tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Masih membelakangi Yesung.

"Ah, tidak… aku hanya sedang memandangi pantat Ddangkomma…" Yesung tanpa sadar bergumam lirih.

'MWO?' Ddangkomma langsung berbalik sambil menatap kaget majikannya. Benar-benar majikan yang aneh!

"Hah…?" Ryeowook tersentak kaget. Ommona!

Menyadari Wookie salah paham, Yesung langsung berdiri dan menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan horror, berusaha mendekati Ryeowook yang mulai berjalan mundur dengan wajah shock, "Wookie ah, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!" sayangnya, terlambat.

"Leeteuk umma~~! Yesung ah mesuuuum!" pekik Ryeowook histeris. Namja itu langsung berlari keluar kamar. Dan yah… teriakan itu lantas didengar oleh member-member Suju yang lain. Kebetulan orang lantai atas sedang main kerumah orang lantai bawah, dan para tamu tak diundang juga sedang datang bermain…#PLAK

"MWOOO?!" terdengar suara Leeteuk menggelegar. Oh... Yesung dalam masalah. MASALAH BESAR!

* * *

"Aniyooo! Ani, ani! Umma, ini tidak seperti yang umma bayangkan~…" ucap Yesung memelas. Kini dia tengah di introgasi oleh hyungdeul dan donsaenginya. Namja manis itu setengah mewek.

"Oh ya? Apa itu benar, Wookie ah…?" Leeteuk dengan wajah dingin menatap Ryeowook yang masih shock dipelukan Sungmin.

Ryeowook menggeleng kuat-kuat. Masih tercetak jelas dalam ingatannya, wajah misterius Yesung saat berkata hal tak senonoh itu. Juga tatapan Yesung yang tampak menikmati (?) pemandangan didepannya itu. Horror!

Leeteuk kembali menatap Yesung.

"Kau dengar Yesung ah?" Leeteuk menatap dingin Yesung.

"Wookie tidak pernah bohong," tambah Sungmin tak kalah dingin.

"Ye, ayo. Jujur saja, Yesung hyung!" Eunhyuk dengan kurang ajarnya menambah-nambahi.

Semua mata memandang Yesung dengan curiga. Tak ayal, hal itu membuat Yesung meledak. Kau tahu, dia memang tipe orang yang mudah meledak jika terdesak seperti ini.

"AIISHH, aku itu hanya bosan, Teuki hyung! Aku punya kura-kura untuk ngobatin kebosananku! Tapi sekarang? Aku tambah bosan! Ddangkomma tidak pernah mau menanggapiku! Dia itu super cuek! Menyebalkan!"bentak Yesung kesal. Semua mata tertuju padanya dengan kaget.

Secara, Yesung adalah orang yang tertutup, meski didepan kamera dia adalah namja yang lucu dan aneh, di _dorm_, Yesung lebih banyak diam. Dia hanya berbicara seadanya.

Yesung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, kaget dengan bentakkannya. "M-mianhae hyungde–"

"Wuaah~! Rupanya kau bisa marah ya? Bisa meledak begitu," Leeteuk menyeringai. Ryeowook menatap heran hyungdeulnya yang mulai menyeringai. Yesung melongo.

"Hah?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAH! Tentu saja kami cuma bercanda! Kau kira kami akan percaya cerita gaje begitu?! Kami hanya bercanda~" tawa Hyukkie pecah. Namja manis itu jatuh berguling-guling sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia tidak sadar, sedari tadi Donghae memandanginya. Ya, mereka belum baikkan. Hyukkie bahkan tetap dingin padanya.

"Ne, mian ya! Kami hanya bercanda! Bukan begitu Wookie ah?" Leeteuk memeluk Yesung sambil menatap Ryeowook dengan senyum manis. Tak ayal, itu membuat Kangin panas dingin.

"Em…?" Ryeowook menatap heran hyungdeulnya. Dia 'kan nggak bohong… Sungmin mengelus pelan rambut Wookie. Dia tahu, Wookie tidak pernah bohong. Tapi ya. Tetap sulit mempercayai cerita begitu. Seaneh-anehnya seorang manusia, apa dia tidak ada kerjaan lain selain memandangi pantat kura-kura peliharaannya? Dimana seksinya coba tuh pantat kura-kura?!

"YA! Teuki hyung! Jangan main meluk dong!" dengan cemburu, Kangin berusaha melepaskan pelukan _angel_nya yang kini mati-matian tetap memeluk Yesung yang masih _keukeuh_ dengan wajah cengonya.

"Shirreooo~~" jerit Leeteuk sambil menggeleng kuat. Sementara Yesung yang dipeluk masih mencoba mencerna kejadian yang menimpanya ini.

"Hahaha hyung belum sadar? Kami cuma akting, kau tahu? Kami pasti akan jadi aktor yang hebat!" senyum bangga tecetak jelas diwajah Kibum.

"Ne, tapi sepertinya Hankyung payah soal akting." Gerutu Heechul.

"M-mwo? Waeyo?" Hankyung menatap heran Heechul.

"Aiish, tadi kau tampak sangat percaya dengan cerita Wookie, Hankyung ah!" ujar Heechul gemas sambil mencubit pipi namja tampan disampingnya.

"Aww, appo appo~" ringis Hankyung. Heechul tidak peduli. Dengan senyum manis, dia tetap mencubit pipi Hankyung yang mulai memerah.

Siwon menatap mereka dengan sedih. Yesung yang melihat ekspresi Siwon, menjadi khawatir. Leeteuk menyadari arah pandangan Yesung, dia langsung mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Yah, sudahlah. Mianhae Yesung ah! Kami membohongimu karena mau kau lebih terbuka pada kami. Ingat, kami keluargamu, jadi jangan sungkan berbicara pada kami. Arra?" bisik Leeteuk ditelinga Yesung.

"Ne… arraseo, hyung. Kamsahamnida…" bisik Yesung juga. Senyum manis mengembang dibibir _cherry_-nya. Ya, dia hampir lupa. Disini ada keluarganya. Umma appanya, hyungdeulnya, dongsaenginya, bahkan hewan peliharaannya…

"YA! Kalian bisik-bisik apa?!" suara Kangin pun menggelegar…

* * *

"Hyung, kenapa namanya Ddangkomma?" Tanya Ryeowook. Kini namja manis itu tengah memandangi Ddangkomma dengan Yesung. Ya, dia sudah takut memanggil Yesung dengan panggilan akrab.

"Hmm, entahlah. Aku lagi pengen makan kentang manis…" jawab Yesung asal. Tak ayal itu membuat Ddangkomma menggembungkan pipinya. 'Aish! Seenaknya ngasih nama! Nama makanan lagi! Apa gak ada nama lain yang lebih keren apa? Kayak James, Justin, Thomas!' sungut Ddangkomma yang tentu saja tidak didengar dua namja didepannya.

"Aish… eh! Bagaimana kalau hyung berfoto dengan Ddangkomma? Nanti fotonya dimasukin di _CyWorld_nya hyung," usul Ryeowook.

"Eh benar! Aku 'kan appanya!" Yesung nyengir lebar. Ddangkomma dengan kurang ajarnya menggeleng tidak mau mengakui Yesung sebagai appanya.

"Arraseo, biar kufoto hyung!" Ryeowook tersenyum lebar sambil menyalakan _handphone_nya.

"Waeyo? Kita foto bersama saja! Hmm, mulai sekarang kau resmi menjadi ummanya Ddangkomma!" putus Yesung girang. Entah terlalu polos atau memang nggak peka keadaan.

"MWO?!" Ryeowook dan Ddangkomma(?) terkejut.

"Ayolahh~ 'kan cuma main-main! Kasihan Ddangkomma nggak punya umma~" bujuk Yesung sambil mengedipkan mata. Hal itu membuat Wookie dan Komang yang malang bergidik ngeri.

"Hhh, arraseo hyung. Kajja!" akhirnya Ryeowook menyerah karena secara bertubi-tubi menerima _turtle eyes _nyaYesung. Aww, siapa sih, yang bisa nolak?

Akhirnya, Yesung mengambil posisi disamping kanan Ddangkomma yang memasang wajah jutek. Sementara Ryeowook berada di samping kiri kura-kura itu.

"Okay, say Kommaaaa~~~" ujar Yesung memasang senyum manis sambil mengalungkan lengannya dileher Ryeowook.

"Kommaaa~" sahut mereka berdua bersamaan.

JEPRET

* * *

"Hyukkie ah…" panggil Donghae dengan wajah memelas. Saat itu dia tengah menikmati sore yang indah bersama Eunhyukkie di ruang tengah. Dia sedang main kesini, sementara hyungdeul dan dongsaengnya yang lain sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

Dan kini Donghae tengah sibuk membujuk namja manis bernama Eunhyuk untuk menatapnya.

Eunhyuk tidak bergeming. Dia tampak serius menatap kumpulan fandom-fandom di Fanfiction. Ya, siapa tahu ada fandom baru? Eunhyuk bosan. Yang sering dia lihat hanya EunHae, HanChul, SiChul, KangTeuk… tidak pernah ada yang baru. Mata namja manis itu tiba-tiba membulat. Mulutnya menganga. Tampak shock sekali dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Mwo?" Donghae heran melihat pujaan hatinya itu terpaku. Dia langsung memaksakan diri membaca fic-fic di layar laptop Eunhyuk. Ya, Eunhyuk sangat pelit. Dia menyembunyikan laptopnya didalam pelukannya, sehingga hanya seiprit yang dapat dibaca Donghae. Tapi akhirnya Donghae dapat membaca dengan jelas tulisan-tulisan elektronik di layar laptop Eunhyuk.

Mata Donghae membesar saat mengetahui apa yang membuat namjachingunya –ralat mantan namjachingunya itu terpaku.

Sebuah seringaian mesum terukir jelas dibibir Donghae.

"Waah~ apa ini? YeWook! Hoi! Yesung hyung! Lihat nih! Ada FF-mu dengan Wookie!" teriak Donghae lantang.

Sontak itu menarik perhatian semua member Super Junior yang tengah sok sibuk.

Leeteuk, Sungmin, dan Shindong yang sedang menonton tv, langsung memandang horror Donghae. Kangin tersedak jus yang sedang diminumnya. Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang asyik bermain game, langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Heechul, Siwon, dan Hangeng yang tadinya sedang ngobrol, langsung terdiam menatap Donghae. Sementara Yesung dan Ryeowook yang hendak membawa Ddangkomma berjemur, kaget.

"Mwo?! Jinjja?!" Yesung secepat kilat berlari kearah EunHae. Tanpa basa-basi langsung membuang Ddangkomma.

'GYAAAH!' pekik Ddangkomma kaget. Seenaknya saja 'appa'-nya itu membuangnya! TEGA!

Pluk! Untung Ryeowook dengan sigap menangkap 'anak'-nya itu. Sambil mengelus cangkang Ddangkomma –yang gemetar karena hampir tewas dengan tidak elit, Ryeowook menyusul Yesung yang kini merampas paksa laptop Eunhyuk.

"Waah~ hyung jadi seme loh!" goda Donghae sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Mwo?! Jinjja?!" semua member Super Junior –minus Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang kembali bermain– langsung mengerubungi laptop Eunhyuk. Sang empu laptop hanya menatap miris laptopnya yang dengan seenak jidat dipakai gratis oleh member lain.

"Aigooo, iya! Ceritanya lebih bagus dibanding cerita HanChul yang kubaca tadi pagi!" komentar Heechul jujur. Cerita YeWook ini memang sangat indah dan terasa _real_. Hangeng hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Daebbaaak~! Ini pasti karena fotomu di _CyWorld_, hyung! Ada tambahan 'Umma dan appa Ddangkomma' sih! Mereka jadi salah sangka 'kan?" Shindong menambahi.

Yesung hanya bisa tertawa canggung. Ryeowook mukanya mulai memerah saat melihat fic rated M itu. Ommonaa, magnae polos kita teracuni~

"Wookie ah! Kau belum cukup umur untuk melihatnya!" pekik Sungmin histeris sambil menutup mata Ryeowook.

"Aw, appo hyuuung~" keluh Ryeowook. Sungmin tidak peduli. Tangannya masih setia menutupi mata Ryeowook sementara matanya jelajatan dilayar laptop Eunhyuk.

Aura aneh terasa disekitar mereka. Semua menoleh ke seorang namja manis yang mengeluarkan aura aneh itu.

"Hyung…?" Kangin melirik takut _angel_nya yang tengah menatap laptop Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sadis.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau ada fic-fic seperti itu. Eunhyuk ah, bisakah kau menjelaskan lagi berapa umurmu sekarang?" seringaian _evil _muncul diwajah manis Leeteuk. Semua menelan ludah. Apalagi Eunhyuk, namja itu kini tengah menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan jangan-bunuh-aku-jebaal~

Leeteuk berdiri, dan berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Uwaa! Hyung, hyung! Mianhae, mianhaee~! Jangan marahi aku! Aku janji aku tidak akan membukanya lagi! Jinjjayo!" Eunhyuk dengan tatapan memelas berusaha menjauh dari Leeteuk. Tapi sepertinya Leeteuk tidak mau ambil pusing!

"WAA! Hyung! Tunggu, Kau mau tahu sesuatu yang bagus~?" Eunhyuk dengan panik mulai melancarkan siasat liciknya. Leeteuk menatapnya. Gerakannya terhenti. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Member yang lain hanya bisa menahan napas.

"Mwo...?" Leeteuk menunggu.

"Ada fic KangTeuk juga loh…" seringai Eunhyuk. Wajah Kangin memerah. Leeteuk menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan WTF?!.

"… Jinjja…?" tanya Leeteuk ragu setelah jeda sebentar. Eunhyuk mengangguk senang, merasa siasatnya sukses.

"Baiklah. Kali ini kuampuni. Jangan ulangi lagi perbuatanmu itu," putus Leeteuk akhirnya. Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas lega. "Tapi, kau harus menunjukkan padaku alamat situsnya…" ujar Leeteuk sambil nyengir mesum. Semua member langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Ne, ne. eh, tapi Yesung hyung! Kau hebat loh! Ficnya tadi _hot _banget! Aku sudah baca~" seringai mesum terukir diwajah Eunhyuk. Wajah Yesung memerah.

BLETAK!

"Awww, appo hyung…" ringis Eunhyuk saat Leeteuk menjitaknya.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN JANGAN ULANGI LAGI! LEE HYUKJAE, MASUK KEKAMARMU, DAN JANGAN KELUAR SEBELUM AKU SELESAI BERBICARA!" ketus Leeteuk menggelegar. Ya, _angel _telah berubah menjadi _evil_~

"U-umma~ ampuuun!" erang Eunhyuk. Tapi Leeteuk sudah tidak peduli. Namja cantik itu menyeret Eunhyuk kekamarnya, untuk menceramahinya tentang berbagai hal yang bikin sakit kepala.

Semua member mulai kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing. Kangin meminum jusnya sambil sesekali menatap pintu kamarnya dengan Leeteuk, tempat pembantaian Eunhyuk. Sungmin dan Shindong kembali menonton tv. Donghae mengambil alih laptop Eunhyuk, dibukanya folder-folder pribadi Eunhyuk. Siapa tahu dapet file yang 'iya-iya'. Coba anda bayangkan wajah Eunhyuk kalau tahu folder-folder pribadinya dibuka seenaknya begitu? Ya, _Fishy prince_ kita ini memang cari mati! Yesung dan Ryeowook kembali mencari tempat bagus bagi Ddangkomma untuk berjemur. Hangeng, Heechul, dan Siwon mulai mengobrol lagi.

Tapi Siwon agak tidak fokus. Pikirannya masih melayang pada fic tadi.

"… Kenapa aku merasa kesal ya…?" batinnya, sambil sesekali melirik YeWook _couple_.

"… Cuma perasaanku saja…" putusnya, kemudian mulai menyeruput _Black coffe_nya.

* * *

_Apa kau tahu...? Meski menderita... aku punya orang yang peduli padaku... itu membuatku merasa nyaman..._

_Dan aku yakin, aku bisa melupakanmu, tidak sekarang. Tapi aku tahu, aku pasti akan melupakanmu. Hanya akan membiarkan waktu yang menentukan segalanya. Aku yakin. Aku bukan takdirmu. Kau… terlalu sempurna, Siwon ah…_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Uwaaa~ maaf kalau gaje ya… Ucchan baru difandom ini… Ucchan akan berjuaang!**

**Ne, maaf kalau Yewonnya cuma sedikit –atau malah nggak ada sama sekali! Ucchan akan berusaha menambah YeWon momentnya di chapt selanjutnya. Itu juga kalau mau. Kalau kalian nggak suka, Ucchan bisa hapus ini fic. Ucchan masih harus berjuang…**

**Eh, kalau ada bahasa Korea yang salah bilang ya? Akan Ucchan usahakan untuk diperbaiki!**

**Oh ya, yang bener itu kamsahamnida atau gamsahamnida? Ucchan bingung!**

**Sekali lagi, saengil cukha hamnida Wonnie oppa~!**

**YOOSH! RnR pleasee~?**

* * *

**MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW YA~**

**TamamaChan23: "Yooosh! Gamsa reviewnya, Tamama chan! Ucchan akan berjuaang~"**

**cacaclouds: "Ahhh~ itu maksudnya 'Kamu'. Emang apa bahasa Koreanya sih, 'Kamu'? Ucchan bingung. Btw, gamsa reviewnya!"**

**Guest: "Iya, karena pertama-pertama 'kan baru 12 orang! Kkkk~ Gamsa reviewnya!"**

**Aru Clouds: "Ne~ Gamsaa reviewnya! Silahkan fave sesuka hati~#PLAK"**

**yoon HyunWoon: "Gamsa it(?)~"**

* * *

**Ya, sampai situ dulu deh ya. Gamsahamnida juga buat yang udah susah-susah ngereview dichapt sebelumnya~~**

**Annyeong~**


	6. Chance To Replace

**Annyeonghaseyoo~~! Ucchan balik lagi! M~ m~! Kali ini ngebawa chapt 5! Silahkan dibaca~! **

**Chapter ini mungkin lebih banyak HanChulnya ya, mian! Jadi melenceng dari pair utama! Kkk~ #PLETAK!**

**_Hurt/comfort_-nya Ucchan usahain supaya ada. (meski gaje)  
**

**N MAKASIH BANGET BUAT PM DAN REVIEW YANG MASUK! SANGAT MEMBANTU UCCHAN! *nyengir***

**Ne, RnR please!**

* * *

Chapt 5: Chance To Replace

.

Pairing: YeWon, SiChul, HanChul, YeWook _SLIGHT_!Other Suju Pair dan mungkin akan bertambah seiring waktu!

.

Rated: T (nyari aman!)

.

Genre: Romance (sedikit), Hurt Comfort (abal), Family (gaje), em Humor a bit…

.

DISCLAIMER: Tuhan, SMTown, Ibu ayah mereka, dan tentu saja~ ELFFF!~~~ (Jadi mereka milik saya juga…#PLAK!) Ceritanya? Murni imajinasi saya! Teheeehee~!

.

WARNINGG~: Alur aneh, gaje, plot membingungkan, mungkin dengan bahasa Korea dibawah standard (Author: Saya masih belajar un…), Maybe Typo~ (Mga2 gak ada…), bahasa seenaknya, SUPER OOC *kayaknya*, BL! BoysLove, Yaoi, DIDN'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

* * *

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN…

:

**Can I Replace Him...?**

:

Selamat Membaca dan siapkan obat sakit kepala, un!

* * *

Seorang namja tampan tengah serius berkutat dengan kamus-kamus bahasa Korea yang diberikan oleh sunbaenya yang kejam di kamarnya. Ya, dari Heechul.

Heechul menyuruh namja malang itu belajar dari kamus, karena terlalu stress mengajarinya bahasa Korea. Sungguh kejam!

"Uuuh… kamu itu nwo… eh? Bener nggak sih…" namja itu ngomel-ngomel sendiri sambil membuka kamus-kamus tebal itu. "Ah, yang benar noe! Uuuh~ pabbo!" rutuknya kesal. Yah, bahasa Korea yang akrab ditelinganya adalah pabbo. Habis, Heechul sering memanggilnya begitu!

"Apa… ha? Apa… Mwo…" namja itu berusaha keras mengingat. Lalu ditulisnya dengan telaten dibuku notesnya. "Eh! Benar!" namja itu sumringah saat tahu jawabannya betul. Hahah, benar-benar kayak anak tk yang belajar membaca dan menulis. Jangan salahkan dia! Dia itu bukan Korea asli! Jadi maklum saja kalau Heechul sakit kepala kalau harus mengajari nya bahasa Korea yang baik dan benar! Kau bisa menebak siapa namja itu 'kan?

"Hankyung ah!" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan namja tampan itu.

Hankyung menoleh, "Oh, Heechul ah! Ada apa?"

"Kau tampak serius sekali!" ucap namja cantik itu sambil menghampiri Hankyung. Diliriknya kamus-kamus tebal yang diberikannya. Acak-acakkan! Pasti terlalu sering dibuka. Seutas senyum manis mengembang dibibirnya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hankyung.

Hankyung hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, "Ah, ani. Aku hanya ingin bisa berbahasa Korea dengan baik!"

"Oh ya? Untuk apa?" Heechul menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Tentu saja supaya bisa ngobrol dengan lebih nyaman denganmu, Heechul ah…" Hankyung manatap _obsidian _itu dengan lembut. Posisi mereka sangat dekat…

Heechul terdiam. Dia balas menatap _chocolate_ Hankyung. Hanya dengan menatap begini saja, mereka sudah tahu perasaan masing-masing. Heechul memajukan wajahnya. Mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka.

Cup

Hanya sebuah kecupan lembut penuh cinta, tanpa nafsu sama sekali. Hankyung tersenyum disela kecupannya itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Heechul melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hankyung. Ditatapnya lagi _chocolate _yang berhasil membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Ya, seorang Kim Heechul bertekuk lutut!

"Hangeng, _sarangheyo_…" ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum manis.

"_Nado_ sarangheyo, Heechul-ah…" balas Hankyung sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan tinggalkan pernah aku."

"Ne… aku… janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian…" Hankyung menyanggupi dengan ragu. Ya, dia _ragu_…

"Janji kelingking?" Heechul mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ne… aku janji…" Hankyung tersenyum lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Heechul.

"Hankyung ah…"

"Ne?"

"Gomawo…" ucap Heechul tulus sambil memeluk Hankyung.

"… Gomawo… jeongmal gomawo… Heechul ah…" Hankyung memeluk tubuh namja cantik itu dengan erat. Seakan takut… saat-saat dia harus melepas tubuh namja cantik itu datang… membawanya pergi… terbang dari sini… dari ruangan yang dingin, tapi terasa hangat saat ada Heechul disampingnya… dia takut… karena saat itu pasti akan tiba…

Kedua namja itu tidak menyadari seorang namja tampan yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari awal sampai akhir dengan tatapan penuh luka…

* * *

Yesung kini sedang berbaring sambil bermain-main dengan Ddangkomang –yang sedari tadi memasang wajah kesal karena merasa acara makannya terganggu- di kamarnya dengan Wookie. Ryeowook sedang pergi untuk mengisi acara-acara reality show bersama hyungdeulnya. Akhirnya Yesung yang nggak ada kerjaan, harus pasrah mendekam dikamarnya. Pasalnya, dia sedang malas keluar!

Krieet, suara pintu terbuka. Refleks Yesung dan 'anak'nya menoleh sambil memasang wajah garang untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu mereka.

Seketika matanya langsung membulat. Tidak percaya yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya adalah namja tampan yang sedari dulu masuk kekamar Yesung saja ogah. Ya. Choi Siwon!

"Hyung, mian kalau mengganggu," ucap Siwon sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku mau bicara dengan hyung. Boleh?"

"Ha? B-boleh! Tentu saja! Ayo sini," Yesung dengan gugup segera mempersilahkan Siwon duduk disamping Ddangkomang yang tetap cuek bebek sama keadaan sekitar. Siwon dengan malu-malu menghampiri dua insan beda spesies itu, lalu duduk disamping Ddangkomang.

"Kau mau membicarakan apa?" Yesung dengan senyum merekah menatap namja tampan itu.

"Ini tentang Heechul hyung…" dan senyuman diwajah namja manis itupun menghilang, tergantikan oleh mata yang membulat sempurna. Ommona… sadis sekali takdir mempermainkannya…

* * *

YESUNG POV:

* * *

"O-oh ya…? Ada apa dengan Heechul hyung…?" tanyaku dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Aku sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan air mukaku. Untunglah sepertinya Siwon sedang terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan wajah ataupun suaraku.

"Hyung, aku sedih… Heechul hyung sangat dekat dengan Hangeng-ah… cemburu? Iya…" ungkap Siwon sedih. Aduuh, ini anak! Apa dia benar-benar tidak tahu perasaanku?!

"Oh…" cuma kata itu yang keluar dari bibirku. Sakit…

"Ne, tadi saja, kulihat mereka saling mengatakan cinta pada satu sama lain! Aku jadi panas! Mana kata Hyukkie hyung, _ff_ HanChul meningkat drastis! Bagaimana coba itu?!" celotehnya panjang lebar dengan latar belakang api. Hahaha, aku ingin tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang lucu. Tapi yang ada hanya senyum miris…

"Bagaimana ini hyung!? Heechul hyung sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk apapun soal perasaanku! Menyebalkan!" sungutnya kesal. Hah… lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Dia itu sepertinya sangat tidak peka ya! Ck…

"Sudah, tenang dulu. Tetap berusaha, dan jadilah dirimu sendiri! Kau pasti bisa." sekuat tenaga aku mencoba tersenyum. Aish, senyum maksa itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan!

"Jinjjayo…?" tanyanya lesu. Kepercayaan diri Siwon sepertinya benar-benar jatuh! Buru-buru aku menatap _dark chocolate_nya berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Ne, hyung yakin kau pasti bisa!" cetusku menyemangatinya. Siwon tampak mulai terbakar(?).

Kilau-kilau percaya diri mulai muncul dimatanya. Segera dia mengepalkan tangannya, "Ne! Hyung benar! Aku harus lebih berjuang!" putusnya. Polos sekali…

"Gomawo hyung~!" dan dengan tidak berperasaannya, Siwon memelukku. Ommonaa~! Wajahku memanas!

"Um, Siwon…"

"Mmm~… bau hyung enak. Aku suka. Aku ingin begini dulu sebentar," ujarnya manja sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Akhirnya aku balas memeluknya. Tuhan… mian… mian karena aku mau melanggar takdirku… aku tidak ditakdirkan bersamamu Siwon ah… tapi mengapa kau selalu bisa membuatku ingin melawan takdir…?

Ini menyakitkan…

* * *

SOMETHING's(?) POV:

* * *

Majikanku ini benar-benar pintar akting! Lihat saja, dia pura-pura tertawa. Padahal dalam hatinya menangis. Tapi dia tidak terlalu pintar, tidak bisa menipuku!

Kutatap wajah majikanku itu dengan sorot cemas. Sepertinya dia menderita ya… meski aku sering jutek padanya, tidak berarti aku membencinya… dia adalah 'appa' yang hebat. Geez… kuatlah, Yesung ah!

* * *

HANKYUNG POV

* * *

"_Mianhae_…" ucapku nyaris berbisik. Aku tidak bisa mengangkat kepalaku dihadapan member-member lain. Ya. Aku kini sedang berada diruang santai dorm Super Junior. Semua tatapan disana sangat penuh dengan kekecewaan. Jebal… jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Aku menggigit bibirku.

"… Hankyung ah… waeyo…?" suara seorang namja manis yang sudah sangat kusayangi terdengar bergetar.

"Mianhae, Leeteuk ah… aku… sudah tidak tahan lagi…" jawabku pelan.

"WAE?! KAU TIDAK TAHAN DENGAN KAMI?! DENGAN AKU?!" bentak Heechul histeris.

"Hyung… tenanglah…" Siwon menahan Heechul yang siap menghajarku. Sungguh… aku sangat ingin Heechul menghajarku sekarang juga… menghajar aku yang telah melanggar janji… Mianhae, _my Cinderella_… aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku…

"Ani… bukan itu…" elakku dengan suara bergetar.

"LALU APA?! BRENGSEK!" umpat Heechul menjadi-jadi. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Leeteuk hyung maju memelukku dengan erat, "Aku mengerti… tidak perlu kau lanjutkan. Tapi jangan lupakan kami arra…? Kami tetap keluargamu, dan akan menerimamu kapanpun kau kembali. Ingat itu," tangisku langsung pecah. Hyung… asal kamu tahu saja, aku tidak akan pernah mau terpisah dari kalian semua… aku terlanjut sayang pada kalian… tapi… aku sungguh tidak kuat lagi…

Tangis Leeteuk hyung dan Heechul pun pecah. Kami bertiga menangis, sementara yang lain hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Nae… hiks… nae… sangat menyayangi kalian semua…" ungkapku jujur. Isakan-isakanku masih terdengar. Pelukanku kupererat.

"BOHONG! LALU KENAPA KAU PERGI!? KENAPA KAU KELUAR!? KAU MEMBENCI KAMI! SIALAN!" bentak Heechul. Air matanya sudah mengucur deras.

Aku menggeleng lemah, lalu melepas pelukan Leeteuk hyung dengan lembut. "Aku menyayangi kalian semua. Kalian semua seperti keluargaku…" ucapku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan. Lalu berhenti tepat di manik mata Heechul. "Noe… aku sangat mencintaimu, Heechul ah… jeongmal sarangheyo… aku tidak pernah berbohong soal perasaanku…"

Dan hanya dengan tatapan ini saja, kami sudah tahu… kami saling mencintai. Ya, hal yang hanya akan kutemukan di diri Heechul tidak bersama yeoja maupun namja manapun. Hanya Heechul…

Heechul menghentakkan pegangan Siwon, lalu berlari memelukku, air matanya jatuh dengan deras. Tidak kupedulikan kemejaku yang mulai basah. Air mata ini… sangat berharga… isakan-isakannya bagai sebuah cambuk bagiku… aku tidak mau melihatnya menangis lagi… apalagi kalau tangisannya itu karena aku… mianhae…

Kupeluk _Cinderella_ku ini dengan erat. Menghirup semua aroma tubuhnya yang sangat kusukai. Aku mencintainya Tuhan… sangat mencintainya… jaga dia… jaga dia untukku…

* * *

YESUNG POV:

* * *

"Hyung… bukankah ini berarti, aku punya kesempatan…?" ucap Siwon pelan padaku. Matanya masih tidak lepas dari pemandangan menyakitkan didepannya.

"…Ya… kau benar, Siwon-ah…" aku tersenyum miris. "Hwaitting…"

* * *

READER POV:

* * *

Ini sudah beberapa bulan sejak keluarnya Hangeng dari Super Idol Group Super Junior. Semua ELF bahkan dunia sangat terguncang. Ya, tapi tetap saja. Yang paling tergoncang adalah member-member Super Junior. Gugatan Hangeng pada SMEnt itu bagaikan mimpi buruk Super Junior yang menjadi kenyataan. Tapi diantara member-member Super Junior, yang paling sedih adalah Heechul. _Cinderella_ SuJu itu selalu mengurung diri dikamar. Depresi besar!

Kini semua member tengah berkumpul didalam kamar HanChul, yang kini hanya ditinggali Heechul. Mereka sedang berupaya membujuk Heechul untuk makan. Sudah beberapa hari ini Heechul mogok makan, sehingga membuat member lainnya cemas.

"Heechul ah, ayolah. Kalau kau tidak makan, kau bisa sakit…" Leeteuk berusaha menyuapi Heechul bubur ayam yang dibuat Ryeowook –dan tampak sangat menggoda iman–, tapi Heechul tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Heechul tetap dalam posisi berbaring dengan pandangan kosong yang tampak _ambigu_. Kibum sudah rehat. Kangin wamil. Ditambah dengan keluarnya Hangeng!mental Super Junior terganggu!

"… Hyung… tolong jangan seperti ini… mengertilah. Hankyung hyung punya alasan sendiri kenapa keluar dari Super Junior…" tangis Ryeowook pecah. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan Sungmin.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Heechul. Dia tetap memasang wajah datar. Seakan telah kehilangan rohnya.

"Hyung… kami semua juga merindukannya… sangat merindukannya..." Yesung maju dan memeluk hyungnya itu. Ya, walau Heechul telah membuat Yesung –secara tidak langsung– terluka , tapi Yesung tetap menyayangi hyungnya itu. Hyungnya ini telah menjadi keluarganya. Heechul tetap diam. Bahkan saat isakan-isakan kecil lolos dari mulut Yesung.

"Sudahlah hyung... jangan menangis..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik Yesung untuk melepaskan pelukan namja manis itu dari Heechul. Siwon agak mendelik tidak suka melihatnya.

Semua pasang mata hanya memandang sedih member tercantiknya itu. tiba-tiba, kegiatan berduka itu terinterupsi dengan bunyi telepon.

"Aiish, kenapa disaat begini sih…?" sungut Shindong sambil berlari menuju tempat telepon itu berbunyi.

"Yeoboseo?" sayup-sayup terdengar suara Shindong.

"AH?! Jinjja?! T-tunggu sebentar!" suara langkah Shindong mendekat. Shindong masuk kekamar itu dengan wajah pucat. Ditangannya ada pesawat telepon. Semua memandang heran dirinya.

"Ada apa, Shindong ah?" Leeteuk menatap cemas dongsaengnya yang bertubuh tambun itu.

"Ini… dari Hangeng hyung…"

Secepat kilat, Heechul bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan menyambar telepon yang digenggam Shindong. Semua cengo melihatnya. Kekuatan yang hebat…

"YEOBOSEO HANGENG AH!" pekiknya. Semua langsung menutup telinganya. Tidak mau tuli mendadak. Mereka yakin, Hangeng juga pasti sedang menjauhkan handphonenya beberapa meter dari telinganya.

"Ah. ne, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, aku sudah makan…" Heechul melirik bubur ayam yang masih setia dipegang Leeteuk. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mendekati Leeteuk. Dirampasnya mangkuk bubur itu dari tangan sang umma, lalu dilahapnya semua bubur itu sekali telan. _WOW! APPLAUSE FOR_ URI _CINDERELLA_! Semua member membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Tidak percaya baru saja menyaksikan cara makan model baru.

"Ye, aku baik-baik saja, Hangeng ah… tidak usah cemas…" senyum manis terukir jelas dibibir namja cantik itu.

"Ne… nado. Nado sarangheyo. Bermainlah kesini kapan-kapan! Aku akan menunggumu! Kau tahu…" Heechul menutup matanya. Seakan tahu, Hangeng juga sedang menutup matanya. "Kau adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan padaku!" ucapnya lembut masih menutup matanya. Hanya seperti ini saja, dia merasa Hangeng ada dihadapannya. Tersenyum padanya. Itu saja sudah cukup membuat Heechul tersenyum bahagia.

"Ye… pai pai…" senyum manis masih terukir dibibir namja cantik itu. bahkan setelah dia menutup telepon itu. Diberikannya telepon itu pada Shindong, lalu berjalan ketempat tidur. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur _single bed_nya, lalu menutup mata, bergelut dengan selimut sambil tetap tersenyum manis.

Semua mata memandangnya sambil melongo. Shindong hanya menatap telepon itu.

Heechul membuka sebelah matanya, dan berseru kesal, "Apa lihat-lihat!? Aku mau tidur nih! Nggak pernah lihat orang cantik ya?! Sudah, sana keluar! Aku mau tidur!" usirnya dengan tidak berperasaan. Semua pasang mata itu segera berlari keluar dengan terburu-buru. Kecuali Leeteuk.

Setelah semua sudah keluar, Leeteuk mengusap dahi Heechul dengan lembut. Senyum senang tersungging dibibirnya. "Heechul ah, kau tampak sangat senang."

"Ne, hanya Hankyung dan Teuki umma yang bisa membuatku merasa sesenang ini!" ujar Heechul sambil nyengir kayak anak kecil. Leeteuk geleng-geleng. Dirapatkannya selimut Heechul, lalu dia mencium lembut dahi namja cantik itu.

"Beristirahatlah Heechul ah," ucap Leeteuk sambil berdiri.

Heechul mengangguk, "Ne, gomawo hyung~…" lalu benar-benar terlelap.

Dengan langkah pelan, Leeteuk melangkah keluar kamar Heechul. Ya, sang _Cinderella_ telah kembali~

* * *

SIWON POV

* * *

"Uh… Yesung hyung… aku kecewa… bukan aku yang membuat Heechul hyung tersenyum lagi…" ungkapku kecewa. Aku kini berada dikamar Yesung hyung. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman kalau curhat pada hyungku yang satu ini. Entahlah. Cuma dapat nyaman aja. Ngerasa rileks.

"… Mm…" hanya itu respon Yesung hyung. Aku meliriknya. Tatapannya… kok kayak terluka ya? entah kenapa aku selalu menangkap sorot itu, saat aku membicarakan Heechul hyung dengannya. Apa cuma perasaanku saja ya…

"Hyung! Aku akan semakin berusaha mengambil posisi Hangeng gege!" ungkapku berapi-api.

Yesung hyung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ne, hyung tahu. Hwaitting…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang entah kenapa membuatku nyaman…

* * *

YESUNG POV:

* * *

_Kesempatan menggantikan posisi Hangeng...? Siwon ah, Hwaiting!_

_Tetaplah berusaha… aku mendukungmu. Walau sakit…_

_Tapi aku percaya. Kau pasti bisa, Heechul hyung beruntung dikelilingi orang-orang yang begitu mencintainya…_

* * *

**TBC**

**Uwweee, mianhaee! Ucchan bikinnya buru-buru! Dapet ide langsung ngetik! Eh… mianhae kalau aneh ya! Ucchan akan semakin berusaha! Kkk~**

**Yewon momentnya juga… ufhhh… kalau begini lebih baik kaga ada aja ya sekalian… hhh~… akan Ucchan usahakan di chapter berikutnya, Insya Allah! **

**Happy Valentinee!**

**Oya, gomawo buat bantuannya, cacaclouds! Hehehe, mian. Ucchan masih pemula!**

**Boleh Ucchan tanya lagi? *Deathly wink***

**Molla, hajimara tuh apa ya? **

**Makasih buat yang mau bantu! Silahkan di PM atau review ya! GOMAWOOO~**

**Review pleasee~~?**

* * *

**Ne~ ayo balas review!**

**ajib4ff : "Nyaaw~~! Aji chan! Gomawo reviewnya! Ne, ne, akan Ucchan pikirkan! Fic ini juga 'kan buat Aji chan! Nyahhahaha, HWAITTIING~"**

**pepiqyu**** : "Heeheh… ini gak tahu udah banyak atau belum… *garuk2 kepala* Oke, gomawo reviewnyaa~"**

**cacaclouds : "Yaa~! Gomawo review dan bantuannya! Kkkk~ Ucchan akan lebih banyak belajar lagi!"**

**elfcloud: "YOSH! Gomawo reviewnyaa~~"**

** : "Kkkk~ Ini udah ditambah! Entah cukup atau nggak... Gomawo reviewnya, Rinny-chan!"**

**cloud-alones: "Ye~~! Ucchan akan berjuang! Okay, gomawo reviewnya!"**

**yoon HyunWoon: "Gomawo gomawo gomawo" #Dilempar ember**

* * *

**Ne, gitu aja. Silahkan buat yang mau review, follow, fave…#PLAK! Ataupun mau dialert-in (?)!**

**Flame yang mendidik juga Ucchan terima! Ucchan akan berusaha menamatkannya secepat mungkin! Sekali lagi, Gomawo n annyeong~! *bow!***


	7. Please Realize Your Feeling For Me

_**Annyeonghaseyoo~**_** Ucchan balik dengan chapter 6! Kkk~ Ini, Ucchan sudah menambah dosis (?) YeWonnya! Moga-moga sesuai selera yah! Tahulah, selera orang 'kan beda-beda!**

**Kalau **_**chingu**_** mau membantu Ucchan dengan **_**fic**_** yang masih ada banyak kekurangan ini, silahkan kebagian bawah! Selanjutnya caranya pikirin sendiri! #PLAK!**

_**Ne**_**, nggak mau cerewet lagi! **_**Gomawo**_** buat yang mau baca fic abal ini ne. Ucchan masih pemula…**

**Oke! Silahkan dibaca~! Baca **_**warning**_**nya yo!**

* * *

_Chapt 6: Please Realize Your Feeling For Me_

.

_Main Pair: YeWon_

.

_Pair_: Silahkan pilih sendiri~ #PLAK!

.

_Rated: T_

.

_Genre: Romance_ _(_sedikit_), Hurt Comfort_ (abal), _Family _(gaje), em _Humor a bit_…

.

_DISCLAIMER_: Tuhan, SMTown, Ibu ayah mereka, dan tentu saja~ _ELFFF_!~~~ (Jadi mereka milik saya juga…#PLAK!) Ceritanya? Murni imajinasi saya! Teheeehee~!

.

_WARNINGG_~: Alur aneh, gaje, plot membingungkan, mungkin dengan bahasa Korea dibawah standard (Author: Saya masih belajar un…), _Maybe Typo_~ (Mga2 gak ada… *komat- kamit ngebaca jampi-jampi*#PLAK!), bahasa seenaknya dan nggak konsisten, _SUPER OOC_ *kayaknya*, tidak mengikuti EYD yang baik dan benar, _BL! BoysLove_, _Yaoi_, _DIDN'T LIKE? DON'T READ!_

* * *

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN…

:

_**Can I Replace Him...?**_

:

Selamat Membaca dan siapkan obat sakit kepala, un!

* * *

SIWON POV:

* * *

Aku menatap _namja_ cantik itu dengan sedih. Kini, aku dan member Suju lain –Yesung _hyung_, Kyuhyunnie, Leeteuk _hyung_, Shindong _hyung_, Wookie, Sungmin _hyung_, Donghae _hyung_, dan Eunhyuk _hyung_– tengah mengantar kepergian Heechul _hyung_. Ya, _namja_ cantik itu wamil mulai hari ini. Nyesek~…

"Heechul _ah_, jaga kesehatanmu_, arra_?" Leeteuk _hyung_ maju memeluk _Cinderella_ku yang tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum manis. _Namja_ cantik itu telah resmi menjadi _namjachingu_ Hangeng _gege_, sebulan lalu. Sial, padahal saat itu aku sudah berusaha menarik perhatiannya sedemikian rupa! Mengirim hadiah-hadiah mahal, dan memberikannya perhatian. Tapi nihil. Cih, padahal Yesung _hyung _sudah bersedia membantuku!

"_Ne, hyung. Gomawo_!" balas Heechul _hyung_ sambil memeluk balik '_umma_' Suju itu. Para _ELF_ khususnya _PETALS_ yang hadir disitu langsung nangis. Ada yang teriak, "_Oppaa_~ jangan pergiii!", "_Oppa_! Kami akan merindukanmu!", "Oppaaa! Turunkan harga sembakoo~" #PLETAK! _PETALS_ itu mendapat timpukkan sepatu dari _ELF_ dan _PETALS_ yang lain.

Setelah itu, giliran Eunhyuk _hyung_ untuk memeluk Heechul _hyung_. Lalu, Donghae _hyung _langsung menghambur kepelukan Heechul _hyung _dengan banjir air mata. Yesung _hyung_ juga memeluk Heechul _hyung_ dengan erat. Uwaa! Sekarang giliranku!

Aku mendekati Heechul _hyung_. Senyum manis terpampang diwajahku.

* * *

READER POV

* * *

Leeteuk memandang Yesung khawatir. Pasalnya, _namja_ manis itu kini menatap sendu pemandangan didepannya. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan pemandangan Siwon memeluk Heechul dengan sangat erat. Ya. Tampak sangat mesra.

Beberapa _ELF_ dan _PETALS_ yang nggak ngerti keadaan mulai berseru, "SiChul, SiChul…"

Sementara para HanChul _shipper_ hanya mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal.

"_Hyung_…" Yesung tidak bergeming. Manik matanya masih terpaku pada dua sosok namja yang masih berpelukkan itu. 'Lama sekali…' batin Yesung. Hatinya terasa mencelos…

"Yesung _hyung_…!" Yesung langsung tersadar, dan menatap _caramel _namja disampingnya.

"_M-mwo_, Kyuhyunnie…?" tanya Yesung seraya berusaha tersenyum. Dia memang mengasingkan diri sedikit. Kini posisinya tidak terlalu kentara, karena tertutupi oleh Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk.

Ya, dia tidak mau membuat _hyung_ dan _dongsaengi_nya khawatir, kalau melihat wajah pucatnya. Dia sudah cukup merepotkan mereka. Dia tidak mau lagi. Mana disini ada kamera yang siap memotret wajahnya lagi! _Geez_…

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun menarik Yesung mendekatinya, sambil membelakangi kamera. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu. Tangan kirinya melingkar dipinggang Yesung, sementara tangan kanannya mengelus rambut Yesung. Hal itu tidak disadari oleh para_ ELF_, _PETALS_, maupun kameramen. Mereka tengah sibuk mendengar 'kata-kata' manis nan religius yang terlontar dari bibir Siwon untuk Heechul. Heechul hanya menatap bosan Siwon yang tetap terlihat bersemangat dengan _kotbah_nya.

Yesung menegang. "…Kyu…?" saat tangannya hendak menyentuh punggung Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sudah berbisik pelan.

"Menangislah…"

JDEERR! _Ommona_… darimana Kyuhyun tahu kalau Yesung sedang ingin menangis. _Obsidian _itu menatap _caramel _Kyuhyun dengan sorot heran. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Aku akan menyembunyikanmu. Isakanmu juga akan kuredam dengan jaketku. Menangislah sepuasnya…" Yesung mulai terisak.

"Menangislah sampai kau mampu melupakannya…" bisik Kyuhyun lirih. Akhirnya, Yesung benar-benar menangis. Di remasnya jaket biru Kyuhyun. Ditenggelamkannya kepalanya lebih dalam didada bidang Kyuhyun untuk meredam suara isakannya. Kyuhyun masih mengusap rambut Yesung. Dia tidak memperdulikan jaketnya yang basah karena air mata _hyung_nya itu. Dia rela. Kalau itu dapat menghapus sosok Siwon dari hati Yesung…

'_Hyung_…' Yesung masih menangis. "Hik… Siwon… Siwon…" bisikan-bisikan yang diselangi dengan isakan itu, membuat Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Menghirup aroma rambut Yesung yang membuatnya tergila-gila. Mengeratkan pelukannya demi meredam bisikan-bisikan parau Yesung.

'Sadarkah _hyung_, kalau aku mencintaimu selama lima tahun ini…?' batin Kyuhyun. Hatinya terasa perih. Ya, Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada _namja_ manis itu. entah kenapa, Kyuhyun merasa sangat nyaman saat bersama Yesung. 'Jika kau tahu perasanku… apa kau akan meninggalkanku, _hyung_…?'

"Hik… hik…" isakan lirih itu masih dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengecup puncak kepala Yesung berusaha menenangkan. '… Aku mencintaimu _hyung_. Dengan segenap hatiku… _Sarangheyo_…'

Mereka tidak sadar. Dari tadi ada sepasang _dark chocolate _yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan… hm~, bagaimana mengartikannya ya? Bolehkah diartikan sebagai tatapan cemburu…?

* * *

"Heechul _hyung_ wamil… aku akan merindukannya…" ucap Siwon sedih. Kini _namja _itu –lagi-lagi, sedang berada dikamar Yesung. Kebetulan Ryeowook sedang memasak didapur. Jadi acara curhat-menyurhat Siwon berjalan mulus.

"Tenang… cuma 2 tahun 'kan…?" Yesung tersenyum manis. "Itu bukan waktu yang lama. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah mempersiapkan dirimu sendiri saat Heechul _hyung_ pulang. Kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, Siwon ah."

"…Iya… _kamsahamnida, hyung_…" dan yah, lagi-lagi. Seorang Choi Siwon memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung. Yesung hanya membeku. Ya, dia kaget. Meski ini bukan pertama kali dia dipeluk oleh Siwon.

"_Hyung_… aku merindukan Heechul _hyung_…" bisik Siwon.

JLEB

Kata-kata itu bagaikan pedang yang menusuk tepat di jantung Yesung. _Namja_ manis itu menunduk sedikit. Menggeleng pelan, lalu berucap, "_Ne, hyung_ yakin Heechul _hyung _juga merindukanmu…" seraya mengusap lembut punggung Siwon.

"_Ne_…" Siwon merasa sangat nyaman dengan usapan halus hyungnya itu. Sangat hangat… benar-benar membuat Siwon ingin tetap begini untuk beberapa lama…

Ddangkomma hanya menatap wajah majikannya dengan tatapan miris. Bagaimana tidak? Majikannya kini tengah memasang wajah yang sangat terluka…

* * *

YESUNG POV:

* * *

Siwon telah keluar dari kamarku. Pengen ngambil minum katanya… hhh~…

_Aiish_… aku membenci diriku sendiri… bagaimana bisa aku yang merupakan _namja_ aneh begini menyukai Siwon yang sempurna? Haahhh… aku geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ddangkomma… _appa_ lelah…" ucapku sambil memaksakan tersenyum.

Ddangkomma hanya menatapku dengan tatapan iba. Ya, aku dan Ddangkomma memang sudah akrab –atau begitulah menurutku. Apa karena faktor beberapa teman baru yang kubeli ya? Aku telah membeli dua kura-kura baru, dan satu anjing. Sayang ketiga anakku itu sedang dibawa kedokter hewan oleh _umma_nya. Tak ayal, tinggal Ddangkomma lah teman bermainku.

Aku mengelus cangkangnya dengan lembut, "Hhh… cinta itu menyebalkan…" gumamku pelan.

"Sungie…"

* * *

READER POV:

* * *

Yesung menoleh. Kyuhyun…? Ya, namja tampan itu kini berada didepan pintu kamar Yesung dengan raut sedih. Buru-buru Yesung bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya.

"_Mwoya_, Kyu?" tanya Yesung tersenyum manis, setelah mengembalikkan Ddangkomma kedalam _aquarium_nya. Kyu masih membisu. Yesung menaikkan alisnya.

Yesung mendekati Kyuhyun dengan cemas, "Kyu, ada ap-"

"Sungie _hyung_… boleh aku membicarakan sesuatu denganmu…?"

"Hm? Boleh! Tentu saja boleh! Membicarakan apa?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Ini… mengenai _hyung_…" jawabnya pelan sambil menunduk. Yesung kembali menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Yesung menatap khawatir _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu. 'Ada apa dengan dia?' batin Yesung khawatir.

"Sini, duduklah," Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan langsung menarik lengan _dongsaeng_nya itu dengan lembut. Menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya.

"_Hyung_…"

"_Ne_?"

"Tolong berjanji kau tidak akan membenciku setelah ini…" suara Kyuhyun bergetar.

"Huh? Kenapa aku harus membencimu…?" Yesung menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya dipipi Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. Senyum manis tersungging dibibirnya. Aiiish! _Uri turtle so damn sexy_! #Author dirajam _Clouds_

"Berjanjilah!"

"_Ne, ne_. _Hyung_ janji," ucap Yesung pasrah.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang-panjang. Kedua _namja_ itu tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang _namja_ tampan yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka dengan wajah yang er,,, sulit ditebak.

* * *

KYUHYUN POV:

* * *

Aku menarik napasku panjang-panjang. Ya, nggak mau pingsan mendadak dihadapan _hyung_ku yang _cute _ini. Aku… sebenarnya takut menyatakannya pada Yesung _hyung_. Tapi… Minnie _hyung_ sudah menyadarkanku. Karena cepat atau lambat, Sungie hyung akan tahu perasaanku.

"_Hyung_…"

"_Ne_…?" _obsidian _itu menatapku. Arrgh! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, atau aku akan menerkammu, Kim Jongwoon! Pengen aku teriakkan hal itu diwajah _cute_nya. Sayangnya, lidahku justru kelu. _Caramel_ku masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Aku seolah terhipnotis kedalam _obsidian _kelam itu.

Yesung hyung dengan heran melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku. "Kyu? Kyunnie~? Kau kenapa?"

"HAH?! Ah, _a-ani_… hyung…" aku tergagap dengan panik. Uu~ memalukan!

"_Gwenchana_. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Yesung _hyung _menatapku lagi dengan senyum manis. Ikkh! Aku harus bisa mengontrol diri!

"_H-hyung_…" aku membuka suara. Yesung _hyung_ diam. Menungguku melanjutkan ucapanku.

"_Jeongmal… j-jeongmal sarang_…"

"PERMIIII~~SIII~!" kalimatku tergantung. Sial! Si kuda itu main negur aja! Nggak liat aku lagi mencoba menyatakan cinta pada Sungie _hyung_?! Ah~! Aku tahu! Dia sudah tahu itu, dan bermaksud mencegahnya! KUDA LICIK! Kukerahkan segala macam _Evilpower_ku padanya. Dia cuek bebek. SIALAN!

"Siwon? Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanya Yesung _hyung _tampak sedikit gugup.

"Sejak tadi _hyung_…" Siwon memamerkan _dimples_nya. HUH! Aku juga punya _dimples_! Hanya saja aku males nunjukkinnya! # _Auth: Devil_ keras kepala! *Dirajam _Sparkyu_*

"_Ne_… ah, Kyunnie. _Mian_, kau bisa lanjutkan lagi kata-katamu tadi?" _obsidian _itu balik menatapku dengan senyum manis yang tersungging dibibir _cherry namja_ itu. _ommona_… kenapa dia begitu menggoda…? Aku berusaha menelan salivaku dengan susah payah.

"_Ani hyung_… lain kali saja. _Gomawo_ sudah mau mendengarkanku." Aku tersenyum. Dengan seringaian, aku menarik tubuh mungil itu dan mendekapnya. Yesung _hyung_ dan Siwon tampak kaget.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa," Yesung _hyung _tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap punggungku.

Siwon menatapku dengan tatapan tidak suka. Cih~! Rasakan!

* * *

SIWON POV:

* * *

Khhh! Mengesalkan melihat mereka mesra begitu! Mana kata Hyukkie _hyung_, ada pair baru segala! _Pair_ KyuSung! HEI HEI! YeWonnya mau dikemanain?! Omelku dalam hati. Aku menatap dua _namja_ didepanku dengan wajah nelangsa.

"_Hyuung_! Sudah dong! Jangan kelamaan! Nanti Kyu keenakan!" desisku kesal. Akhirnya, karena tidak sabaran, aku melepas paksa pelukan dua _namja_ itu. Kyuhyun mendelik padaku.

Nah, supaya nggak bingung, akan author jelaskan posisi tiga _namja_ dan satu mahluk tak dikenal #Dihajar Ddangkomma# Siwon kini tengah mencengkram bahu Yesung, hampir masuk posisi memeluk, sementara Kyuhyun berada dihadapan mereka dengan wajah penuh kekesalan. Ya, kurang lebih begitu~ #Reader: kaga penting lu!

"E-eh…" Yesung tampak bingung. _Obsidian_nya menatapku dan Kyu bergantian.

… _Kyeopta_… secara tidak sadar, aku menatap _obsidian _itu dengan lekat. Tanganku masih mencengkram bahunya.

"S-siwon…?" Yesung menatapku dengan tatapan gugup. Wajahnya merona. Awww, imutnya~! Kutatap bibir _cherry _nya. Terlihat sangat menggoda!

Tanpa sadar, aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Tujuan utama: Bibir _cherry _Yesung _hyung_!

Yesung tersentak kaget. Lalu berusaha mendorongku dengan sekuat tenaga. Sayang~ tenagaku lebih besar!

BUAK!

Kyuhyun dengan kurang ajarnya menendangku hingga membuatku terjatuh dari tempat tidur _single bed _itu. dengan wajah dingin, dipeluknya Yesung _hyung_ yang kini tampak panas dingin.

_Shit_! Apa-apaan aku ini?!

* * *

READER POV:

* * *

"_H-hyung! Mianhae_, aku tidak bermaksud…" ucap Siwon pelan seraya bangun dari jatuhnya. Yesung masih tetap membeku. Tidak menyangka kejadian tadi menimpanya. Saat Siwon hendak meraih tangan mungil Yesung, tangannya telah ditepis terlebih dahulu oleh _dongsaeng evil_-nya.

"YA! Jangan sentuh Yesung _hyung_!" bentaknya dingin. Siwon terhenyak.

"_Hyung_… sungguh… aku tidak bermaksud begitu…" pinta Siwon memelas. Yesung masih menatap manik mata Siwon dengan tatapan kosong. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"_Hyung… mian_…" Siwon menunduk sedikit. Yesung terhentak. Sepertinya arwahnya baru balik! Kkk~

"Hu-ah?! Ah… Siwon _ah_…" Yesung menatap Siwon. Perlahan dia tersenyum lembut. Diusapnya rambut Siwon, "_Gwenchana, gwenchana_. Hyung tidak marah kok. Kau tidak salah," hiburnya sambil tersenyum manis, hingga membuat mata sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit. Awww~~~

Siwon terpengarah melihatnya. '… Manis…' batinnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. _Geez_, beruntung sekali si Siwon!

"Hmph, ayo _hyung_! Kita pergi!" Kyuhyun mengacuhkan tatapan heran Yesung, _namja_ itu menyeret paksa Yesung keluar dari kamar YeWook. Meninggalkan Siwon yang melongo.

* * *

Siwon menatap sekeliling kamar itu dengan frustasi. Dia menyalahkan dirinya yang lepas kontrol. Hampir saja dia mencium _hyung_ manisnya itu. Untunglah tadi ada Kyu! Kalau tidak ada Kyu, kau pasti tahu hal tadi akan merambat kemana selanjutnya! Adegan _NC_~~! #PLAK!

Tatapan Siwon berhenti pada _aquarium_ kura-kura peliharaan Yesung. Dia menghampiri penghuni aquarium yang tengah memandangnya dengan jutek.

* * *

SOMETHING'S POV:

* * *

Choi Siwon! Kau _namja_ yang kubenci! Ada di nomor pertama _namja_ yang kubenci! Kau membuat _appa_ku menderita, dan apa tadi?! Kau bermaksud mencuri ciumannya, eoh?! Rendah sekali dirimu!

_Namja_ bernama Siwon itu menghampiriku. Aku mendelik tidak suka. Saat tangannya hendak mengusap kepalaku, dengan cepat aku menghindarinya. Kugerakkan kepalaku kekanan. Membuat tangannya menyentuh angin. Hahah!

Huh…? Sepertinya namja ini kekanak-kanakkan! Lihat tingkahnya sekarang! Dengan kesal dia tetap ngotot berusaha mengelus kepalaku. Dengan ngotot pula aku menggerakkan kepalaku liar, menghindari tangannya. Cih! Aku tidak sudi! Akhirnya aku berhenti menggerakkan kepalaku saat dia kelihatan menyerah. Wah, cepat ju-

PAT

"KENA!" tawanya sumringah. Sial! Aku hanya lengah kok! Licik sekali dia! Aku mem_pout_kan bibirku kesal.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah drastis. Murung… _aish,_ kenapa lagi sekarang?

"…Aku… tidak mencintai Yesung _hyung_… 'kan…?" aku menaikkan alisku *emang kura-kura ada alis ya? #PLAK!* orang ini bicara sama siapa? Sama aku? Ah, tidak mungkin! Tidak ada orang lain selain _appa_ku yang bicara dengan seekor kura-kura! "Orang yang kucintai itu… Heechul _hyung_…" _namja_ itu menggigit bibirnya. Ooh, benar-benar cinta segibanyak yang rumit… aku menghela napas berat. Untunglah aku terlahir sebagai seekor kura-kura…

"Aku… hanya menganggapnya _hyung_. Benar 'kan…?" _aish_, kenapa sih dia ini? Dia mulai berbicara sendiri! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Siwon melirikku.

"Oh ya…? Kau tidak setuju, Ddang _chan_?"

'_MWO_?!' teriakku. Apa-apaan itu?! Ddang chan?! Nama planet apa itu?! aku mendesis keras-keras. Yah, walau tetap saja _namja _kurang ajar dihadapanku ini tidak mendengarkanku.

Tatapan Siwon menerawang. Aku bisa menangkap sorot gelisah. Ikh, galau ya mas? #Kura-kura gaul

"Aku mencintai Heechul _hyung_. Benar 'kan? Ddang _chan_…?"

_Aissh_! Berhenti memanggilku Ddang _chan_! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggilku Ddang chan, eoh?! Kutatap _dark chocolate_nya. Huh… Kau bohong. Matamu berbicara. Kau bohong, Siwon ah… sekali lagi aku menggeleng pelan…

* * *

READER POV:

* * *

Sosok _namja_ dibalik pintu itu terdiam. Sorot matanya penuh kesedihan. Padahal tadi dia kembali kesini, karena tak tega meninggalkan Siwon sendirian. Tapi apa yang baru saja didengarnya…?

Hatinya mencelos, darahnya sedikit berdesir. _Obsidian _kelam itu menutup. Tak lama kemudian, setetes… dua tetes… beberapa tetes _liquid_ bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Melewati pipi _chubby_nya. Dan berakhir dengan jatuh dilantai.

'…Siwon ah…'

* * *

Yah, sudah beberapa hari ini Yesung berusaha sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Siwon. Tapi Siwon yang polos tidak mengerti keadaan. Dengan santainya, ia selalu bermanja-manja pada Yesung. Ish, sungguh tak peka!

:

:

Kali ini mereka sedang berpesta kecil-kecilan ditraktir oleh manajer mereka, disebuah tempat minum-minum yang cukup terkenal di _Seoul_.

"YAA! Eunhyukkie~! Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum!" Shindong dengan panik berusaha merebut sake ditangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk bukan seorang peminum! Salahkan Kyuhyun yang keterlaluan mengejeknya tadi!

"Hik~! Apa maksudmu hik~ Shindong _hyuuungiee_~! Aku akan membuktikan hik~ pada _evil_ itu kalau aku hik~ kuat minuum~!" racau Eunhyuk sambil tetap meminum sakenya. Waah, kau bayangkan! Seorang _namja_ dengan pengalaman nol, menghabiskan sekitar tiga botol besar sake?

Leeteuk hanya mengurut pelipisnya dengan kesal. Auh, ingin sekali ada Kangin disini! Sayang, _namjachingu_nya itu masih beberapa bulan lagi sebelum kembali ke aktivitas SuJu. Sungmin dengan raut kesal masih menasehati Kyuhyun yang dengan cuek tetap meminum sakenya. Ryeowook mengobrol seru dengan Yesung, sementara Siwon sudah terlelap di sofa. _Namja _itu mabuk berat, sehingga jatuh tertidur.

Donghae meminum sakenya dengan diam. Tidak berani menatap Eunhyuk. Takut memperburuk keadaan. Auh, dia merindukan _namjachingu_nya. Sayang, Eunhyuk masih tetap dingin padanya. Aah, akhirnya Donghae beranjak dari sofanya menuju suatu tempat.

"Mau kemana Hae?" tanya manajernya heran.

"Kamar mandi," jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum simpul. Dengan santai dia berjalan kekamar mandi meninggalkan sepasang _chocolate _yang menatap punggungnya dengan sedih…

:

:

Kini Donghae tengah mematut dirinya didepan kaca. Lalu mulai menyalakan keran, bermaksud ingin mencuci tangannya. Tapi niatnya itu terhenti karena sebuah tangan yang sangat dikenalnya, tengah melingkar diperutnya.

"…Hyukkie…?" Donghae melirik kearah cermin. Tampak mantan _namjachingu_nya itu tengah memeluknya sambil menunduk.

"…Hiks…" Donghae sontak membelalakkan matanya. _Namja_ itu segera berbalik, kemudian menangkupkan tangannya dipipi Eunhyuk. Memandangi wajah manis yang selalu dirindukannya itu.

"_Waeyo_…?" tanya Donghae lembut. Diusapnya air mata yang turun dari mata Eunhyuk, dengan ibu jarinya.

"_Mian_…" bisik Eunhyuk. Suaranya bergetar, begitupula dengan badannya. Donghae menaikkan alisnya. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"… Untuk membuatmu bersedih… aku… telah memutuskanmu…" jawab Eunhyuk getir. Dia menunduk lagi. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Entah karena efek mabuk atau malu. Donghae tersenyum.

"_Gwenchana_, Hyukkie…" Donghae memeluk tubuh ramping Eunhyuk. Dielusnya dengan lembut rambut _brunette_ milik Eunhyuk. "Kau tidak melupakan kata-kataku 'kan? Saat kita pertama jadian…?" bisik Donghae lembut. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Bahwa kau akan selalu mencintaiku?" tanyanya polos. Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"Kurang lengkap~" Eunhyuk mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal.

"Yang lengkap adalah…" Donghae jeda sejenak. Lalu mulai bersuara lagi,

"Aku akan mencintaimu, apa adanya. Sejelek atau seaneh apapun dirimu. Semisikin atau sesengsara apapun dirimu." Tangannya melanjutkan mengelus rambut Eunhyuk yang mulai bergetar.

"Aku akan mencintaimu, walau hanya mendapat tanggapan dingin darimu saat aku menyatakan cintaku, juga caci maki dari bibirmu saat aku mengatakan betapa sempurnanya dirimu, dan tepisan tanganmu saat aku mencoba menyentuhmu…" Donghae melanjutkan ucapannya dengan senyum mengembang. Memori saat dulu dia menyatakan cinta pada Eunhyuk, berputar kembali.

"Dan aku akan mencintaimu, tidak peduli kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau sangat membenciku. Karena aku tahu, kau akan bisa mencintaiku. Karena Tuhan telah menggariskan, kau adalah takdir untukku…" sambung Eunhyuk sambil memeluk _namja_ dihadapannya dengan erat. Dia tidak mampu menahan air matanya lagi…

Donghae membalas pelukan itu dengan erat. Dibiarkannya kemejanya basah karena ulah Hyukkienya. Ya, dia bahagia. Dia bahagia bisa memeluk tubuh ini… walau ini mungkin adalah yang terakhir…

"Kau mabuk… Hyukkie…" senyum bahagia Donghae berubah menjadi senyum miris. Ya, kini Hyukkienya tengah mabuk. Jadi bisa saja Eunhyuk sedang meracau gak jelas khas pemabuk-pemabuk pada umumnya. Hei… justru… bukankah orang terjujur didunia ini, adalah seorang pemabuk? Ya 'kan?

"_Ne_, aku mabuk… tapi aku masih sadar dengan semua yang kuucapkan…" Donghae terpaku. Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya dengan senyum manis. "Lee Donghae, maukah sekali lagi kau menerimaku untuk menjadi _namjachingu_mu…?" pintanya.

Tak ayal, itu membuat Donghae menangis. Donghae menangis kencang, lalu kembali memeluk Eunhyuk. "_Ne_… tentu saja aku mau… tapi… jebal… jangan putuskan aku lagi hanya karena kesalah pahaman konyol seperti ini…"

Eunhyuk mulai ikut menangis juga. Setelah mengangguk kecil, Eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae sambil masih tetap menangis. Donghae melepas pelukannya dengan lembut. Meraih dagu Eunhyuk, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk. Mengeliminasi semua jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Eunhyuk perlahan menutup matanya.

CHU~

Sebuah ciuman manis. Sangat manis. Sebuah ciuman penuh cinta tak menuntut dari sepasang _namja_ yang tengah dipenuhi oleh cinta…

:

:

"Aiih~ Hyukkie dan Donghae lama sekali! Katanya cuma mau kekamar mandi! Jangan-jangan mereka diam-diam memesan kamar, lagi?" sungut Shindong. Ya, tempat minum-minum ini juga menyiapkan beberapa kamar dengan kualitas baik bagi tamu-tamunya yang ehm, gitu deh~ #PLAK!

"Ahh, sudah-sudah!" Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan beberapa _dongsaeng_-_dongsaeng_nya yang kini ribut memperdebatkan HAU, Hak Asasi Uke(?). Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah pergi karena dapat _job _mendadak. Kasihaan~

"Ah, Siwonnie tertidur! Yesung _ah_, Wookie _ah_. Tolong kau papah Siwonnie ke kamar ya! Nanti harga kamarnya suruh tagih ke manajer hyung!" perintah Leeteuk dan langsung mendapat hadiah _deathglare_ dari manajernya.

"_Arraseo_ _hyung_!" jawab Yesung dan Ryeowook bersamaan. Mereka menatap Siwon yang masih asyik dengan tidurnya. _Ommo_, ini tidak akan mudah bagi dua _namja_ bertubuh mungil itu…

* * *

Akhirnya dengan menggunakan tenaga ekstra, Yesung dan Ryeowook berhasil memapah Siwon menuju sebuah kamar yang telah dipesankan oleh manajer hyungnya –yang tentu saja dengan sangat tidak ikhlas!

KRIEET~

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar yang terletak dilantai 2 itu. Gelap…

PAT!

Ryeowook menyalakan lampu. Seketika ruangan yang tadinya gelap gulita, kini menjadi sangat terang. Ruangan itu cukup luas. Satu tempat tidur, didekatnya terdapat satu ruangan lagi yang tampaknya kamar mandi, lalu ditengah ruangan ada dua buah sofa berwarna biru _sapphire_ yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah _coffe table_ berwarna coklat muda. Jendela besarnya juga menunjukkan keindahan _Seoul _dikala malam.

Dengan tertatih-tatih, dua _namja_ mungil itu memapah Siwon menuju tempat tidur yang terletak disudut ruangan.

Mereka berdua membaringkan tubuh Siwon yang masih dengan entengnya tertidur, di kasur _King size _itu. Setelah itu, Yesung dengan cekatan menarik selimut sampai batas dada Siwon. Mereka berdua menghela napas lega.

"_Aigoo_… Siwon hyung makan apa sih? Tubuhnya berat sekali…" keluh Ryeowook kesal, dan dibalas dengan cengiran gaje oleh Yesung.

"Nah, tugas kita sudah selesai, _hyung_! Ayo kembali kebawah!" ucap Ryeowook riang. Yesung mengangguk. Tapi saat dia hendak melangkah, ujung bajunya ditarik Siwon.

"_Hyuuunghh_~~… jangan pergiii…" nah, Siwon sepertinya benar-benar mabuk! Dengan wajah merah dan senyum mesum, Siwon mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit. _OMMO_! Kalau saja ada _yeoja_ yang melihatnya, maka hancurlah itu segala macam kesempurnaan Siwon! Wookie mendelik, sementara Yesung tersenyum maksa.

"Tapi-"

"Aniyooo~! _Hyungieh_ nggak boleh pergi~!" desisnya kesal. Masih mencengkram ujung baju Yesung. Wookie menatap Yesung dengan khawatir.

"Ah, _gwenchana_. Kau duluan saja Wookie. Aku akan menemani Siwon sampai dia tertidur," ucap Yesung lembut. Walau ragu, akhirnya Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan kedua _namja_ itu.

:  
:

Setelah kepergian Ryeowook, Yesung duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Siwon sambil mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. "Tidurlah Wonnie. Nanti kami akan membangunkanmu saat mau pulang," tutur Yesung lembut. Siwon tidak melepas pandangannya dari _obsidian _Yesung. Itu membuat Yesung gugup. Sesekali ia membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Takut menatap _dark chocolate _itu. sayangnya, sebuah tangan meraih dagunya. Kini Yesung dapat menatap _dark chocolate _itu dengan sangat jelas. _Ommona_…

"Si-siwon…?" wajah Yesung memerah. Siwon masih menatap kedalam manik mata Yesung. Perhatiannya beralih ke bibir _cherry _Yesung, dan tanpa basa-basi melahapnya. Yesung membelalakkan matanya. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh kekar Siwon. Sayangnya –sekali lagi– tubuh Siwon lebih besar daripadanya. Sia-sia saja dia berontak!

"Ummh…" desah Yesung tertahan saat lidah Siwon merambat masuk kedalam mulutnya, dan mengaduk-ngaduk isinya. Siwon mengabsen semua organ yang ada didalam mulut Yesung. Yesung mulai kesusahan bernapas.

"Umphh… Wo-wonnieeh…" desah Yesung hamper kehabisan napas. Siwon mengerti dan akhirnya melepas bibir _cherry _itu dengan berat. Yesung langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"_Hyung_…" Siwon menatap _obsidian _Yesung. "Kau manis…" dan Siwon kembali melahap bibir menggairahkan itu. sebuah 'mainan baru' untuk seorang Choi Siwon. Mainan yang membuatnya merasa ingin lagi, dan lagi. Yesung memejamkan mata. Dan tanpa sadar tangannya kini tengah melingkar dileher Siwon. _Aigoo_…

* * *

_Dan dengan bodohnya aku, aku memberikan tubuhku padamu. Membiarkanmu membelainya, mengecupnya, menghisapnya, dan… memasukinya…_

_Tuhan, apa aku benar-benar rendah ya…? berusaha dengan egoisnya mendapatkan cinta mustahil seorang Choi Siwon…_

* * *

YESUNG POV:

* * *

Aku terbangun. Sedikit mengerjapkan mataku. Ini, dikamar tadi…

Saat aku hendak duduk, aku meringis kesakitan. Auch, bagian bawahku sakit… Siwon bermain sangat kasar tadi. Aku menoleh menatap namja disampingku. Aku tersenyum. Wajah tidurnya benar-benar manis… seperti sesosok malaikat tanpa noda sedikitpun…

Akhirnya aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan terseok-seok kekamar mandi, setelah sebelumnya memungut semua bajuku yang berserakkan dilantai. Yang harus kupikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana menghilangkan semen Siwon dari dalam lubangku…

:

:

Setelah selesai, aku keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit di leherku. Bau seks yang menyengat tercium dengan jelas dikamar ini. Yah… aku tadi memang sering keluar. Jadi malu…

Saat tengah mengeringkan rambutku, aku mendengar suara-suara Siwon. Aku menghampirinya dengan khawatir. Apa dia bermimpi buruk…?

Kutatap lekat wajah tampan itu. sangat sempurna… entah sejak kapan, rasa sukaku ini berubah menjadi cinta... ya, aku sungguh mencintainya...

"Bisakah aku merasakan sentuhan lembut itu hanya untukku…?" gumamku pelan. Tidak ada balasan.

"Meski kutahu aku cuma pelarian… karena sikapnya padaku sekarang, sama dengan sikap yang diberikan pada Heechul _hyung_…" aku tersenyum miris. Siwonnie sangat baik padaku… seperti dia baik pada Heechul _hyung_. Tapi bolehkah aku sedikit berharap…?

"_Hyung_!" suaranya mengeras. Aku menatapnya khawatir. Tapi kekhawatiranku menghilang saat seutas senyum tersungging manis dibibirnya. Aku tanpa sadar ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

"_Sarangheyo… sarangheyo_…" aku tersenyum senang. Apakah itu… untukku…? Harapku.

"Heechul _hyung_…" seketika senyumanku lenyap. Bergantikan dengan bunyi degup jantungku. Semakin lama… semakin sakit… aku menatapnya dengan sedih. Aku… sangat terluka, Siwonnie…

"Jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan pergi…" igaunya. Tangannya terangkat seperti hendak menggapai sesuatu. Aku tersenyum miris.

"_Jeongmal sarangheyo_… _hyung…_" igaunya. Air mata menetes turun dari pelupuk matanya yang masih tertutup. Sebegitu cintakah kau padanya, Siwonnie…? Apa kau akan melupakan malam ini…? Melupakan aku…? Melupakan cintaku…? Ah! Yesung _pabbo_! Siwon 'kan sedang mabuk! Terang saja dia mengira kau itu Heechul _hyung_! Aku memukul kepalaku sedikit keras. Aku ingin menangis… ingin menyadarkan hatiku, bahwa mendapatkan Siwon untukku sangatlah mustahil…

Aku mendekatkan wajahku kewajahnya. Tuhan… tolong ijinkan aku… kali ini saja… meski dia tidak menganggapnya…

Chu…

...

* * *

READER POV:

* * *

Yesung mengecup dahi Siwon dengan lembut.

Lalu berbisik pelan. Sangat pelan. Ditelinga Siwon, "… _Nado… saranghae... Siwon-ah..._" dan perlahan cairan bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya, jatuh…

Pintu kamar itu tertutup dengan pelan. meninggalkan sebuah cerita cinta, yang sangat menyedihkan. Ya, cerita cinta seorang Kim jongwoon, terhadap Choi Siwon…

"… _Sarangheyo_…" igauan Siwon terdengar kembali. Walau sekarang sudah tak ada lagi yang mendengarkannya.

"Yesungie _hyung_…"

…

* * *

_Dan air mata itu turun... membasahi wajahmu yang tengah tertidur lelap tanpa mengetahui perasaanku..._

_Harga diriku diinjak-injak olehmu, Siwon-ah..._

_Tapi... kenapa... kenapa aku masih mencintaimu...?_

_Kenapa… kau masih bisa membuatku mencintaimu, setelah semua kejahatan yang kau lakukan padaku…?_

_Akhirnya… aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Meninggalkanmu. Dan meninggalkan rasa sakit yang dengan seenaknya terus mengikutiku…_

* * *

**TBC**

… ***Nyengir gaje* #Dilempar ember**

**GIMANA?! *teriak pake toa kegirangan* Ucchan udah nambahin Yewon momentnya 'kan? Kkk~ Aji **_**chan**_**! Tuh~ Ucchan sudah bikin KyuSung… *nunjuk-nunjuk KyuSung **_**couple**_*** walau cuma seiprit! Heheheh #Ucchan dirajam**

**Apa? Apa ini masih kurang?! *mewek***_**mian**_** kalau jelek uun~**

**Kkk~ semoga semua **_**chingu**_** yang merangkap sebagai YeWon **_**shipper**_** suka yah, Ucchan sangat menghargai kalian! *karena Ucchan juga YeWon **_**shipper**_**!*#PLAK!**

**Ah, **_**ne! Review pleasee~ Flame**_** mendidik diterima!**

* * *

**Nah, Ucchan mau menyapa para r**_**eviewer**_** dulu yah! Yak, mulaii~**

**pepiqyu: "**_**Ne!**_** Ucchan terima sarannya~! Kayak gini 'kan, Pepi **_**chan**_**? Atau masih salah? ***_**Turtle eyes**_*** **_**Btw,**__**gomawo review**_**nya! **_**Ne**_**! mari sama-sama belajar! *nyengir lebar*"**

**yoon HyunWoon: "**_**Gomawo it**_**(?)!"**

** rinny. agustya: "Kkkk~! Tolong tetap baca karya Ucchan **_**ne**_**, Rinny **_**chan**_**! **_**Gomawo review**_**nya~"**

**Love Clouds: "Aww… **_**appo**_** Love **_**chan**_**! Heheheh~! Oke, Ucchan ngerti! **_**Ne**_**, gimana? Cukup, atau masih belum? *nodongin parang* **_**ne**_**, **_**gomawo review**_**nyaa~"**

**cloud-alones: "**_**Ne**_**! Bener banget tuh! Ucchan akan berusaha bikin Siwon kelihatan natural (?) saat menyadari perasaannya pada Sungie **_**oppa**_**! **_**Btw, gomawo review**_**nya, Alone-chan!"**

**cacaclouds: "Ooh~ _gomawo_ buat _review_ dan bantuannya Caca chan! Kkkk~"**

* * *

**Yah, gitu dulu deh! Heheheh, silahkan review sebanyak-banyaknya! #dijambak**

_**Gomawo **_**bua****t**_** review**_**nya! ***_**bow**_*****


	8. I'm Not In Love With You, Hyung

**Annyeong! Ucchan balik dengan Chapt 7~! Kk~~ chapt ini Ucchan buat dengan inspirasi dari para reviewer untuk ngenyiksa Wonnie oppa! *Walau Sungie oppa juga banyak menderita!*#PLAK**

**Nah… ini kalau ada yang kurang bilang yah! Ucchan masih PEMULA! Belum tau terlalu banya soal bahasa Korea… jadi mian kalau ada bahasa Korea yang ngaco ya! Kkk~**

**Okay! Dari pada Ucchan cuap-cuap mulu, silahkan dibaca! RnR pleasee~!?**

* * *

_Chapt 7: I'm Not In Love With You, Hyung_

.

_Main Pair: YeWon_

.

_Pair_: Silahkan pilih sendiri~ #PLAK!

.

_Rated: T_

.

_Genre: Romance_ _(_sedikit_), Hurt Comfort_ (abal), _Family _(gaje), em _Humor a bit_…

.

_DISCLAIMER_: Tuhan, SMTown, Ibu ayah mereka, dan tentu saja~ _ELFFF_!~~~ (Jadi mereka milik saya juga…#PLAK!) Ceritanya? Murni imajinasi saya! Teheeehee~!

.

_WARNINGG_~: Alur aneh, gaje, plot membingungkan, mungkin dengan bahasa Korea dibawah standard (Author: Saya masih belajar un…), _Maybe Typo_~ (Moga2 gak ada… *komat- kamit ngebaca jampi-jampi*#PLAK!), bahasa seenaknya dan nggak konsisten, _SUPER OOC_ *kayaknya*, tidak mengikuti EYD yang baik dan benar, _BL! BoysLove_, _Yaoi_, _DIDN'T LIKE? DON'T READ!_

* * *

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN…

:

_**Can I Replace Him...?**_

:

Selamat Membaca dan siapkan obat sakit kepala, un!

* * *

YESUNG POV:

* * *

Seperti dugaanku, Siwon sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun tentang malam itu.

… _Appo_…

* * *

READER POV:

* * *

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu semua ELF, PETALS, maupun member Super Junior tiba. Hari ini adalah hari resmi Heechul kembali bergabung ke Super Junior. Semua tampak sumringah. Terutama seorang _namja_ tampan bernama Siwon. Dia sedari tadi tersenyum manis, sehingga membuat para ELF mimisan parah. _Namja_ itu tidak menyadari _hyung_nya yang sedari tadi memaksakan diri tersenyum…

Member Suju yang tersisa kini: Yesung, Siwon, KangIn, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Shindong, dan Donghae. Leeteuk telah wamil setahun lalu, dan akan kembali tahun 2014. #LAMA BANGEET~ *mewek*

BRAK!

Pintu gedung itu terbuka dengan kasar. Menampilkan sesosok _namja_ cantik yang masih berpakaian tentara. Wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali. Wajahnya masih secantik dulu. Hanya saja sekarang model rambutnya berubah sedikit. _Namja_ itu menebar senyum lebarnya.

"Aku pulang~!" serunya riang.

"_OPPA_! Kyaa! _Oppa_ kau masih hiduuup~~?!" seorang PETALS kini tengah nangis-nangis gaje. Yah, harap maklum. Beberapa saat lalu beredar berita bahwa Heechul –nama _namja_ itu– meninggal akibat sebuah kecelakaan kecil. Yang tentu saja sebuah HOAX! Cih! Siapa sih! Main nyumpahin orang! #Author emosi

Heechul mendelik agak kesal.

Siwon langsung berlari memeluk _hyung_ kesayangannya itu. Sungguh, dia sangat merindukan sosok itu. Tentu hal itu membuat ELF dan SiChul _shipper_ berteriak-teriak histeris. "Akhirnya kau pulang, Heechul _hyung_!" bisiknya senang.

Heechul mengusap-usap rambut dongsaengnya itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

Yesung menatap mereka dengan pandangan sedih. Terulang lagi… hhh~

"_Hyung… gwenchanayo_…?" Kyuhyun berbisik kearah _hyung_nya dengan nada khawatir. Sedari tadi _namja_ itu mencuri pandang kearah Yesung. Wajah Yesung sangat pucat, sorot matanya juga sangat kosong. Mengenaskan!

"Hah…? Ah, _gwenchana_, Kyu. _Mian_ membuatmu khawatir," Yesung berusaha tersenyum sambil menatap _caramel _itu. Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia tahu _hyung_nya itu bohong…

"_Hyung_…"

"_Ne_?" Yesung kembali memandang lurus kearah Siwon.

'_Hyung_… lihat aku… jangan lihat dia…!' Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"…_Hwaitting_."

* * *

Akhirnya saat-saat mengharukan itu, dihabiskan Yesung dengan melihat Siwon nempel-nempel terus di Heechul kayak perangko.

Sungguh, itu membuat hatinya sakit… sakit sekali. _Namja_ manis itu tidak menyadari sepasang _caramel _dan _obsidian _menatapnya. Kedua pasang mata itu milik Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook…

:

:

"Nah! Sebagai perayaan kembalinya Heechul di Super Junior, bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan?" tawar manajer _ahjussi_ dan disambut dengan sorakkan member Super Junior. Mereka memang sangat kelaparan! Sedari tadi sibuk dengan segala macam fanservice. Mulai dari tanda tangan, foto bareng, ngakak bareng (?), _skinship_, dll.

:

:

Akhirnya mobil Super Junior melaju menuju sebuah rumah makan sederhana yang berlatar belakang pantai. Restoran itu menyediakan banyak masakan laut, dan beberapa makanan khas Korea, tak ketinggalan beberapa minuman seperti sake dan soju.

Mereka duduk dimeja besar berbentuk bulat. Ini urutannya, dari kiri kekanan: manajer-Donghae-Eunhyuk-Siwon-Heechul-Shindong-Kyuhyun-Yesung-Ryeowook-Sungmin-KangIn. Siwon dengan cerdik, langsung mengambil tempat disamping Heechul. Hati Yesung sedikit mencelos…

:

:

Pesta dimulai tepat saat makanan pesanan mereka datang. Sambil menikmati makanannya masing-masing, semua _namja_ disitu tampak ngobrol dengan antusias, kecuali seorang _namja_ manis yang serius memakan makanannya. sepasang _caramel _dan _obsidian_ sesekali mencuri pandang kearah _namja_ itu. mengkhawatirkan keadaanya.

Yesung –nama _namja_ itu, sepertinya terlalu serius berkutat dengan makanannya hingga tidak menyadari tatapan-tatapan _dongsaengdul_ nya itu.

* * *

YESUNG POV:

* * *

Kim Jongwoon… bukankah ini yang terbaik…? Aku menghibur diriku sendiri. Ini semua sangat adil. Kau tahu? Kau punya dua tahun untuk melupakannya… Ya… tahun ini aku akan WAMIL. Hufh, padahal aku masih ingin berkarya dengan Super Junior. Mereka adalah, keluarga keduaku… #Author nangis-nangis

Aku melirik Siwon yang tengah ngobrol seru dengan Heechul _hyung_. Aku tidak mau munafik. Pemandangan itu memang membuat hatiku serasa robek… sakit sekali. Perlahan aku menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya dengan agak keras. Cih! Kalau begini terus aku nggak akan bisa tenang! Sedari tadi yang kudengar hanya 'Heechul _hyung_' 'Heechul _hyung_' dari bibir Siwon. Tidak ada 'Yesung _hyung_' sama sekali._ Geez…_

"Manajer _hyung_, aku mau ke luar sebentar _ne_," ucapku sambil berdiri. Aku harus menjernihkan pikiranku!

"Hah? Kau mau apa Sungie _ah_?" manajer _hyung_ menaikkan alisnya.

"Ah, cuma mau cari angin sedikit…" jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Makananku tolong dibungkuskan yah. Nanti aku akan memakannya di _dorm_ saja," aku menunjuk nasi goreng kimchi-ku yang hanya tersentuh sedikit.

Manajer _hyung_ mengangguk ragu.

Akupun akhirnya melangkahkan kakiku menuju pantai.

:

:

Sebuah sore yang indah… matahari sedang _sun set_. Langit yang berwarna jingga… diselingi awan merah jambu. Pemandangan ini mengingatkanku pada Leeteuk _hyung_… aku merindukan Leeteuk _hyung_… aku ingin bisa curhat lagi padanya… aku mendudukan diriku dipasir pantai berwarna kuning pucat itu. Aku lalu menengadahkan kepalaku.

Sedikit mendung… sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan…

"_Hyung_…" dua buah suara yang sangat kukenal terdengar. Aku menoleh.

Aku tersenyum manis, "Wookie _ah_! Kyunnie! Ada apa kalian kesini? Cari angin juga?"

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan sebentar, lalu dengan kompak mengangguk kecil.

"Waah~ aku jadi punya teman ngobrol! Sini sini! Duduklah!" aku dengan riang menepukkan tanganku dikedua sisiku.

Kyuhyun menghampiriku, dan duduk disebelah kiri. Sementara Ryeowook duduk di sebelah kanan.

Debur ombak yang menenangkan membuatku merasa senang. Terlebih lagi aku ditemani oleh dua _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku ini! Rasanya bebanku berkurang…

"_Hyung_…" suara Ryeowook memecahkan keheningan. Aku menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"_Ne_?"

"Sakitkah kamu saat melihat Siwon _hyung_ memeluk Heechul _hyung_…?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memandang lurus kedepan. Sorot matanya penuh kesedihan.

Aku tersentak sedikit, lalu menunduk. Sakit…? Aku menengadahkan kepalaku lagi menatap matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang menerpa wajahku.

"Ya, sangat sakit." Kulirik mereka berdua. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sedang menatapku dengan tatapan nanar. "Hahah, kenapa wajah kalian?" aku tertawa pelan. Lalu kembali menatap kedepan.

"_Hajiman_…" aku tersenyum tulus. "Tak apa… asal Siwon _ah_ bisa tersenyum lagi… meski senyum itu bukan untukku…" ujarku sambil tertawa kecil. "Karena aku sangat mencintainya!"

Kyuhyun langsung memelukku dengan erat. Kuusap puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Ah… apa dia menangis…?

"2 tahun ini… akan kumanfaatkan untuk melupakanmu… Choi Siwon…" ucapku pada diriku sendiri sambil menatap matahari yang telah benar-benar tenggelam itu, dengan raut wajah sedih… yah, aku tidak yakin apa bisa… walau memakan waktu lama… akan kucoba… mungkin aku bisa memulainya dengan menjauhi Siwon. Ya, itu yang terbaik!

Ryeowook ikut-ikutan memelukku. Aku tersenyum sambil mendekap kedua _namja_ itu. Mereka benar-benar _dongsaeng_ yang baik!

"_Hyung_…" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Ne_?" aku menatapnya heran.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan kata-kataku tempo hari itu!"ucapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Oh ya? Baik, lanjutkan!" Aku tersenyum tipis.

"_Hyung! Jeongmal_…"

* * *

READER POV:

* * *

"Wookie? Dimana Yesung _hyung_ dan Kyuhyun?" tanya Shindong heran saat melihat Ryeowook kembali sendirian. Semua member menatap Ryeowook penasaran.

"Ah, dia bersama Yesung _hyung_… mereka sedang berpelukkan." Jelas Ryeowook. Cuek dengan pelototan _hyungdeul_nya.

"_MWO_?!" Siwon berlari keluar dengan panik. Dari jendela besar yang memperlihatkan penjuru pantai itu, _dark chocolate _Siwon menangkap sepasang _namja_ yang tengah duduk diatas pasir. 'Kyu…?' Siwon memicingkan matanya berusaha memperjelas pemandangan dihadapannya. Kyuhyun sedang… mencium mata Yesung?! Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun dan Yesung tampak kembali berpelukkan dengan erat. Ya, sangat erat…

Siwon menggigit bibirnya. Kenapa… hatinya terasa sakit ya…? 'Cih, cuma perasaanku saja,' dengusnya sambil kembali masuk kerumah makan dengan wajah ditekuk.

* * *

"Yeaah! Ayo nyanyiii~!" teriak Eunhyuk yang sudah mabuk. Super Junior kini tengah berada disebuah ruang karaoke kedap suara. Sungguh, mereka memang sedang nggak ada kerjaan!

_Namja_ pemilik _gummy smile _itu berdiri dan berjoget random sambil menyanyikan beberapa lagu yang di mix secara gaje. Gimana nggak gaje? Lagu Genie SNSD, Chu~ F(x), MAMA EXO, tak ketinggalan lagu Why (Put Your Head Down) DBSK, diremix menjadi sebuah lagu gaje yang sangat memekakkan telinga!

Yesung cuma memandang prihatin _dongsaeng_nya itu. 'Syukurlah aku tidak minum…' batinnya.

"Hahahah! Yeaah!" Siwon ikut-ikutan berdiri sambil berjoget. Rupanya dia juga sudah mabuk…

"_I'm Genie for you_ Haaee~~hh!" nyanyi Eunhyuk sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Donghae dengan wajah menggoda.

Kehilangan akal sehatnya, Donghae langsung menerkam Eunhyuk dan membungkam bibir menggoda namja itu.

"Whaa~? Hahahah! EunHae euy!" Heechul yang kumat gilanya, ditambah efek mabuk membuatnya tertawa tanpa henti. _Namja_ itu memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena nggak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Yeaaah~! _Mr. Simple, Mr. Simplee_~~!" Siwon mulai menggandeng Heechul mengajaknya menyanyikan lagu hits mereka itu. Heechul yang masih terkikik, berusaha keras agar bisa menyanyikan lagu _Mr Simple_ tanpa tertawa.

Yesung tersenyum kecil. Ya… Siwon tampak sangat bahagia…

"_Hyung_, kau mau soju?" tawar Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan segelas soju. Yesung tersenyum manis karena Kyuhyun perhatian padanya, lalu menyambut soju itu.

"_Ne, gomawo_ Ky-"

"YAAH~! _Evil magnaeeeh_~! Apa yang kau lakukaaan heuuuh?! _Hyung_! Jangan terima _hyuuung_!" Siwon dengan kasar menepis tangan Yesung dari soju itu. Yesung agak meringis merasa tangannya memerah akibat tepisan kasar tangan Siwon.

"HEI! Apa maumu hah, kuda! Berani sekali kau membuat Yesung _hyung_ kesakitan!"bentak Kyuhyun kesal. Dia berdiri dan menatap Siwon dengan penuh amarah. Diliriknya sejenak tangan Yesung yang memerah. Aura setan yang pekat langsung meliputinya.

"_Noe~! Noe~!_ Kau tak berhak memberi _hyung_ minuman sepertih ithuu~! Dosa kau tahuh?! Dosaaa~" Siwon kini balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Tidak terlihat takut sama sekali dengan aura Kyuhyun.

"Emmm…" semua pasang mata memandang mereka berdua. EunHae bahkan sudah melepas pagutan mereka demi melihat pertikaian panas itu. Yesung buru-buru berdiri disamping Kyuhyun.

"K-kyu! _Gwenchana! Hyung_ baik-baik saja…" Yesung berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang masih dikuasai amarah. Dielusnya pelan wajah Kyuhyun bermaksud menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendelik, "YAH! Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, _hyuungh_~!" Siwon mencengkram tangan kiri Yesung agar menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun secepat kilat langsung menahan tangan kanan Yesung. Nah, Yesung kini tengah berada diantara Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Lepas!" desis Siwon kesal.

"Kau yang lepas! Kuda brengsek!" desis Kyuhyun tak kalah kesal.

"_MWOOOH_?! (Jadi ingat sapi… #PLAK) Kau tidak sopan sekali memanggil _hyung_mu, _Evil_!?" Siwon mencengkram tangan kiri Yesung lebih kuat. Tak ayal Yesung meringis kecil karena kesakitan.

"Cih, untuk apa aku harus sopan-sopan padamu?! KUDA!"ejeknya meremehkan Siwon.

"_Aish_! Kau!" Siwon langsung menarik kerah kemeja Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya masih mencengkram Yesung.

"STOP!" bentak Yesung. Ya, akhirnya dia meledak juga! Semua mata diruangan itu menatapnya kaget, tidak terkecuali Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Dengan sekali hentakkan, Yesung melepaskan tangan Siwon. _Obsidian _itu menatap dingin _dark chocolate _Siwon. "Kyu, kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil.

"…_Hyung_…?" dengan takut-takut Siwon memanggil hyungnya yang tampak sangat menyeramkan sekarang. Yesung menyeringai kecil lalu berkata, "Jangan ganggu _namjachingu_ku!"

Sontak itu membuat semua pasang mata disitu membulat. Apa tadi Yesung bilang?

"_M-mwoo_…?!" Siwon menatap _obsidian _itu dengan sorot minta penjelasan. "Apa maksudmu…?"

"_Mwo_?! Aku sudah jadian dengannya!" ucapan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun maupun Siwon terhenyak. Pasalnya nada bicara itu sangat dingin… "Kyu! Ikut aku!" tanpa basa-basi, Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar ruangan. Ryeowook menatap dua _namja_ yang baru saja pergi itu dengan aneh. "_Hyung_…?" bisiknya pelan.

Siwon masih terpaku ditempatnya. Matanya masih lurus kedepan. Heechul menatap bosan _namja_ itu. Lalu menghampirinya dengan seringai mematikan.

PLETAK!

"AAH! _Appoh hyuungg_~~~!" Siwon memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Heechul.

"_Pabbo_! Sana kejar mereka! Minta maaf pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun!" perintah sang _Cinderella_ seenak jidatnya. #Author dirajam PETALS.

"_Ha-hajiman_…" Siwon menatap ragu pintu ruangan itu yang sudah terbuka sedikit itu. Dia takut akan mendapatkan pemandangan tak mengenakkan lagi…

"_Ppali_!" Heechul mengirim _deathglare_ mematikannya pada Siwon. Siwon yang masih ingin hidup seribu tahun lagi itu langsung buru-buru berlari keluar ruangan.

"... _Hyung_… kau yakin ini akan baik-baik saja…?" Sungmin menatap Heechul dengan wajah putus asa.

Heechul menyeringai, "Tentu saja~! Hangeng dan aku sudah berdiskusi soal ini. Terima kasih sudah menceritakan soal perasaan Yesungie padaku, Sungmin _ah_."

Sungmin tidak membalas. Pandangannya kembali terarah pada pintu itu.

"Yah, doakan saja yang terbaik…" Kangin hanya menghela napas. Disaat-saat seperti ini, Kangin ingin bermanja-manja pada _leader _Super Junior, Leeteuk. Tapi apa daya? Harus nunggu setahun lagi! Kangin terpaksa gigit jari karena harus 'puasa' dari NC-an dengan Leeteuk. _Racoon_ mesum!

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin Siwonnie sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi! Cih… benar-benar anak yang keras kepala…" dengus Heechul sambil menyeringai setan. #PLAK

:

:

Yesung menelan ludahnya. Kini dia saling berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun diatap gedung karaoke. cahaya bulan yang indah menyinari dua namja yang sedang saling mendiamkan diri itu. bintang-bintang menatap mereka dengan seringai mesum(?). berharap akan ada adegan-adegan 'ehem'. Bintang mesum!

"…Kyu… _mianhae_…" ucap Yesung memecahkan keheningan. Kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Kyuhyun menoleh sambil tersenyum lembut. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Karena sudah melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini…" ucap Yesung pelan.

"_Gwenchana hyung_… aku senang dapat terlibat dalam masalahmu…" Yesung menatap _namja_ disampingnya itu dengan tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun balas menatap _obsidian _kelam itu dengan _caramel_nya. "Karena aku masih sangat mencintaimu…" tangannya mengusap pipi Yesung dengan lembut. "Meski kau telah menolakku…" tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum manis. Ya… Yesung telah menolaknya…

* * *

FLASHBACK ON:

* * *

"_Hyung_…" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Ne_?" Yesung menatapnya heran.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan kata-kataku tempo hari itu!"ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius. Ryeowook hanya memandangi Kyuhyun. 'Apa dia benar-benar akan menyatakannya?' batin Ryeowook.

"Oh ya? Baik, lanjutkan!" Yesung tersenyum tipis.

"_Hyung! Jeongmal_…" Kyuhyun menjeda sebentar kalimatnya. Dia menunduk, "_Saranghaeyo_…" bisiknya pelan. Tapi masih mampu didengar oleh Yesung.

Yesung terpaku. Apa? Apa tadi dia bilang? _Sarang_? Cinta? Kyuhyun mencintainya…?

"Eh?" hanya itu respon Yesung.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu! Bahkan sejak aku bergabung dengan Super Junior! Aku mencintaimu, tapi terlalu takut untuk menyatakannya! Aku takut kau akan membenciku!" terangnya dengan sedih.

Ryeowook menatap cemas dua _namja_ disampingnya itu. 'Apa respon Yesung _hyung_…?'

Tanpa diduga, Yesung memeluk erat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terpana, tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya bermaksud balas memeluk Yesung,

"_Mianhae_ Kyu…" tangannya terhenti. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris. Dia menurunkan lagi tangannya. Membatalkan niatnya memeluk Yesung.

"… Tapi aku sudah sangat mencintai Siwon… _mian_…" isakan-isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Yesung. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Perlahan dilepasnya pelukan Yesung. Wajah Yesung sangat merah, dengan _liquid-liquid _bening yang jatuh dengan mulus dari kedua mata sipitnya.

"_Gwenchana hyung… jeongmal gwenchana_…" bisik Kyuhyun sambil menyeka _liquid-liquid _itu dengan ibu jarinya. Yesung semakin terisak. Ryeowook pun akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan dua _namja_ itu. memberi _privasi_ untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah kepergian Wookie, Kyuhyun menatap wajah _namja_ didepannya dengan sorot mata lembut. "_Hyung… uljjima…_" perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Yesung menutup matanya perlahan.

Chu~

Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut mengecup kelopak mata Yesung yang masih mengeluarkan air mata.

Yesung memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, lalu kembali mendekap Yesung dalam pelukannya.

"_Jeongmal sarangheyo_… Yesungie _hyung_…" bisiknya pelan. Tapi tidak mendapat respon dari Yesung.

_Namja_ itu malah sekarang sedang meringkuk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Menyamankan dirinya sendiri dalam pelukan hangat itu. isakan-isakan tadi berganti menjadi gumaman-gumaman "_Mianhae… mianhae_…"

'Dan walau kau masih sangat mencintainya, aku masih dengan bodohnya mencintaimu. _Hyung_… _jeongmal sarangheyo_… aku janji perasaan ini takkan berubah… karena dihatiku cuma ada satu tempat… dan pengisi tempat itu haruslah kamu…'

* * *

FLASHBACK OFF:

* * *

Itulah janji Kyuhyun. Akan selalu mencintai _hyung_nya. Walau air mata selalu mengiringi hari-harinya jika mencintai Yesung, tapi apa salahnya? Cinta Kyuhyun adalah cinta tulus. Tanpa keinginan dibalas sama sekali.

* * *

KYUHYUN POV:

* * *

Yesung _hyung_ tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. "_Gomawo… gomawo _Kyunnie…" dan dia kini memelukku dengan sangat erat. Aku tersenyum kecil. Ya, aku paling senang saat melihatnya tersenyum. Sangat hangat…

Tanpa sadar, air mataku mengalir… tanganku mendekapnya semakin erat. Takut… dia akan melepasnya lagi… dengan kasar, aku menghapus air mataku dengan punggung tanganku.

"Kyunnie…" ucapnya sambil melepas pelukannya. Aku meringis kecewa.

Chu~~~

Aku tersentak kaget. Pasalnya kini bibir _cherry hyung_ku itu tengah menempel pada bibirku.

'Manis…' itulah yang ada dipikiranku saat merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Perlahan, kututup mataku. Merasakan kecupan itu. Ya, catat! Kecupan. Bukan ciuman!

Aku membuka mataku lagi saat merasa bibirnya mulai menjauh. Kutatap _obsidian_nya tak mengerti. Yesung _hyung_ tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap lembut pipiku.

"_Gomawo_ Kyunnie… aku sangat menyayangimu…" ucapnya lembut. Aku bingung harus senang atau sedih. Karena aku tahu, rasa sayang itu hanya sebatas _hyung-dongsaeng_. Tak lebih…

Aku balas tersenyum manis, "_Ne, nado hyung_… aku… sangat… sangat! Menyayangimu…" kataku sambil mengelus rambut _hot pink _nya, yang membuatnya tampak sangat manis.

Tanpa basa-basi, _namja_ itu kembali memelukku. Aku balas memeluknya. Senyum manis terukir dengan indah dibibirku.

Aku mencintaimu _hyung_… melebihi yang kau tahu… melebihi yang kuucapkan… dan melebihi yang semua orang pikirkan…

'_Hyung_, aku mencintaimu. Dan akan selalu begitu, karena aku sudah berjanji. Satu tempat ada dalam hatiku. Dan _it has to be you, hyung… _karena rasa ini cinta… bukan rasa ingin memiliki…'

* * *

SOMEONE'S POV:

* * *

_Aiisssh_~! Dimana mereka! Aku mengedarkan _dark chocolate_ku. Kuacuhkan pekikan-pekikan histeris dari para _yeoja_. _Mian, noona_~! Tapi aku sedang sibuk! Akhirnya aku hanya tersenyum demi menghibur mereka, sementara kakiku tak berhenti berlari mencari dua sosok _namja_ yang sedari tadi menghantuiku.

Sebenarnya, kalau bukan karena perintah Heechul _hyung, _aku tak mau mencari mereka. Aku… hanya malas saja kalau melihat mereka bermesraan… aku celingukkan. Kira-kira dimana mereka?!

Kuketuk sedikit kepalaku. AH! ATAP! Segera aku berlari kearah lift setelah mendapat ilham (?) itu.

:

:

Itu dia! Ha? Kenapa pintunya sedikit terbuka? Dengan penasaran aku mengintip sedikit keluar gedung itu. Huh? Itu Yesung hyung 'kan? Ada Kyu juga! Kyu tengah duduk membelakangiku. Aku berusaha menguping pembicaraan mereka. Walau agak samar…

"_Gomawo… gomawo_ Kyunnie…" aku tersentak saat Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut… Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Yesung hyung dengan erat. TERLALU ERAT! Aku mendengus kesal.

"Kyunnie…" ah! Yesung _hyung_ melepas pelukannya! Bagusl-

_Chu~_

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Yesung _hyung_ mencium Kyuhyun! Tepat dibibirnya! Walau hanya kecupan kecil, tapi mampu membuatku merasa sangat marah. _Mollayo_. Aku tidak tahu kenapa merasakan perasaan seperti ini saat melihat Yesung _hyung_ bermesraan dengan Kyu. 'Apa ini… cinta…' aku meringis. Tidak… tidak mungkin! Yang kucintai itu Heechul _hyung_… 'Tapi kenapa tadi kamu tak merasa berdebar saat menggandeng lengannya, Siwon _ah_? Bukankah itu hanya sebuah rasa kagum...?' sebuah suara kecil muncul dibenakku. Cih! Tidak ini salah! Aku menggeleng kuat, lalu kembali berkutat dengan dua _namja_ didepanku ini mengacuhkan suara kecil yang kini tengah mengamuk hebat dalam benakku karena kucuekki.

Yesung _hyung_ melepas kecupannya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"_Gomawo_ Kyunnie… aku sangat menyayangimu…" ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Cih! Aku hanya mendecih dalam hati. Masih mengingkari kata hatiku.

"_Ne, nado hyung_… aku… sangat… sangat! Menyayangimu…" ucap Kyu kurang ajar sambil membelai rambut Yesung _hyung_.

Yesung _hyung_ kembali memeluk Kyu dengan wajah yang sangat… lembut…

'… Manis…' batinku tanpa sadar…

* * *

YESUNG POV:

* * *

_Aku mencintaimu Siwon ah… sangat mencintaimu..._

_tapi… bolehkah aku menyerah…? Menyerahkan rasa cinta yang terasa ambigu ini…?_

* * *

**TBC**

**Hai~~ Hai~~! Gimana? Mianhae kalau gaje ya… Ucchan benar-benar masih pemula…**

**Ne, untuk lanjutannya… apa Ucchan ubah ke KyuSung aja ya? #Dirajam Readers**

**PEACEE! Ucchan bercandaa! Aisssh~! Galak bener!**

**Emm, sudikah kalian memberi masukkan? Atau setidaknya pendapat tentang fic ini! Ucchan membutuhkannya! Ne, silahkan review ya! ^ ^**

* * *

**Yosh! Ucchan mau ngebales Reviewerdeul chapt 6 kemarin! Yak~! Mulai!**

**ranimaharsi: "Nyaahahahah! Gomawo Har-chan (?)! Nih Ucchan banyakin! Apa masih belum cukup~? Tapi Ucchan tidak berencana menambah banyak KyuSung moment di chapt depan! So mianhae, dan gomawo reviewnya~~~!"**

**Love Clouds: "Nyaah~! Love chaan~! Miaaan! Chapt ini lebih didedikasikan untuk menyiksa Wonnie oppa#PLAK! Hehehhe, ini 'kan rated T! *nyengir lebar* mau tahu? Atau mau tahu banget? Kkk~! Ucchan bercanda! Jangan pandangi Ucchan dengan tatapan seperti itu dong! Ah, silahkan baca saja kalau penasaran~! Gomawo reviewnya!"**

**pepiqyu: "Kkkk~! Sayang ya. Ddang chan nggak akan nampang lagi… udah didonasikan sih… hik hik… Ne, btw gomawo reviewnyaaa Pepi chaan~~~!"**

**Asha lightyagamikun: "Waaah~! Gomawo Yaga chan! Ini Ucchan udah banyakin! Makasih favenya! *grin* Lanjutkan ya, ngebaca karya Ucchan! Walau bakal ada yang gaje! Kkk~~! Gomawo reviewnyaa!"**

**cloud-alones: "Nyahahaha! HIDUP YEWON/KYUSUNG SHIPPER! #PLAK Ne, ini… kau tahu bisa ngemuasin atau kaga… gomawo reviewnya Alone chan!"**

**rinny . agustya: "YEEEY! Gomawo Rinny chan! Eh, mian ya… di chapt sebelumnya, nama Rinny chan kehapus… Ucchan nggak ngerti kenapa. Moga-moga yang ini ada deh! *smile* YOSH! Gomawo reviewnya ya, Rinny chan!"**

* * *

**Waaay~~! Selesaai! Nah, silahkan nelangsa nunggu lanjutannya! Karena Ucchan akan agak tersendat dikit… soalnya selama seminggu ini bakal kesiksa… hari Senin ada ulangan MTK, selasa Olahraga lempar lembing *Ucchan blank soal caranya…*, Rabu ada ulangan menari *Ucchan cuma bisa nari sorry sorry di ulangan sebelumnya dan dapet nol besar…*, Kamis PKN *ngehapal tuh segala macam pasal-pasaaal! Huweee*, Jumat ketemu guru killer…, Sabtu minggu menyeramkan ini dilengkapi dengan ulangan IPS! TUHAAAN! Sadis sekali Engkau…?! **

**Hik, ya sudah. Silahkan review ya! *Evil wink (?)***


	9. This Love Is Hurt

**Annyeooong! Ucchan nongol lagi ngebawa chapt 8! Ini Ucchan bikin buru-buru! Semalam suntuk Ucchan main kucing-kucingan sama umma Ucchan! Kkkk~ ne, semoga suka ya! Ucchan bikinnya begadang loh!**

**Ne, emm… chapt depan kayaknya yang terakhir ne. Ucchan mau complete-in FF ini, terus ngelanjutin FF Ucchan yang lain! Yang **_**Angel Who Lost His**__**Wing**_** sama **_**Deathly Bet**_**!**

**Hampir tamat kok! Jangan pandangi Ucchan seperti itu! Ntar jatuh cinta loh! #PLAK!**

**Ucchan paling suka baca review! Walau sering dag dig dug pas mau ngebuka! Kekekek! Ucchan juga sering galau sama sarannya! Ucchan akan berusaha menuhin permintaan reader ne, makanya kalau mau ditambah atau dikurangin sesuatu, tolong review ne!**

**Nah, sudah ah, silahkan baca! Review juga… RnR pleaseeee!**

* * *

_Chapt 8: This Love Is Hurt_

.

_Main Pair: YeWon_

.

_Pair_: Silahkan pilih sendiri~ #PLAK!

.

_Rated: T_

.

_Genre: Romance_ _(_sedikit_), Hurt Comfort_ (abal), _Family _(gaje), em _Humor a bit_…

.

_DISCLAIMER_: Tuhan, SMTown, Ibu ayah mereka, dan tentu saja~ _ELFFF_!~~~ (Jadi mereka milik saya juga…#PLAK!) Ceritanya? Murni imajinasi saya! Teheeehee~!

.

_WARNINGG_~: Alur aneh, gaje, plot membingungkan, mungkin dengan bahasa Korea dibawah standard (Author: Saya masih belajar un…), _Maybe Typo_~ (Moga2 gak ada… *komat- kamit ngebaca jampi-jampi*#PLAK!), bahasa seenaknya dan nggak konsisten, _SUPER OOC_ *kayaknya*, tidak mengikuti EYD yang baik dan benar, _BL! BoysLove_, _Yaoi_, _DIDN'T LIKE? DON'T READ!_

* * *

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN…

:

_**Can I Replace Him...?**_

:

Selamat Membaca dan siapkan obat sakit kepala, un!

* * *

SIWON POV:

* * *

_Dark chocolate_ku sedari tadi mengikuti sesosok _namja_ yang tampak sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun, _magnae_ kami. Ku coba menyapanya dengan senyum lebar, "Sungie _hyung_, sedang ngob-"

Sebelah alisku terangkat saat Yesung _hyung_ berlari menjauhiku tanpa menjawab ataupun menoleh padaku. Kyuhyun hanya menatap bosan kearahku. Aku bingung… kenapa dia pergi? Apa kebelet pipis? (Author: Polos bener…) Aku menghela napas berat.

:

:

"_Hyung_! Ini jadwalmu minggu ini!" senyum manis tersungging dibibirku. Aku mengulurkan secarik kertas yang tadi dibagikan manajer _hyung _kepada Yesung _hyung_.

"_N-ne… gomawo_!" Yesung _hyung _menyambar kertas itu dari tanganku, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung beranjak pergi setengah berlari.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangkat alisku heran. Ada apa dengan _hyung_…? Aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh…

:

:

"_Hyu_-"

"Kyu! Temani aku ke _dorm_ Shinee ya! Aku mau main kesana!" HAH?! Ada urusan apa Sungie _hyung_ tiba-tiba pengen main ke _dorm_ Shinee?! Aku memandang _hyung_ku itu dengan wajah cengo.

"_Arraseo hyung, kajja_!" _Aish!_ Jangan pasang seringaian menyebalkan begitu! _Magnae_!

"E-eh…? _Chakkaman_!" saat aku hendak menahan Sungie _hyung_, tanganku sudah terlebih dulu ditepis oleh tangan mungil Sungie _hyung_. Aku membelalak kaget. _Obsidian _itu menatapku dengan… tatapan penuh luka…?

"_Bye,_ Wonnie _hyung_~" kurang ajar! Bocah setan itu tengah melambai-lambai mengejek kearahku! Sial!

Aku mendengus kesal saat melihat Yesung _hyung_ buru-buru keluar. Sepeninggal mereka, aku menghela napas berat. Apa Sungie _hyung_ marah padaku?

Kutatap mereka berdua dari balik jendela. Mereka berjalan santai ke mobil Kyuhyun.

"Apa cuma perasaanku saja atau… Yesung _hyung_ menjauhiku…?" gumamku miris saat melihat mobil Kyuhyun mulai meninggalkan tempat parkir.

* * *

READER POV:

* * *

Sudah berhari-hari sejak aksi menghindari Siwon dilancarkan Yesung. Dan tampaknya _namja_ itu cukup berhasil. Dengan bantuan Kyuhyun, Yesung berhasil menjauh dari Siwon. Siwon? Jangan tanya! _Namja_ keras kepala itu sekarang malah asyik-asyikkan bermanja-manja ria pada Heechul. Menyeringai setiap Yesung melirik kearah mereka. Memang cuma Yesung yang bisa mencuekkinya? Siwon juga bisa! Begitu pikirnya. _Geez_, benar-benar kekanak-kanakkan!

:

:

Kini Yesung sedang santai bermain dengan Kkoming, anjing peliharaan bersurai coklat tuanya. Walau begitu, tak ada senyum sama sekali pada bibir _cherry namja_ manis itu. sorot matanya malah tampak gelisah.

'Tuhan… besok aku sudah wamil… kenapa terasa cepat sekali ya…? Tapi… _gomawo_… kurasa aku akan bisa melupakannya ditempat wamil…' batin Yesung sambil mengelus lembut perut Kkoming. Kkoming yang seakan menyadari _mood_ buruk '_appa_'nya, bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan dengan lembut mengusap-usapkan kepalanya di tangan Yesung. Yesung menatap lembut Kkoming. Namun senyum sama sekali tidak tersungging. Seakan-akan senyum _namja _manis itu sangat mahal sekarang.

"_Hyung_…" sebuah suara mengagetkan Yesung. Ryeowook telah berdiri di pintu kamar mereka. Sepertinya Yesung tidak menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook yang sedari tadi memandanginya.

Ryeowook menatap miris keadaan _hyung_nya itu. Yesung benar-benar telah berubah. Dia semakin pendiam, dan selalu memendam perasaannya sendiri. Padahal dulu Yesung sering saling curhat dengan Ryeowook. Tapi kini? Hhh… Ryeowook hanya menghela napas berat.

"Ah, Wookie! Kenapa kau berdiri terus? Ayo masuk!" pinta Yesung lembut.

Tak menjawab, Ryeowook langsung berlari dan memeluk _hyung_ kesayangannya itu. "Kau _babbo_ _hyung_," desis _namja _itu sambil tetap memeluk erat Yesung.

"… Ya, aku tahu…" ucap Yesung sambil mengelus surai hitam Ryeowook dengan halus. Ryeowook menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil melepas pelukannya dengan kasar. "Kutarik kata-kataku! Kau itu benar-benar _babbo_!" bentaknya kesal.

Yesung agak kaget, lalu menunduk sedikit. "_Ne… hyung_ tahu…" jawab Yesung berat.

"_Wae_!? Kenapa _hyung_ harus jatuh cinta pada orang seperti itu? Orang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaanmu, HAH! _Hyung_ suka sekali menyiksa diri seperti ini!" Ryeowook kini benar-benar emosi. _Namja_ manis itu tak habis pikir bagaimana Yesung bisa ngotot mencintai Siwon, padahal Yesung sudah tahu kalau Siwon tak menyadari perasaannya sama sekali.

"_M-mollayo_…" air mata Yesung mulai turun. Kembali teringat lagi saat Siwon bermanja-manja pada Heechul. Sakit? _What the_, tentu saja sakit! Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan Yesung…? Dia tidak bisa… Yesung menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Kalau dia bisa memilih, dia akan memilih untuk mencintai orang lain saja. Tapi… Tuhan sudah menggariskan seperti itu. dia tidak bisa banyak bicara…

"… _Hyung_… kau tahu…?" suara Ryeowook melembut. Diusapnya _liquid-liquid _bening yang terus meluncur dari sarang _obsidian _kelam Yesung dengan ibu jarinya. Yesung menatap _chocolate _Ryeowook menunggu lanjutan kalimat _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"Cinta itu… akan menghancurkanmu jika kau tahan terus," Yesung menunduk lagi. Menghindari tatapan tajam Ryeowook. "Jikapun kau mau melupakan cinta itu… nyatakan lebih dahulu. Sebelum kau benar-benar menyerah… atau kau akan menyesal dikemudian hari," Yesung masih diam.

"_Hyung_… kau mengerti maksudku 'kan…?" tanya Ryeowook halus. Yesung mengangguk kecil.

"_Ne_…" gumamnya pelan. Dia takut sungguh…

"_Hyung_… katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Siwon-_ah_… dengan begitu bebanmu akan terangkat 'kan…? Setidaknya berkuranglah…" bisik Ryeowook ditelinga Yesung sambil memeluk erat tubuh Yesung yang sedikit bergetar. "Apapun yang terjadi kau bisa curhat padaku kapan saja _hyung_… aku sangat menyayangimu…"

Yesung mengangguk lemah, "Ya… Wookie-ah… _kamsahamnida_…" dibalasnya pelukan itu tak kalah erat. Air matanya kini mengalir deras. Tak mampu ditahannya lagi…

Ryeowook mengusap lembut punggung Yesung. Tak peduli kaos yang dipakainya kini basah oleh air mata Yesung. Dia sangat menyayangi _hyung_nya itu. Sangat! Dia tak mau melihat Yesung menderita lagi… perasaan cintanya pada Yesung perlahan berubah menjadi perasaan sayang seorang _dongsaeng_. Cinta? Ya, Ryeowook pernah mencintai Yesung… 'Pernah'…

"Wookie, _hyung_ akan ketempat Siwon…" ucap Yesung mantap tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"_Ne, hyung_…" senyum manis nan tulus terukir dibibir Ryeowook. "_Hwaitting, hyung_!"

:

:

"Yesung _hyung_ kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun heran saat melihat Yesung keluar kamar dengan mengenakkan jaket kuning, kacamata hitam, sepatu sneakers berwarna biru muda, syal merah, dan topi hijau. Ditangannya ada kunci mobilnya yang digenggam dengan erat. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri penampilan Yesungie oppa yang super warna-warni kayak pelangi!

"Eh, Siwon sudah pulang?" raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah. Ada apa tiba-tiba Yesung mencari-cari Siwon? Kyuhyun tertegun, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Siwon? _Ne_, dia sudah pulang dari tadi. Kalau kau mau bertemu dengannya, pergilah kerumahnya!" teriak Heechul dari dalam kamarnya, masih serius berkutat didepan cermin.

"_Jinjja?! Gomawo hyung_!" pekik Yesung lalu berlari keluar dorm. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Dengan cepat, Yesung menyalakan mobilnya, dan melaju ke satu tempat. Rumah Siwon!

"_Nae_…" Yesung memandang lurus kejalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai malam itu. sejujurnya dia masih ragu… dia takut… tapi kata-kata Leeteuk hyung sebelum wamilnya kembali terngiang dibenak Yesung,

'Yesung _ah_, aku yakin bisa mempercayakan _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_ itu padamu. Kau tanya kenapa? Karena kau adalah _namja_ yang baik. Semua orang tahu itu.

Ah! kau juga harus menyatakan perasaanmu pada Siwon! Aku sedih, melihat kau menderita begitu! Tahun depan, Heechul sudah pulang. Kesempatanmu akan semakin menipis. Tapi aku berharap… kau akan kuat! Aku akan ada saat kau membutuhkan teman curhat! Telepon aku! Ah! Tapi jangan CM aku! Aku nggak ada pulsa! #ngiklan

Aku menyayangimu Yesung _ah._ tetaplah kuat! Jika saatnya tiba, nyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Entah dia menerima atau tidak. Sebelum kau akan menyesal nantinya…'

Yesung mengangguk pelan. Oke! Dia yakin dia bisa! Dia harus bisa… walau dia sudah tahu akan ditolak… Yesung menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan kuat. Membuat bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah…

* * *

Mobil Yesung berhenti didepan sebuah rumah raksasa milik keluarga Choi. Yesung memandangi rumah itu dengan wajah takjub. Besar sekali! Yesung hanya mematung disamping mobilnya.

"_Mianhamnida_, apa anda mencari tuan muda?" seorang _maid_ cantik menghampiri Yesung sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat. Yesung dengan _salting_ hanya mengangguk

"Tuan muda ada dikamarnya, mari saya antar," ujarnya. Yesung mengangguk pelan, lalu mulai mengikuti langkah _maid_ itu kedalam rumah.

:

:

Nah… Disinilah Yesung. Didepan pintu sebuah kamar –yang diyakininya besar– yang dari pintunya aja udah mewah! Gimana kamarnya?! Yesung menghela napas. Lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia bisa! Pasti bisa! Dengan perlahan, diputarnya kenop pintu kayu itu.

Krieet

* * *

YESUNG POV:

* * *

Aku menangkap sosoknya tengah membelakangiku dan menonton tv entah-berapa-inci-nya. Aku berusaha menyingkirkan rasa takutku. Perlahan aku mendekatkan diriku pada sofa yang terlihat mahal itu. Demi apa?! Kamar ini luas sekali! Kayak ruang keluarga di _dorm_ Super Junior! Oke, aku berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran norakku.

"Siwon…" panggilku pelan. _Namja_ tampan itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dengan mata membelalak.

* * *

SIWON POV:

* * *

"Yesung _hyung_?" aku memicingkan mataku kearahnya. Apa aku salah lihat?

Hening seketika melanda kami berdua. Canggung. Itu yang kurasakan.

"Ada apa _hyung_ ke kamarku…?" tanyaku dingin memecah kesunyian yang menyelimuti kami berdua. Aku merutuki sikapku sendiri saat melihat raut kecewanya. _Namja_ manis menundukkan wajahnya. Tampak menyembunyikan _obsidian _yang berkaca-kaca itu. Aku merasa sakit saat melihatnya… entah kenapa…

"Ah_… ani_…" gumamnya berusaha menahan getaran-getaran disuaranya. Aku dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Itu membuatku merasa bersalah…

"…Aku cuma mau mengucapkan kata perpisahan dan… _kamsahamnida _untuk segalanya…" ucapnya sambil mendongakkan wajahnya, _obsidian_nya bertemu dengan _dark chocolate_ku.

"… Hanya itu?" tanyaku sambil melipat tanganku didepan dada. Masih dalam posisi duduk disofa.

Kulirik Yesung _hyung_, dia menggeleng dengan pelan, lalu mulai bersuara,

"… Aku… pernah mencintaimu…" akunya sambil kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada lantai keramik kamarku.

MWO? Aku membulatkan mataku. Apa aku salah dengar tadi? Yesung _hyung _bilang pernah mencintaiku…? Pernah? Jadi sekarang sudah tidak…? Tanpa sadar, aku meremas dadaku pelan. Merasa sakit…

"Aku… sangat berterima kasih padamu, Siwon _ah_…" aku menunggu lanjutan ucapannya. "Aku sangat suka melihat senyummu… senang mendengar tawamu… dan sangat bersyukur dapat mencintaimu…" aku tertegun.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal mencintaimu, Siwon _ah_… _gomawo… jeongmal gomawo_…" aku terdiam. Menatap _namja _dihadapanku ini dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Aku… akan melupakanmu. Mian ne, jebal… jangan membenciku…"

"Kalau kamu mau… aku akan menjauh darimu sejauh-jauhnya. Sampai kau dapat menerimaku sebagai _hyung_mu lagi. Aku akan mencoba menganggapmu _dongsaeng _ne." Aku merasa mataku memanas… hatiku sakit. _Molla_… aku masih bimbang…

"Err… hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan… jaga kesehatanmu, _arra_…? Aku akan merindukanmu…" ujarnya canggung, lalu membungkuk sedikit. "_Annyeong_…" dan _namja_ manis langsung berlari meninggalkanku. Meninggalkanku yang terpaku… merenungi apa saja yang baru diucapkan Yesung _hyung_. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku agak keras.

* * *

YESUNG POV:

* * *

'_Aku…_

'_Pernah' mencintaimu…? Ani… __Aku... "pernah" mencintaimu, Siwon-ah... sekarang aku masih mencintaimu… masih… sangat mencintaimu, bahkan hatiku terasa sakit setiap mengingat itu._

_Aku masih belum mampu melupakanmu… masih sangat mencintaimu… dan aku ingin kau tahu itu… _

_Hanya dengan menatap matamu saja… aku sudah tahu kalau kau shock dengan pernyataanku…_

_Mian… karena aku sudah berani menyatakan perasaanku padamu padahal aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Heechul hyung… aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi selama dua tahun ini… jadi tolong jangan membenciku…_

_Seandainya aku bisa… aku ingin mengulangi masa lalu… dan mencegah diriku dimasa lalu untuk tidak menabrakmu. Hajiman… nasi telah menjadi bubur, Siwon ah… mianhae._

_Gomawo… gomawo… jeongmal gomawo… aku bisa meneriakkan itu padamu sebanyak yang kumau. Tapi tentu aku tidak bisa… karena semua orang akan mendengarnya, kecuali kamu…_

_Gomawo… karena telah menolongku…_

_Gomawo… karena telah mengajarkan apa itu rasa cinta…_

_Gomawo… karena telah sudi singgah dihidupku… ah, ani… dihatiku, maksudku…_

_Gomawo… karena telah menyadarkanku… bahwa aku tak pantas bersanding denganmu…_

_Mian, tapi aku akan berusaha keras menghapus perasaan ini…_

_Mencoba berjalan tanpa menengok ke masa lalu. mencoba tersenyum tanpa berdusta padahal dalam hati menangis. Mencoba menyayangimu sebagai dongsaeng tanpa mengingat rasa cintaku. Aku harap kau akan menunggu hari dimana akan ada 'aku' yang hanya akan memandangmu sebagai dongsaengku…_

_**Because… you are the one I love… dan kau harus tahu, takkan mudah melupakan perasaanku ini padamu**__…'_

* * *

READER POV:

* * *

"Wookie… _gomawo_…" ucap Yesung sambil memeluknya. Ryeowook mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Yesung. "_Ne, hyung_…"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," tambahnya sambil mempererat pelukkannya.

Yesung tersenyum manis. "_Ne_, aku tahu…" lalu air matanya tanpa aba-aba, mulai tumpah bagaikan air bah…

:

:

Hari ini tiba juga… Yesung akan berpisah dengan Super Junior selama dua tahun. Yesung tersenyum manis. Ia sangat terharu melihat banyak ELF dan Clouds yang datang mengantar kepergiannya. ingin rasanya dia memeluk mereka satu-satu, sayangnya itu tak mungkin.

"_Hyung_, jaga kesehatanmu ya," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi _chubby_ Yesung. Para KyuSung shipper memekik histeris, "KyuSung! KyuSung!" dan dihadiahi _deathglare_ dari para YeWook shipper.

"_Hyung_, aku akan merindukanmu!" sekarang giliran YeWook shipper yang menjerit histeris, saat melihat Wookie memeluk Yesung. Dasar _fangirls_! #PLAK

"_Hyung_! Sampaikan salamku pada Leeteuk _hyung_ jika kau bertemu dengannya ya! katakan padanya, ketika dia pulang nanti, akan kubuat dia tak bisa berjalan selama seminggu!" seringai mesum terpancar dari wajah Kangin. Yesung hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu mengangguk, menyanggupi permintaan _Racoon_ itu.

"_Hyung_! Kalau begitu penguasa _dorm_nya berpindah ketanganku dong?" Eunhyuk nyengir lebar. Yesung geleng-geleng mendengarnya.

"Aih, _chagi_! Kau mau meninggalkankuu~!" rajuk Donghae nggak nyambung. Yesung hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah _couple_ ini.

"_Hyung!_ Sehat-sehatlah!" ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk Yesung dengan sayang.

"_Ye_, jaga kesehatanmu, _hyung_!" Shindong mengangguk membenarkan kata-kata Sungmin. Yesung mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Dilepasnya pelukan _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu dengan lembut.

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu menarik napas berat. Ya. Siwon tidak datang mengantar kepergian _namja_ manis itu…

'Sudahlah… mungkin dia hanya sedang sibuk…' hibur hati kecil Yesung. 'Tapi… bagaimana kalau alasannya tidak datang karena pernyataanku? Ya, itu sama saja aku ditolak.' Batinnya lagi. Aiishh, Yesung merasa ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri kuat-kuat sekarang juga! Dia tak mau berharap lagi!

Yesung menebar senyuman manis pada para ELF, dan Clouds yang telah susah-susah datang. 'Aku tak boleh membuat mereka khawatir…' pikirnya sambil tetap tersenyum manis.

"_Hyung_… kuatlah…" Kyuhyun menepuk bahunya pelan, seakan tahu senyum palsu Yesung. _Obsidian _itu memandangi _caramel_ Kyuhyun dengan sorot yang seakan mengatakan '_Gomawo_, Kyu'

'Tuhan… kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada Siwon…? Kenapa tidak pada Kyu saja…? Hhh…' Yesung menghela napas berat.

"Kyu… selama aku pergi, jangan jahili _hyungdeul_mu ya! Apalagi Heechul _hyung!_ Kalau kau sampai berani membuatnya marah, aku jamin, telingamu akan memerah karena mendengar ceramahnya!" gurau Yesung sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan membunuh Heechul ataupun suit-suitan para _yeoja_. Yesung sangat menyayanginya… dia mengingatkannya pada Jongjin…

"_Ne hyung_… aku… tidak berjanji! Kekekeke…" Kyuhyun tertawa pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Yesung hanya mendengus.

"_Ne,_ baiklah. _Hyung _menyayangimu Kyu~!" ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum manis, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Nado, hyung_…" balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia lalu mencium pipi _chubby _Yesung sekilas. Para ELF, KyuSung _shipper_, dan SparKyu langsung berteriak, "KYAAAH~!"

"_Ne_… Heechul _hyung_! Tolong jaga mereka! Yah, walau mungkin akan membuatmu kewalahan!" ujar Yesung terkekeh sedikit, lalu memeluk _hyung_nya itu. satu-satunya _hyung _bagi dirinya selain Leeteuk.

"_Ne_, jaga kesehatan Sungie _ah_!" ucapnya sambil mengelus punggung Yesung. Kali ini yang terdengar teriakan, "YeChul! YeChul!" dasar plin plan!

"_Arraseo_… kalian semua, jaga diri kalian baik-baik ne. Aku pasti akan kembali!" seru Yesung sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. 'Huh?' Matanya terpaku pada sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari gedung wamil, mobil _Ferrari _hitam yang sangat dikenalnya…

"… Aku pergi dulu, _ne… Annyeong_…" ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum manis. Dia memilih mengacuhkan pikiran-pikirannya, dan segera melesat masuk ke gedung itu tanpa menoleh lagi…

:

:

Sepasang _dark chocolate _hanya terdiam ditempatnya. Masih memandangi kerumunan itu dari jauh. Tangannya masih bertumpu pada setir mobilnya. Dia tidak berani keluar… pernyataan Yesung masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Disandarkannya kepalanya dijok mobilnya. Matanya menerawang jauh.

"… Cinta ya…" gumamnya pelan. Entah kenapa… hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun. Apalagi tadi saat Kyuhyun mencium pipi Yesung. Tapi ia masih bingung. Masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Hei! Bukankah Yesung sudah pacaran dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa menyatakan cinta padanya? Hmmm… bukankah Yesung bilang 'Pernah'…?

Lalu tanpa menunggu lama, namja itu mulai menjalankan mobilnya, meninggalkan tempat itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

* * *

"Ada perlu apa, kau memintaku datang ke _café_?" tanya Heechul pada suara diseberang.

"…"

"Kau mau bicara? Bicara apa?" Heechul menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"…"

"Datang saja, katamu! Brengsek! Tidak sopan sekali kam-" Heechul hendak mengomeli Siwon, namun _namja_ itu telah memutuskan teleponnya.

"Cih!" Heechul mendecih sambil mencoba menelepon seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, Hangeng.

"_Yeobose-_"

"HANGENG! Aku mau pergi ke _café_ dengan Siwon!" pekik Heechul memotong perkataan Hangeng. Hangeng jauh di China sana sedang menjauhkan teleponnya beberapa meter dari telinganya.

"… Untuk apa, _Cinderella_?" suara Hangeng terdengar lembut. Heechul sangat suka saat Hangeng memanggilnya _Cinderella_.

"_Aiish_, aku tidak tahu, _Beijing Fried Rice_! Dia langsung memutuskan teleponnya saat aku menanyakannya!" sungut Heechul sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Terdengar suara kekehan dari seberang sana.

"_Mwo_?! Kenapa kau tertawa!" bentak Heechul kesal. Hangeng lalu segera menghentikkan tawanya, dan berucap lembut,

"Tak apa. pergilah. Mungkin Siwon membutuhkanmu," Heechul menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak cemburu?! Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, _eoh_!?" bentaknya kesal. Matanya memanas.

"_Chagi_…"

"Cih! Kau _pabbo! Pabbo panda_(?)! Asal kau tahu saja, hubungan jarak jauh begini memang menyebalkan! Hiks! Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu!" air matanya mulai turun. Hangeng dapat mendengar isakkan Heechul.

"Heechul…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana _eoh_?! Bercumbu dengan _yeoja namja_ disana?! Kau menyebalka-"

"HEECHUL _CHAGI_!" Heechul terdiam mendengar bentakkan Hangeng.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu kau tahu…? Sangat sangat! Mencintaimu…" Heechul mulai melunak mendengar nada lembut disuara Hangeng.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak cemburu?" introgasi Heechul. Hangeng terkekeh pelan. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti seorang suami yang diintrogasi istrinya.

"Kenapa aku tidak cemburu? Hahaha, Heechul _ah_… tentu saja itu karena aku mempercayaimu. Aku percaya kau tidak akan selingkuh dariku. Aku juga takkan selingkuh darimu," Hangeng tersenyum manis. "Kau percaya padaku 'kan…?"

Heechul mengangguk kuat-kuat. Tentu saja dia mempercayai Hangeng! Heechul merutukki kata-kata bodohnya. Dia menutup matanya yang masih mengucurkan air mata dengan deras.

"Aku yakin kau pasti sedang mengangguk sekarang…" Hangeng menutup matanya sambil tersenyum manis. Dapat dilihatnya _Cinderella_ miliknya sedang tersenyum manis kearah nya.

"Aku merindukanmu Hangeng… kapan kau kembali ke Korea…?" tanya Heechul sambil tetap menutup matanya.

"Heechul _chagi_… _uljimma_… kalau aku ada disana, aku pasti akan mengusap air matamu itu… kau tak boleh menangis _Cinderella_…" Heechul tersenyum manis sambil mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Entahlah… aku belum tahu… tapi… aku juga merindukanmu Heechul… _saranghaeyo_…"

"_Ne. Nado saranghaeyo_ Hangeng _ah_…" balas Heechul sambil tertawa pelan. "Tapi, kau janji akan pergi ke Korea 'kan?" tanya Heechul sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Mata indahnya masih tertutup. Menyembunyikan _obsidian _indah itu_._

"_Ne_, aku janji _Cinderella_. Aku pasti akan datang kesana dan memelukmu…" jawab Hangeng sambil ikut mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Lalu seakan mengaitkan jarinya pada jari Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum bahagia. Ya, dia bahagia… "_Ne_, aku pergi dulu Hangeng ah! Nanti akan kukabari lagi!" Hangeng hanya mengangguk.

_Click_! Heechul menutup teleponnya. _Namja_ itu bergegas keluar _dorm_ masih dengan senyum manis yang merekah dibibir merahnya, sehingga membuat member-member lain bergidik ngeri.

:

:

Heechul telah sampai didepan sebuah _café_ yang cukup terkenal di _Seoul_. Namja itu menyamar menggunakan jaket tebal berwarna _pink_, celana _jeans_ biru tua, topi rajut berwarna _orange_, dan dilengkapi kacamata berbingkai hati berwarna merah. Sangat unik! Matanya menyapu keseluruh _café_ itu.

Dapat! Heechul menghampiri sosok _namja_ kekar yang tengah mengaduk-aduk kopinya dengan tatapan tak niat. Dimejanya tampak banyak sekali piring-piring yang sudah bersih kinclong. Sepertinya _namja_ itu sedang _stress_.

_Namja_ itu menggunakan jaket _simple_ berwarna hitam, dan celana pendek selutut berwarna putih. Dia juga memakai kacamata hitam dan topi _baseball._

"Bocah! Katakan. Mau bicara apa kamu?" seru Heechul tidak sabaran, dan langsung mengambil tempat didepan Siwon. Siwon melirik Heechul. Seutas senyum manis terulas dibibir tipisnya.

"Sabar _hyung_! _Hyung_ 'kan baru datang! Aku sudah memesankan _milk tea _untukmu. Aku tahu kau menyukainya!" ucapnya lembut, tapi masih dengan pandangan kosong.

"Oh ya? _ne, ne,_ baiklah! WOI! Pelayan! Mana _milk tea_ku?!" pekik Heechul yang membuat beberapa pengunjung mendelik kesal kearahnya.

Setelah pelayan –dengan terburu-buru mengantarkan pesanan Heechul, Heechul kembali menatap _dark chocolate _yang seakan kehilangan cahayanya. Pemilik _dark chocolate _itu sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk bosan kopinya.

"Jadi kau mau bicara apa?!" tanya Heechul setelah kesabarannya habis.

Siwon menghentikkan kegiatannya, lalu menatap Heechul. Entah kenapa dia tidak merasa berdebar sama sekali saat melihat _obsidian _indah itu. apa Siwon sakit ya?

"Kau tahu _hyung_… aku pernah menyukaimu…" ucapnya pelan. Heechul mengangkat alisnya. Lalu menyeringai samar.

"_Mwo? Jinjja_?" tanya Heechul pura-pura kaget. Siwon dengan polosnya hanya mengangguk. Dalam hati Heechul tertawa terbahak-bahak merasa berhasil menipu Siwon. Sungguh _hyung_ yang kejam!

"_Ne_, tapi… debaran saat bersamamu berangsur menghilang…" lanjutnya sambil menghela napas berat. "Hanya saat bersama Yesung _hyung_ aku berdebar…"

Seringaian Heechul semakin lebar, "Hahahhaha, itu berarti sekarang kau jatuh cinta dengannya, _pabbo Horse!_" tawanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tampan Siwon. Siwon mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal.

"Hanya saja _hyung_… aku tak yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri… aku ragu kalau perasaanku ini cinta…" tukas Siwon jujur. Heechul mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Mwo_?" Heechul menatap tak percaya _dongsaeng_nya yang satu ini. 'Huf, kurasa aku akan turun tangan,'

* * *

HEECHUL POV:

* * *

"Kau berdebar saat bersamanya?" tanyaku. Siwon mengangguk.

"Apa kau merasa kesal saat melihatnya dekat dengan orang lain?" tanyaku lagi. Siwon lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Apa dia tampak sangat manis dimatamu?" tanyaku menekan kata manis. Siwon jeda sebentar, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau menyayanginya?" kali ini Siwon terdiam. _Dark chocolate_nya membulat.

"Yah… apa kau menyukainya?" tanyaku kesal. Siwon terpaku. _Geez,_ anak yang keras kepala!

PLETAK!

"_Appoooh_~! _Hyung _kenapa memukulku?!" aku hanya mendengus kesal.

"Nyatakan padanya! Jangan malah curhat denganku! Bagaimana kamu ini," aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Siwon terdiam. Aku meliriknya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menyatakannya? Cih, kau akan menyesal nanti! Yesungie mau dijodohkan tau!" seketika mata Siwon membelalak. Ups, keceplosan! _Aish_, sudahlah! Berbohong demi kebaikan tidak apa-apa 'kan?!

"_Jinjja_…?!" tanyanya tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Aku menyeringai.

"_Ye_! Kau mau Sungie dijodohkan dengan _yeoja_ teman _appa_nya!? _Yeoja_ yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya?!" tanyaku dengan sadis. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Wajahnya pucat sekali~! Khekhekhek!

"T-tapi… dia sudah punya pacar…" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Maksudmu Kyu?" Siwon mengangguk tidak nyaman. Tampaknya dia tak suka nama Kyu disebut. Gaswat! Alasan apalagi nih! Ayo! Kim Heechul! Pikirkan sesuatu! Aku berpikir keras.

"_Aiish_… sudah! Soal itu belakangan saja!" dengusku kesal. _Dark chocolate_nya memandangiku dengan heran. "Yang penting, nyatakan perasaanmu! Siapa tahu dia akan membatalkan perjodohannya!" ujarku memanas-manasinya. Matanya tampak berapi-api.

"Kau benar _hyung_! Aku harus menyatakan perasaanku!" haahha, Kim Heechul. Kau berdosa karena telah membohongi anak kecil yang kelewat polos seperti ini…

"Sudah, sana pergi!" usirku galak.

"Ne… _kamsahamnida hyung…_" serunya lalu berlari meninggalkanku. Hmph, benar-benar masih bocah!

Aku mengeluarkan _handphone_ku untuk mengsms Hangeng.

* * *

_To My Beijing Fried Rice Prince: _

_Hangeng chagi! Aku berhasil! Siwon akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Yesung! Walau aku harus sedikit berbohong! X3 from your Beautifull Cinderella, Heechul._

* * *

_Send_. Aku tersenyum manis. Aku harap dua _namja_ _pabbo_ itu dapat bahagia deh! Kekekke~

Triiing~~! Treeeeng~~! _Ringtone_ _handphone_ku berbunyi. Aku membuka sms dari Hangeng.

* * *

_To My Beautifull Cinderella:_

_Jinjja, Heechul ah? Kau hebat~! Ah, tapi bohong itu tidak baik…=.= Aku mencintaimu, chagi. ^ ^ From Your Beijing Fried Rice Prince, Hangeng._

* * *

Aku tersenyum senang. _Aiish_, aku benar-benar merindukan Hangeng…

"_Mian, noona_…" suara seorang wanita menegurku dari khayalanku tentang Hangeng. Aku melototinya hingga membuat pelayan wanita itu agak takut.

"_MWO_?! Dan apa tadi kamu bilang? _Noona_?! Aku ini _NAMJAA_!" bentakku kesal.

"_Mi-mian oppa_… ini tagihannya…" aku mengerutkan alisku. Kusambar kertas tagihan ditangannya, dan segera membaca jumlahnya.

Seketika mataku membulat, "_MWO_?! Mahal sekali?!" protesku.

"Tapi, kekasih an- maksud saya teman anda tadi makan sangat banyak…" ucap pelayan itu sambil menunduk ketakutan.

CHOI SIWOOOON! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MEMAKAN TIGA PIRING _STEAK_?! Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi. _Aissh_, mana aku nggak bawa dompeeet~! Huweee! Aku meratapi nasibku.

Ah! aku dapat ide _brilliant_. Walau sebenarnya sangat beresiko! Aku melepas kacamata, dan topiku. Menampilkan wajah tampanku ke pelayan itu, bermaksud menebar pesona. Wajah _yeoja _itu seketika tampak kaget. Mulutnya melongo.

"_Mianhamnida, princess~_! Tapi aku tidak bawa uaang~! Uu~ gimana dong?" tanyaku sambil ber_aegyo_ ria. Kubesarkan mataku, kukembungkan pipiku, lalu kutangkupkan tanganku didepan wajah. #_Author_ motret-motret

"Kh…" si pelayan tak bergeming. _Shit_, Apa jurus mata kucingku tidak mempan?! "KYAAAHHHH!" uh-oh! Sepertinya mempan!

"HEECHUL _OPPA_! HEECHUL _OPPAAAAA_~~~!" dengan beringas _yeoja_ itu mulai memeluk dan mencubitku. Iiikh! SKSD banget!

Beberapa _yeoja_ pun mulai mendekati kami dengan wajah sadis. Gawat!

"N-nona! _Mian_, tapi aku ada syuting! Jadi harus pergi sekarang juga!" ucapku panik karena mereka mulai mendekat.

Cup!

Aku mengecup sekilas pipinya, lalu berlari keluar dari _café_ itu. aku yakin _yeoja_ itu pasti sedang jatuh pingsan! Khekhekhe!

Sial! Choi Siwon! Kau berhutang padaku! BERHUTANG!

* * *

SIWON POV:

* * *

… Kenapa aku merinding ya…? ah, cuma perasaan saja… aku mengacuhkan perasaanku. Kini aku sedang berada di _dorm_ Super Junior. Ada yang harus kupastikan…

"KYU! Kyuhyuun! Dimana kamu, setaaan~?!" pekikku. Tak lama kemudian kulihat kepalanya menyembul keluar dari kamarnya.

"_Waeyo_, kuda?! Jangan teriak-teriak! Ganggu konsentrasi aja!" desisnya kesal.

"_Noeee_! _Namjachingu_ macam apa kamu?! Yesung _hyung_ mau dijodohkan, dan kamu malah tenang-tenang begitu?!" bentakku penuh amarah.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menghampiriku sambil tetap menggenggam PSP kesayangannya.

"Maksudmu?" aku memutar bosan mataku.

"_Aiiish_, jangan pura-pura nggak tahu deh! Heechul hyung tadi sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku!" ujarku sarkatis sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan tatapan WTF?.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Aku mendesis kesal.

Secara singkat padat, kujelaskan semua penjelasan Heechul _hyung_ padanya. Setelah aku selesai bercerita, manusia _evil_ itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. _Mwo_?! Apa aku salah bicara?

"_Hyuung_~! Kau entah terlalu polos atau apa…" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku tidak mengerti.

"Heechul _hyung_ bohong!" terangnya dengan masih cekikikan. _WHATS_?!

"_M-mwoo_?!"

"_Ne_, Yesung _hyung_ tidak dijodohkan kok." Jawab Kyuhyun geli. Aku langsung menjedotkan kepalaku kedinding. Bodoh sekali aku mempercayai perkataan Heechul _hyung_ bulat-bulat!

"Lalu…?" aku menatap _caramel_nya tidak mengerti.

"Kau kesini bukan hanya untuk itu 'kan…?" kulihat ada sorot kesal di _caramel _itu.

"Ah… _ne_…"

* * *

**TBC**

**Yeaah! Hadir lagi satu chapter gajee! Khekhekhe! Mian kalau gaje ya! pasti ribet nih bacanya… mianhamnida sekali lagi! Sungie oppa kasihaaan~! *peluk-peluk Sungie oppa* #SLAP**

**Eto,o… Ucchan mempertimbangkan lagi semua review yang masuk. Dari chapt satu sampai delapan itu. euum, jadinya ya Ucchan edit ulang chapt ini!**

**Ryu Jackson cloud-chan! Mian ne, Ucchan bukannya bermaksud nyuekkin atau apa, Ucchan nulis balasan review hanya di satu chapt lalu. Untuk chapt lainnya nggak Ucchan balas. Miann! Ucchan sangat menghargai Ryu chan dan reviewerdeul yang lain! Hanya saja Ucchan terlambat ngetik nama kalian. Pas kalian review, Ucchan udah publish… mian ne. apapun yang terjadi, Ucchan pengen jadi temen kalian! Kekekeke! Ucchan juga manusia biasa un, mohon jangan marahi Ucchan ne.**

**Semua flame maupun saran Ucchan terima! Karena dari review-review itulah Ucchan membuat plot awal cerita Ucchan! *smile***

**Nah, udah pas belum Ryu chan? Udah Ucchan edit ulang, kkk~! Mian kalau masih gaje! Ucchan akan lebih berusaha lagi! Ne, chapt depan kayaknya chapt terakhir deh! Kkk~! #Dilempar sandal jepit**

**Ne, Ucchan juga akan berusaha melanjutkan dua ff Ucchan difandom ini. Ne, mohon bersabaaar~!  
**

* * *

**Nah! Ayo bales review~~! Yak, mulaaaai!**

**Love Clouds: "Kkekeke! Gomawo, Love chan! Ini udah Ucchan update! Mian kalau gaje! Gomawo reviewnyaaa~!"**

**yoon HyunWoon: "Gomawo gomawo gomawo~"**

**pepiqyu: "Yosh! Gomawo reviewnya Pepi chan!"**

**ranimaharsi: "Kekekke, kok tahu? #PLAK. Btw, gomawo reviewnya Har chan!"**

**rinny . agustya: "Heehee, moga-moga Ucchan bisa deh! Kekeke, gomawo reviewnya, Rinny chan!"**

**Asha lightyagamikun: "Uwaa, mianhae ne, Yaga chan! Ucchan gak nge double check! Hehhehe #PLUAK! Ah, masih pendeek~? *masang wajah melas* iya deh, Ucchan coba panjangin ne, gimana? Gomawo reviewnya, Yaga-chaan~!"**

**Oh Hyunsung: "Nyaaw! Ucchan juga suka KyuSung… tapi udah gak bisa dirobah lagi~! Kalau Ucchan robah, nanti readerdeul yang lain ngeroyok Ucchan! Kekeke, ne, nanti Ucchan akan berusaha bikin KyuSung ne! Gomawo reviewnya Hyun chan!"**

**cloud- alones: "Ne, Gwenchana Alone chan! Kekeke, gomawo reviewnyaa~!"**

**liekyusung: "Yosh! Udah dibaca beluum~? Gomawo reviewnyaa!"**

**elfcloud: "Nee~! Gomawo reviewnyaa!"**

**ajib4ff: "NYAHAHAHAH! Aji chan! Ucchan udah nari full sexy free and single kemarin (soalnya ngeliat review ini!)! You know whaat?! Ucchan dapet nilaaai~! Walau hanya dapat 45! Tapi, tapi~! Wajah pak guru Ucchan lucu deh, pas Ucchan selesai nari! Wajahnya kayak WTF?! gitu! Kekeke, gomawo review dan doanya ne, Aji chan!"**

**ryu jackson cloud: "Jinjja?! Gomawo Ryu chan! Eeiit! Bukannya Ucchan nggak ngeanggap! Ucchan cuma telat ngetik nama aja… miaaan neee… ayo bertemaan! #PLAK! Ne, gomawo reviewnya Ryu chaan~!"**

* * *

**Yak! Sampai situ! Kalau ada yang Ucchan gak sebutin, mianne, Ucchan manusia biasa! Kekek, moga-moga readerdeul maafin Ucchan untuk chapter ini ne. Ucchan rasa chapt ini sangatlah gaje! So, mianhaeee… sekali lagi, Ucchan mau ngingetin! Chapt depan udah end! Berbahagialah kalian para penunggu FF Ucchan yang lain! Ucchan akan update bergilir! Kekeke, gitu deh. **

**So, review pleasee~?**


	10. But I Can't Pretending To Not Love You

**Annyeong! Ini dia chapt final! Selesai ngetik ini, Ucchan langsung nyanyiin lagu We Are The Champion-nya Queen! Sampai dibentak umma Ucchan! Ehekhekehk…**

**Uuun, mian banget kalau gaje ne! Ucchan manusia biasa… *meluk-meluk Yeye oppa* #Dirajam Clouds**

**So, di final ini, Ucchan pengen minta pendapatnya ne. Bagus atau ancur. Ucchan bikinnya buru-buru… mianhae~…**

**Mian kalau ada bahasa Inggris ataupun Korea yang salah ne. Ucchan gak terlalu pinter sih! Ehhkehkehk! **

**Ya, sebaiknya Ucchan jangan banyak bicara! Silahkan dibacaa~! Jangan lupa tinggalkan tanda tangan(?) kalian dikotak review ne! Gomawo~**

* * *

_Chapt 9: But I Can't Pretending To Not Love You_

.

_Main Pair: YeWon_

.

_Pair_: Silahkan pilih sendiri~ #PLAK!

.

_Rated: T_

.

_Genre: Romance_ _(_sedikit_), Hurt Comfort_ (abal), _Family _(gaje), em _Humor a bit_…

.

_DISCLAIMER_: Tuhan, SMTown, Ibu ayah mereka, dan tentu saja~ _ELFFF_!~~~ (Jadi mereka milik saya juga…#PLAK!) Ceritanya? Murni imajinasi saya! Teheeehee~!

.

_WARNINGG_~: Alur aneh, gaje, plot membingungkan, mungkin dengan bahasa Korea dibawah standard (Author: Saya masih belajar un…), _Maybe Typo_~ (Moga2 gak ada… *komat- kamit ngebaca jampi-jampi*#PLAK!), bahasa seenaknya dan nggak konsisten, _SUPER OOC_ *kayaknya*, tidak mengikuti EYD yang baik dan benar, _BL! BoysLove_, _Yaoi_, _DIDN'T LIKE? DON'T READ!_

* * *

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN…

:

_**Can I Replace Him...?**_

:

Selamat Membaca dan siapkan obat sakit kepala, un!

* * *

Suasana hening mencekam menyelimuti Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Siwon pengen bicara, tapi masih bimbang…

Lama-lama Kyuhyun mulai kesal. Ya, _Uri Evil Magnae_ mulai tidak sabar. Terbukti dari wajah tampannya yang perlahan mulai menunjukkan sosok asli. Wajah setan #PLAK! Saya bercanda.

* * *

KYUHYUN POV:

* * *

Kutatap _dark chocolate _yang masih memancarkan sorot bimbang. Kapan anak ini akan bicara? Aku mendengus kesal.

"Kau mau menanyakan soal Sungie _hyung_ 'kan?!" tebakku setelah kehilangan kesabaran. Daripada diam terus, sebaiknya aku yang memulai. Toh, anak ini tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bicara sama sekali.

"Ah! _Ne_!" Siwon mengangguk dengan cepat. Aiish, anak yang mudah ditebak! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kesal.

"_Mwoya_?" tanyaku lagi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Itu… apa kau masih pacaran dengan Yesung _hyung_…?" aku menaikkan alisku. Huh?

"Maksudmu?" _namja _itu menundukkan kepalanya lalu memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Kau tahu, kau dan Sungie _hyung_ 'kan deket banget. Apa kalian masih berpacaran…?" oooh! Aku mengerti maksud kuda ini! Dia mengira aku pacaran dengan Sungie _hyung_? Ck, benar-benar tidak peka!

"Kalau iya, kau mau apa?" aku melipat tanganku didepan dada. Khekhekh, menggoda dia sedikit 'kan nggak apa-apa! Siapa suruh berani membuat Sungie _hyung_ terluka! Rasakan itu!

Dia tersentak. _Dark chocolate_nya membulat. Hhh… sebaiknya aku koreksi sebelum-

"Kalau kau memang masih pacaran dengan Sungie _hyung_, aku tak perduli!" _dark chocolate_nya menatapku dengan sorot berkilat-kilat. Aku mengerutkan alisku. Apa penyakit _childish_-nya kumat?

"Aku akan tetap menyatakan perasaanku pada Sungie _hyung_! Dan _noe!_ Kau takkan bisa menghentikkanku! Aku tak peduli kalau kau masih pacaran dengannya atau tidak! Aku akan menyatakannya! Jangan berani-berani menggangguku! _Evil magnaeee_~!" jeritnya histeris, lalu berlari kekamar tamu di _dorm_ kami. Sungguh tamu yang lancang!

Untung _dorm_ sedang lumayan sepi! Kalau tidak, kau bisa bayangkan sendiri, betapa hebohnya _hyungdeul_ku itu. yang tersisa di _dorm_ hanya aku, Ryeowook, dan Donghae. Aku yakin Donghae sedang tidur. Buktinya Ikan itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan dikamarnya.

Cih, dasar Kuda gila! Dia bahkan belum mendengar penjelasanku! Aku menghela napas berat..

"Sepertinya Siwon _hyung_ emosi, eoh?" kulirik _namja_ manis yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya _Eternal Magnae_. _Namja_ itu muncul tiba-tiba dari pintu dapur. _Geez_, bikin kaget saja!

"Yah, dia bahkan tak mau mendengar penjelasanku! Hmph_, childish_ sekali!" aku menyunggingkan _evil smirk_ andalanku.

"… Tapi kau yakin, Kyu…? Membiarkan Siwonnie menyatakan perasaannya? Bukankah itu sama saja kau menyiksa diri sendiri?" Ryeowook menatapku dengan sorot khawatir. Aku tersenyum manis.

"Ya, tentu saja! Karena kebahagiaan _hyung_, adalah kebahagiaanku juga," ujarku sambil mengacak rambut Wookie. _Ne_… meski jauh dihati nuraniku, aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, tapi aku yakin pasti bisa. Pasti bisa tersenyum tulus atas kebahagiaan Yesung _hyung_.

"Hmph… _jinjjayo_…?" canda Ryeowook sambil mendengus. Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Yah… terserah kamu," dia mengacak rambutnya kesal. "_Hwaitting, evil magnae_!" lalu ia berbalik menuju dapur. Aku tetap terpaku ditempatku.

Masih belum mau bergeming. Kututup mataku. Mengingat semua keindahan Yesung _hyung_ dalam benakku. Keindahan sesosok manusia ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat mengagumkan.

Mata sipit berbola _obsidian _yang akan membentuk bulan sabit disaat pemiliknya tersenyum. Hidung mancung tanpa lecet sama sekali. Pipi _chubby _yang sangat menggemaskan, dan membuatku ingin memakannya bila tak mengingat Sungie _hyung_ adalah manusia. Dan bibir _cherry_nya… bibir indah yang pernah mengecupku… bibir indah yang selalu berucap manis padaku… bibir indah yang… selalu berhasil menenangkanku. Jari-jari mungil yang dapat membuatku menggila dengan usapan dan belaiannya… masih banyak kesempurnaan Sungie _hyung_. Apa perlu kusebutkan satu-satu? Sepertinya jangan ya. Durasi… #PLAK

Yah… sayangnya aku tahu. Semua kesempurnaan itu, tidak tercipta untukku. Marah? Iri? Cemburu? _Ne_, aku merasakannya. Tapi aku juga yakin dapat bahagia jika dia bahagia…

Tidak sekarang. Tapi aku yakin… aku pasti bisa. Dan kau dapat memegang kata-kataku. Awas saja kalau kuda itu berani membuatmu menangis lagi! Akan kuhajar dia!

Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum manis. Sebuah senyuman yang tulus. Tulus berasal dari hatiku untukmu, Sungie _hyung_…

* * *

_Apa Kau tahu...? Cinta akan muncul dengan egois... anehnya... aku tak bisa menolak keberadaannya..._

_Karena cinta itu… bagaikan napas yang kutarik, dan kuhembuskan… tiada habisnya sampai tiba saatnya aku meninggalkan dunia ini…_

* * *

YESUNG POV:

* * *

Aku tengah duduk dipinggir tempat tidurku. Hhh… ini sudah beberapa hari sejak kepergianku dari Super Junior. Tapi aku sudah kangen. Aku rindu mereka…

Aku tersenyum kecil. Teringat kembali pertemuanku dengan Teuki _hyung_ tadi siang.

* * *

FLASHBACK ON:

* * *

"Sungieeee~!"

"_Hyu_- UWAA!" Teuki _hyung_ dengan kejam langsung menerkamku. Aku tersenyum manis. Aku sangat merindukan pelukan hangat ini. Kuusap punggung '_umma_'ku itu dengan lembut.

"Huweee~! Aku merindukanmu, Sungie _aaaaah_~" nah loh! Sekarang aku malah kewalahan menenangkan Teuki _hyung_ yang mulai menangis dengan wajah _super cute_, sehingga membuat beberapa 'seme' lapar menatapnya. Saat itu juga aku berpikir, apa _hyung_ baik-baik saja selama setahun ini? Tapi aku segera menepis pemikiranku itu. Kalau saja ada yang berani mengganggu Teuki _hyung_, aku yakin orang itu akan dibantai Kanginnie. Jadi kurasa Teuki _hyung _akan aman-aman saja. Sepertinya Kangin sudah menemui semua seme di tempat wamilnya, dan dengan sukses membuat para seme enggan mendekati sang _Angel._

"_Ne_, aku juga _hyung_. _Uljimma_~!" rayuku sambil mengusap air matanya dengan lembut. Teuki _hyung_ mengangguk pelan dengan wajah bak anak-anak tk yang diberi permen _lollypop. Aww~ kyeopta_~!

Setelah ia tenang lagi, dia menarikku ke kursi panjang yang terletak disudut ruangan itu, dan mulai nyerocos tentang berbagai macam topik yang gaje.

"Ah, iya! Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu pada Wonnie, Sungie _ah_?" introgasi Teuki _hyung _dengan raut wajah curiga. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"_Ne_… aku sudah menyatakannya kok, hyung. Tapi… sepertinya aku ditolak… dia tidak mengantarku saat aku pergi wamil… dia juga… tak memberiku respon apapun… apa aku salah _hyung_…? Mencintainya? Apa aku benar-benar tidak tahu diri…?" ringisku sambil menunduk. Teringat lagi luka hati yang selama ini berusaha kusembunyikan…

Teuki _hyung_ memelukku dengan erat. Aku terisak dalam pelukannya. Berusaha meredam suara tangisku dalam dadanya.

"_Gwenchana, gwenchana_! Kau pasti akan menemukan yang lebih baik, Sungie _ah_!" hiburnya sambil merangkulku. "Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Tidak tahu diri? Ck, berhentilah meremehkan dirimu sendiri, Sungie _ah_!" Aku sedikit merasa lebih tenang. Kata-kata Teuki _hyung_ memang selalu mampu membuatku merasa aman…

"_Ne, hyung_… aku tahu_… gomawo_," ucapku sambil tersenyum manis. Teuki _hyung_ menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalaku.

"Kalau kau mau, _hyung_ akan mengenalkanmu pada salah satu anak nenek temenku!" ujarnya sambil menyeringai. Aku tertawa kecil. "Ahahah, _ani, ani_. Tidak usah _hyung. Gomawo ne_…" aku lalu memeluknya lagi.

"_Ne_, _arraseoo~ _jadilah kuat Sungie _ah_!" aku tersenyum. Aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Jauh lebih baik.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat pesan Kangin. "Ah ya, _hyung_! Kanginnie berpesan sesuatu padaku, kalau bertemu denganmu!" Teuki _hyung_ melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatapku heran.

"Dia bilang, dia akan membuat _hyung_ tak bisa berjalan selama seminggu, saat _hyung_ pulang nanti." Aku menampilkan cengiran polosku pada Teuki _hyung_ yang sudah berwajah horor.

"_MWO?! SHIRREOOOO~~_!"

* * *

FLASHBACK OFF:

* * *

Hhhh, aku akan baik-baik saja 'kan? Hiburku pada diriku sendiri. Aku akan berusaha melupakan Siwon! _Ne_, aku janji.

"_Hyung_, boleh aku masuk?" terdengar suara Jongjin dari luar kamarku.

"Masuklah, _saengie_!" kataku seraya mencoba memasang senyum manis. Aku tak mau dia mengkhawatirkan diriku.

Krieeet

Kenop pintu kamarku berputar, lalu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Jongjin yang memegang segelas susu hangat.

"Ini _hyung, umma_ membuatkannya untukmu. Dari tadi kupanggil kau tidak dengar-dengar! Jadi _umma _menyuruhku membawakannya untukmu." Sungutnya sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Aku tertawa kecil, lalu dengan gemas mencubit pipi _dongsaeng_ku ini.

"Aw, aw, _hyuuung_~~!" rengeknya saat aku semakin beringas mencubit pipi tembemnya.

"Khehehe, _mian, mian! Gomawo, saengiee_~!" seruku sambil mengedipkan mata. _Dongsaeng_ku yang malang itu langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Hiii, _hyung_! Jangan pasang wajah serem begitu! Aku 'kan jadi nggak bisa tidur malam ini!" keluhnya. Aku terkekeh pelan. Jongjin duduk disampingku yang tengah sibuk meneguk susuku.

"_Hyung_…"

"Hmm?" aku menoleh kearahnya sambil tetap menyeruput susu hangatku.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Siwon _hyung_?"

BRUUUUUB! Aku saking kagetnya, menyemburkan semua isi mulutku kewajah imut Jongjin.

"_M-mwooo_?!" pekikku kaget.

"_Aiiish! Hyung_! Kau 'kan tak perlu menyemburkan susumu dalam wajahku 'kan?! _Aiish_! Bau amis tau gak!?" bentak Jongjin emosi.

Aku tersadar, dan langsung nyengir, "Ah, _ne_. Khehehehe, _miaaaan_~" aku mengeluarkan _turtle eyes_ andalanku, tapi tampaknya tidak mempan pada _dongsaeng_ku ini. Buktinya dia tetap memasang wajah jutek padaku.

"Cepat jawab, _hyung_!" desisnya kesal. Aku menelan salivaku dengan susah payah.

"_An-ani_. Nggak kok. Aku tidak mencintainya…" cicitku sambil membuang muka. Jongjin menyipitkan matanya dengan muka curiga,

"Kau bohong _hyung_!" _aiiish_, sejak kapan anak ini punya kemampuan meramal?!

"_Ommo… ne, ne… hyung_ memang masih menyu- mencintainya," koreksiku buru-buru saat mendapat tatapan penuh 'cinta' _saeng_ku itu. "Tapi Siwon tidak mencintai _hyung_. Jadi, _hyung_ sudah tak punya harapan untuk mencintainya. Puas?"

"_Hyung_, kalau kau masih mencintainya… jangan lawan perasaanmu. Meski sakit, suatu saat nanti perasaan _hyung _pasti akan terbalas." Aku menggigit bibirku. Sejak kapan Jongjin jadi dewasa begini? Apa dia sudah punya _yeojachingu_? "Jangan pernah takut untuk membuka hatimu _hyung_… suatu saat nanti dialah yang akan menyesal karena telah menolakmu."

"Ah, kau jadi dewasa sekali, _saeng_! Apa kau sudah punya _yeojachingu_?" candaku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bukan _yeojachingu_! Tapi _namjachingu_!" mataku seketika itupula membulat. "Dan jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan!" aku menunduk meratapi nasib sialku.

Akhirnya selama beberapa saat, aku mendengarkan ceramahnya tentang cinta, pengorbanan, dan segala macam hal-hal berbau romantisme. Idih, _saeng_ku sepertinya telah diracuni oleh _namjachingu_nya! Siapa sih, _namjachingu_nya? Aku jadi penasaran~!

"Jadi intinya _hyung_, cintai dia. Tanpa berharap dia akan balas mencintaimu. Karena itu jauh lebih baik, dari pada memaksakan diri melupakan perasaan itu." aku memandang iris mata _dongsaeng_ku itu dengan tatapan sayu. Sepertinya dia tak menyadari kalau aku tak mendengarkan ceramahnya. Melainkan sibuk membayangkan rupa _namjachingu_nya. "Karena kau akan merasa lebih bebas. Tuhan pun akan memberikanmu jalan terbaik. Tuhan menyayangimu, dan kau harus tahu itu."

Dia memelukku. Mataku memanas. Aku juga berharap begitu, _saeng_…

"_Gomawo saeng_…" aku mempererat pelukan kami. Dia benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Kyu, _namja_ yang sangat kusayangi itu.

"_Ne hyung_… kuatlah…" aku tersenyum kecil. Sungguh _saeng_ yang baik.

_**Sarang cham apeuda neomu ahpeuda~**_

_**Swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinda,**_

_**Sarang cham uhseumta chongmal duryeomta~**_

_**Jebal yije geuman ggumeul ggaeke haejwoseumyeon johketda~**_

"_Hyung! Handphone_mu bunyi tuh. Benar-benar narsis! Lagu sendiri dijadiin _ringtone_!" dengus Jongjin sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Aku nyengir. Lalu meraih _handphone_ku.

Hm? Nomor yang tidak kukenal. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"_Yeoboseo_…?" sapaku.

"Hei _hyung_~" seketika mataku langsung terbelalak. Suara ini…

"…! Siwon-_ah_?!" Jongjin ikut-ikutan kaget. Lalu seringai terpampang diwajah manisnya. Perlahan, dia berdiri dan langsung berlari meninggalkanku sendirian. Entah dia itu pengertian atau kurang ajar! Aku nggak tahu.

"_Ne_, ini aku, aku mau mengakui sesuatu…" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Mau mengakui apa? Tiba-tiba aku merasa deg-degan.

"Mengakui apa, Siwonnie?" tanyaku heran.

Aku mendengar kekehan kecil dari ambang telepon. _Aish_, apanya yang lucu sih?

"Apa yang lucu?" sungutku sambil mem_pout_kan bibirku kesal.

"Hahahha, _ani, ani… mianne_~" aku mendengar suara lembut itu lagi. Tawa itu lagi. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum senang.

"Sudahlah, _gwenchana_! Mau mengakui apa kamu?" desakku tidak sabar.

Kudengar dia menghela napas lalu berkata dengan manisnya, "_Saranghaeyo _Yesung _hyung_…" mataku membulat sempurna. Apa tadi dia bilang?

"_M-mwo_…?" desisku tak percaya. "Apa kepalamu terbentur, Siwonnie?"

"_Ani_," jawabnya. Aku yakin dia pasti sedang menggeleng sekarang. Terlalu polos!

"Kau mabuk?" terkaku lagi.

"_Aniii~ hyung_! Aku tidak mabuk ataupun terbentur! Aku bersungguh-sungguh _hyung_!" pekiknya dengan kesal. Aku tersentak. Apa aku bermimpi? Kalau iya, tolong jangan bangunkan aku Tuhan… jangan…

"_Hyung… jeongmal saranghaeyo… mian_ sudah terlambat menyadarinya…" mataku memanas.

"Jadi _hyung_… kau tak perlu membalas perasaanku… aku hanya ingin menyatakan saja kok. Aku tidak niat mengganggu hubungan _hyung_ dengan Kyu. Aku tahu kau masih pacaran dengannya…" Aku mengerutkan alisku saat mendengar penuturannya dengan nada sedih itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Siwonnie? Aku tidak pacaran dengan Kyu kok." Ujarku dengan nada heran.

"_MWO, Hyung?! Jinjja_?" aku refleks menjauhkan _handphone_ku dari telingaku. _Aiish_, kalau mau teriak bilang-bilang dong! 'Kan bikin kaget!

"_Ne_," jawabku.

"_Aiiish! Evil_ itu menipukuuu~! _Duo Evil_ itu menipukuuuu~!" jeritnya dengan nada frustasi. Aku tertawa kecil. Ooh~ aku mengerti sekarang. Dasar Kyu…

"Tapi, tapi _hyung_…" aku tersenyum tipis. "Kalau kau _single_, terimalah cintaku!" hahaah, pernyataan cinta yang amat egois. Aku tertawa kecil. Padahal air mataku telah turun dengan deras. Akhirnya isakkanku lolos juga.

"Hiks… hiks…" aku terisak. Sementara Siwon terdiam. Masih setia menungguku.

"Hiks… kau _pabbo! Pabbo horse_…!" jeritku kesal. Tak kupedulikan teriakan tetangga, ataupun bentakkan ummaku yang melemparkan sandal jepitnya kekamarku. Aku menangis semakin keras.

"_Uljimma_… aku merindukanmu, _Little turtle_~…" bisiknya. Aku tersenyum manis.

"_Nado_… Siwonnie…" isakanku sebisa mungkin kutahan.

"Maukah kau menungguku…?" tanyanya dengan lembut. "Tunggu aku… saat aku pulang dari wamilku nanti… jangan berpaling ke _namja_ maupun _yeoja_ lain!" aku mendengar nada posesif disuaranya. Ya, saat aku pulang wamil nanti, ada kemungkinan Siwonnie sudah pergi wamil.

"Hmph… apa imbalannya…?" dengusku pelan.

"Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah terindah…" air mataku yang sempat kering, kembali bercucuran.

"…Apa… itu…?" tanyaku terbata-bata. Sungguh… Tuhan… jangan bangunkan aku…

"_Sarang_~" Tuhan… gomawo… karena telah memberiku kesempatan bersama dengan Siwon… walau mungkin akan sekejap saja… aku sangat bersyukur…

"Tentu… aku akan menunggumu…" bisikku. "Akan kutunggu saat dimana kau dapat menerimaku… aku takkan lelah menunggu… kalau itu untukmu…"

* * *

'_Aku akan tersenyum dan menyatakkan cintaku padamu… walau kau menolakku. Karena hanya Tuhan yang bisa membuat suatu penolakkan menjadi indah…'_

'_Orang yang mencintaimu adalah orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu…'_

'_Aku tahu kita tak mungkin bersama selamanya. Tapi aku rela patah hati hanya untuk bisa bersamamu lebih lama.'_

_Aku bahagia… meski sangat sulit untuk bisa bersama denganmu…_

_Tapi Tuhan telah memberiku sebuah hadiah. Hadiah dan anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki…_

_Hmph…_

_Dan anugerah itu adalah kamu, Siwon ah…_

_Jeongmal saranghaeyo Wonnie~_

* * *

HAPPY ENDING~

Yaaay~! Akhirnya tamat juga! Uwaa, chingu! Mian kalau gaje ne! Ucchan masih pemulaaa~!

Tapi Ucchan seneng akhirnya bisa namatin ini fic! UWAAA! KyuSung adalah takdir, YeWon adalah nasib(?)!

Gomawo buat semua readerdeul yang udah memberi masukkan dan pelajaran berharga untuk Ucchan ne! Ucchan sangat berterima kasih! Jeongmal kamsahamnida~!

Yak! Ayo~~~! Ayo request! Tapi tapi, Ucchan nggak janji bakalan UPLAT untuk requestnya ne. Kalau mau lebih cepet, sertain temanya, ne! Ucchan akan berusaha mengerjakannya! *jadi ingat UTS…*

* * *

Yoosh~ Ayo balas review~! Hana, dul, set, YAK! Mulaai~!

yoon HyunWoon: "Gomawo reviewnya, Yoo chan!"

Asha lightyagamikun: "Yaa~ *balas jambak Asha chan* Nee! Huwee, kenaaapa harus ada wamil di Korsel! Mengganggu saja! Ah, btw gomawo reviewnya ne, Asha chan!"

pepiqyu: "Gomawo reviewnya, Pepi chan!"

liekyusung: "Uwaa~! Gomawo Lie cha~n!"

Love Clouds: "Ne… Ucchan pengen ngejambak presiden Korsel…#SLAPED btw, ne. kayaknya Wonnie udah sadar~! Ye, Ucchan akan berusahaaaa~! *latar belakang api* Gomawo reviewnya ne, Love chan!"

rinny . agustya: "Yoosh~! Ini udah eend~! Gimana Rinny chan? Mian kalau full of gaje ne! kehehkkhekh, gomawo reviewnyaa~"

ryu jackson cloud: "Gyaaah, Ryu chan~! Ucchan terlalu suka nulis humor! Jadi mian kalau hurt/comfort atau angstnya gak kerasa ne! Ucchan masih sangat labil(?) digenre ini… mau dibikin sedih, malah jadi humor jayus… gomawo reviewnya Ryu chan~!"

ajib4ff: "Aji chan! Ucchan ciyus nari SFSnya Suju! Kehhehehe~! Masa sih~? *ninju Aji chan*#PLUAK! Keke, nanti Ucchan salamin deh! Ah, ne. Ucchan akan berusaha bikin KyuSung ficnya. Tapi… Ucchan rada bingung mau bikin cerita kayak apa… kalau berkenan bantu Ucchan ne! Gomawo reviewnya Aji chan! Dan nado sehat2 selalu(?)!"

ranimaharsi: "Kkekekek, Ucchan gak ahli soal gituan~XD gomawo reviewnya, Har chan!"

Oh Hyunsung: "Yeaay~! -tos- Kkekeke, baru rencananya sih. Ucchan masih bingung cerita apa… yak! Gomawo reviewnya, Hyun chaaan~!"

* * *

Yak! Berhenti sampai situ! Mian kalau ada yang terlewat ne! Kkekeekke, Ucchan bikinnya begadang semalaman lho. Buru-buru juga. Jadi maaf kalau ada typo ne.

**So Review please~?**


End file.
